Meant to Be
by CptScarlett
Summary: After the Doctor saved Donna from the Racnoss, and before he met Martha in the hospital, he had another adventure. One he doesn't talk about to anyone. But why? And now, as he and Donna deal with the return of Rose, how will he also deal with the return of the woman he met during that mysterious time? What does she mean to the Doctor? This is an AU: Canon Divergent story.
1. Ch1: A Stolen Earth, plus One (p1)

The Doctor was looking very pale. After Donna had finished explaining to him about the blonde girl, the one who only said, "Bad Wolf." Then the scare of seeing the words screaming at him everywhere, and the TARDIS reacting so negatively. He was very, very worried. He set the TARDIS down on Earth and pulled Donna towards the door. They open the door and he stepped out, Donna following him.

"It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine." He turned around, trying to spot any trouble or distress. He spotted a milkman stepping off his truck and yelled out, "Excuse me! What day is it?"

"Saturday," the milk man replied.

"Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays." The Doctor was flustered and clearly confused.

"So, I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna spoke up.

"Yeah."

"But she's locked away in a parallel world." Now it was Donna's turn for confusion.

"Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how?" He ran back into the TARDIS, Donna following closely behind. He started flipping switches and putting in coordinates for another stop to check on things.

"The thing is, Doctor, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that but, Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?" Donna peered around at the center pillar at him.

Oh Donna, his dear, sweet, best friend Donna. She knew how much the Doctor missed Rose when they first met. But the Doctor had done a lot of thinking since then. His adventures with Martha and Donna had reminded him of the kind of companions he needed. He had time to examine the time he had with Rose, to examine his motives and feelings in their relationship. And now—now it appeared she was trying to get back to him, but for what purpose? "Yeah. (long pause) Yeah, it should be. But at what cost, Donna? Tearing apart the universe? Donna, you know better than anyone else that I cared about Rose, but—this is bad, very bad. *sigh* Donna, from what you described, Rose tore apart the TARDIS. You know the TARDIS is sentient, I know you have a close relationship with her, stronger than any companion has ever had, really. You come the closest to being able to talk to and understand her of any human, ever. Including Rose. She never understood the TARDIS, not really. And now, sadly, I see that she never really understood what I was trying to teach her. The damage she's done trying to get back here, even I can't begin to calculate what the ramifications might be—"

He was interrupted by what felt like something crashing into the TARDIS as it shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Donna looked around to see if there was damage.

"Don't know. It came from outside." He ran towards the door—and found them to be in space—just a few space rocks floating nearby.

"But we're in space. How did that happen? What did you do?" Donna questioned him harshly. Before she could finish talking he was running back to the scanner and checking readings.

"We haven't moved. We're fixed—It can't have. No!" He ran back beside Donna at the doorway. "The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone! The entire planet. It's gone—" He closed the door, running back to the console to begin checking scan readings further.

Donna walked up slowly, thinking through what she knew about Earth, astronomy, etc. "But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the Sun. What about my Mum? And Granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?" She gasped out her last words.

The Doctor quickly looked to her. "I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know." He kept rerunning scans and checking every possible reading he could.

"That's my family. My whole world," she gasped out, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly she felt what the Doctor had described to her before, about losing his whole race, having to sacrifice them.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper." He stood up straight and ran his hand through his already tousled hair. "Oh, that is fearsome technology."

"So, what do we do?" Donna questioned.

"We've got to get help." His hand rested on the back of his neck, rubbing back and forth.

Well, that was a new one on Donna, the Doctor rarely, if ever, admitted to needing help. "From where?"

"Donna," He turned to look in her eyes. "I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation."

Fear pulled through her. She knew nothing about the Shadow Proclamation, except that she had heard the Doctor threaten aliens with them many times before. The Doctor tapped one button and grabbed the lever. "Hold tight!" He pulled the lever and they were in motion, both grabbing he handrail around the console to keep steady. He started flipping more switches to try and keep the ride smooth, but like always, it seemed to do the exact opposite, the TARDIS seeming to suddenly go at an angle, him laying half on the console and her leaning towards the jump seat to keep from sliding down the grating.

"So, go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway? Donna shouted over the rumbling and wheezing of the TARDIS.

"Posh name for police. Outer space police. Here we go!" He yelled back as they made their final descent.

The TARDIS appeared in the corridor somewhere in a complex built on three linked asteroids. They were greeted by an armed platoon. If this had been any less dire circumstances, Donna would have remarked sarcastically about the rhino-looking creatures in front of her.

"Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo to to," The lead Rhino said

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bokodozogobofopojo," the Doctor responded back, Donna looking on surprised.

 _Oh, come on now, s_ he thought to herself. _You have got to be kidding me, like that meant something?_

The Rhino creatures, whom she learned later were called Judoon, come to attention and her face changed to an impressed look. _Alright then, I guess so._

"Moho," the Doctor stated, at which point the Judoon soldiers marched them into a room where a woman with silvery-white hair, and wearing a black gown, was pacing. The Doctor introduced himself and she almost laughed.

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist." The woman shook her head, disbelieving.

"Yeah." The Doctor dismissed her questioning, he had more important things to deal with. "More to the point, I've got a missing planet."

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. Twenty-three worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many? Which ones? Show me." The Doctor jumped around the table, leaping across a storage box, joining her at the computer station.

"Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace," she explained as the planets began showing on the screen.

"Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept." The Doctor's voice held a confused tone, as he tried to make a connection between the planets listed.

"All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all unconnected," she continued to explain.

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna questioned.

"Who IS the female?" The black robed woman said with disgust.

Donna was having none of that attitude, "Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you." The Doctor smiled at his best friend as she continued. "Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

A Judoon stepped forward, and spoke, making Donna jump. "Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant."

"How do you mean, cold case?" Donna regained her sense and replied.

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this. It disappeared over two thousand years ago,"the woman, known as The Architect, responded, still in disbelief she was paying any attention to this woman.

"Yes, yes, hang on," Donna shot back, not willing to give up her theory. "But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago."

"That's it! Donna, brilliant." The Doctor's hands shot up into the air as he shouted. "Planets are being taken out of time as well as space. Bring up any other cold case missing planets you have, including them in the map. Let's put this into 3-D." He tapped the screen and holograms of the missing planets start to fill the room.

"Now, if we add Pyrovillia and Adipose Three. Something missing. Where else, where else, where else? Where else lost, lost, lost, lost. Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh," he declared, tapping in the last planet. As Poosh appeared in the air, the representations suddenly reorganize themselves.

"What did you do?" The Architect questioned.

"Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that." He stepped out into the middle of the holographic representation. "Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous. Wait—" The Doctor stopped in his tracks, the smile quickly dropping off his face. "—what is that planet?" He ran back over to the computer screen.

The Architect shrugged. "It's the only other cold case missing planet. The planet Teni. It's been missing for two years."

"The planet Teni is missing?" The Doctor stared up at the planet's holographic image till Donna got concerned over the look on his face."

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Donna spoke softly, sincerely concerned at the look on his face. "I mean, other than the obvious… what's important about Teni? I haven't heard you talk about that one."

The Doctor didn't really hear Donna as he muttered to himself, "It makes so much sense now—why I didn't hear from her—" He grew quiet again, then shaking his head and turning back to Donna, realizing his mind had wandered to another time and place.

"Oi, don't get all spaceman. What does it mean?" Donna questioned.

The Doctor walked over to Donna as he explained, "All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse." He explained, then adding a question himself as he looked at the planets in their orbit. "What for?"

The Architect was growing tired of this nonsense. "Who could design such a thing?"

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. Can't be—"

The Doctor continued to check readings and examine the planets, particularly that one he had mentioned, Donna noted to herself. She grew tired of watching him pace back and forth, so she went to have a seat on the stair steps just a few metres away. As she sat there, she suddenly began hearing a heartbeat. She was distracted, however, by a woman coming up to her and speaking mysteriously about some nonsense.

The woman had gotten Donna flustered, and the next thing she knew the Doctor was questioning her about what was going on around Earth before this all happened. It was then she brought up the bees disappearing again. It was another brilliant thought from Donna Noble according to the Doctor. The next thing she knew, they were escaping the Shadow Proclamation, and were on their way to find the missing planets.

The Doctor had the TARDIS following the Tandocca trail. After a while of watching the screen as it followed the trail, suddenly the TARDIS came to a halt.

"It's stopped," the Doctor almost whispered.

"What do you mean?" Donna looked back and forth between the monitor and the Doctor. "Is that good or bad? Where are we?"

"The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a kid, ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space," the Doctor explained.

"So, where are the twenty-seven planets?" Donna questioned as she glanced at the screen and back to him again.

"Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line," he said with a defeated tone.

"So, what do we do? Doctor, what do we do?" She was exasperated as she saw a look in his eyes that she had only seen a few times before. Defeat. "Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please." He turned to look into her eyes and she realized there was something else there. Mixed with the defeat there was sadness and grief, all mixed up into something Donna could not handle coming from the Doctor. Not now, not ever.

He spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, "Donna, I need to tell you something."

She put two and two together. She knew the Doctor was worried about Earth. But something else had gotten his attention while they were at the Shadow Proclamation, and it had been bothering him ever since. "It's… it's about that planet isn't it, the one that really tripped you up back there. What is it called?

"Teni. The planet Teni." He sighed and plopped himself down in the jump seat. She sat down next to him and moved close, placing her hand on his shoulder to encourage him to continue. "Donna, there was someone, someone I saved—and she traveled with me once—and then she saved me—before she had to return to her planet. It was after you decided not to come with me that first time, before I met Martha."

"But Doctor, why hadn't you mentioned her before?" Donna was confused. He had told her so many stories about his travels with Martha, how he met her, meeting Shakespeare—she wasn't sure why he wouldn't have mentioned running into someone before then.

"I thought it's what she wanted—to be forgotten—" He puffed out with a sigh.

"But now, you're thinking the planet had disappeared, gone missing like the others." Donna nodded as she realized what he had been saying back at the Shadow Proclamation as he stared at the hologram of the planet.

He nodded and continued, "Now I know—she wasn't trying to act like we had never met by not communicating with me. She was gone, her whole planet disappeared."

"Doctor, who was she?" She squeezed his shoulder in comfort, hoping her best friend would continue.

"Scarlett." He whispered it, the first time he had said it in so long. He stared out in front of him, almost as if he didn't see the TARDIS column right in front of him. "Her name is Scarlett. She was a Queen, well, THE Queen, Queen of the Teni—" His mouth turned up into a smile as he started remembering the woman. "—the whole planet and she led them marvelously. Oh, Donna, you would have _loved_ her." He paused. "It's why she couldn't keep traveling, she had to stay with her people, lead them."

"There's something you aren't telling me, Doctor. What is it?" _Besides the obvious, that you felt something for her,_ Donna thought after asking her question.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak again, but before a sound could come out of his mouth, a phone began ringing on the console.

The Doctor leapt up and crossed the few feet to the console, shouting as he went, "Phone!"

At the same time, Donna jumped up and spoke, "Doctor, phone!"

The Doctor grabbed the device and answered it, "Martha, is that you?" He paused, hearing a noise on the other end. "It's a signal!" He pulled out his stethoscope.

"Can we follow it?"

As he put the earpieces in. "Oh, just watch me…" he placed the stethoscope on the phone and listened for a moment. "Got it! Locking on!" The whole ship began shaking and a fire popped up under the grating. He yelled over the rumbling and wheezing, "We're traveling through time! One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!" They held onto each other and the console. "Three! Two! One!" he shouted, then they both screamed together as the shaking got much worse.

On the monitor, the planets began appearing, and at the same time, the TARDIS stopped shaking. "Twenty-seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?"

The Doctor was excited. "The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!"

Feeling a great sense of relief at seeing Earth at the forefront of the screen, Donna turned her attention to her friend's other concern. "Doctor, what about Teni? Where is it?"

The Doctor looked frantically at the screen. "Yes…YES! There it is!" He pointed to the screen. "Donna we've got to find her—whatever is going on, she can help us—"

"And Earth?" Donna knew she didn't have to remind her friend about her home planet, it meant almost as much to him as it did to her. He had been protecting it for hundreds of years. But she still felt the need to ask.

"Yes, Donna." He placed his hands on her shoulders as he explained, "Whatever caused this, Donna—I'm telling you, she can—she will help us. She's as brilliant as you are _and_ trained for just about anything we could come up against. Her planet is depending on us too." He paused, being sure he had her gaze. "Do you trust me, Donna? Let's save them all, all of them, Donna. Humans, Teni, all of them!"

Donna grinned, remembering a time when she begged him to just save one person. "Alright Doctor, I trust you." She nodded eagerly.

At her confirmation, the Doctor quickly leapt into action and changed the course of the TARDIS, bringing it into orbit around Teni, then flipping one more switch on the console before speaking. "Teni High Command, this is the Doctor. I repeat, this is the Doctor." He grinned as he continued, "Would Queen Scarlett be available for a quick chat, by any chance?"

The room filled up with the sound of static, then a voice. "Doctor, did you say? This is Teni High Command, we read you, Doctor! Hold on, Doctor, we're patching you through on both audio and video channels!"

The Doctor jumped over to the monitor, with Donna standing closely by his side, peering over his shoulder. There was static, the sound and visually, then a picture broke through and a voice came through the TARDIS. Before them, on the monitor, was a woman with short cut brown hair and pale blue-green colored eyes.

She gasped. "Doctor, it's you!"

A huge grin came across the Doctor's face. "Scarlett! It's me! Not much time to talk, what has happened?"

"It's the Dalek's, Doctor!" she shouted over alarms blaring behind her. "They're trying to take the planet. We're in battle on land and the sky. You've got to help us, Doctor!"

"Daleks! I knew it! Scarlett, I need you here on the TARDIS if we're going to defeat them!"

Scarlett considered for a split second before nodding and tapping a few buttons off screen, "One moment, Doctor, patching in Teni High Command." The screen split, and the face of a man appeared next to Scarlett's. "Teni High Command, this is Queen Scarlett, I am activating protocol T-Blue-Ten. I repeat, I am activating protocol T-Blue-Ten. Prime Minister, per protocol, hold the planet till I return. You should know when we have success."

The man nodded and spoke, "This is Prime Minister Balen, confirming activation of protocol T-Blue-Ten. Good luck, Scarlett."

The Doctor was impressed. He didn't know how long it had been for Scarlett since they had been pulled out of time, but she had formed at least this one protocol that somehow related to the Doctor.

"Doctor, you know how to find me." Scarlett tapped buttons off screen and the man's face disappeared again, they then saw her stand up and back up from the monitor. "I'm ready when you are."

The Doctor quickly ran around the console, hitting, flipping, tapping, and banging various controls before he pulled the main lever. Suddenly the TARDIS materialized around the figure of Scarlett. Donna watched the woman appear fully, then glanced at the Doctor, watching to see what was about to take place.

"Doctor!" Scarlett clapped her hands together in glee. Donna looked over her outfit, she couldn't help but be curious about what the Queen of this planet would wear. The nearest thing she could compare it to in her mind was something like the Jedi outfit she had seen in those science fiction movies her granddad got her to watch with him. The top looked almost like one continuous piece of cloth wrapped around her. The pants were simple enough. The whole outfit, including the robe she wore, were various dark shades of purple, the robe a bit darker than the pants, which were a bit darker than the top.

The Doctor shouted as he ran from around the console towards her, "Scarlett!" He met her and embraced her, lifting her up in a hug. He put her back down and stepped back a moment, Donna noticed the concern that crossed his face momentarily. "How long has it been for you?"

"Less than three months, Doctor." She looked confused. "Why? How long has it been for you?"

He gulped. "It's been almost three years since I left."

Scarlett saw the sadness in his eyes. "Oh, Doctor—" She started to speak and reached out a hand to touch his arm.

Donna didn't want to intrude on their moment, but also didn't want to embarrass them by being present for whatever this reunion held. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly, "Doctor—"

"Oh! Donna! I'm so sorry, Donna Noble, may I introduce you to Scarlett," He turned towards Donna and waved his hand regally towards Scarlett as he continued, "Queen of the Teni."

Donna smiled awkwardly. "I haven't even met the Queen of my own country, much less a planet. Well," she paused and tilted her head to the side, "No, wait, I did meet the Queen of the Racnoss, didn't I Doctor?" She shuddered. "But she was evil, and you're not. Anyway, I'm not quite sure how to greet a proper Queen."

Scarlett chuckled and held her arms out as an open, welcoming gesture. "How about a hug, a handshake? Nothing fancy?"

Donna gave a genuine smile towards Scarlett, then turned to the Doctor, "You're right Doctor, I like her already!" She turned back and held her hand out to Scarlett, who took it in a firm handshake, then pulled her in for a quick hug. When they pulled back, Donna couldn't help but give a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Scarlett."

"Oh, please, please, just Scarlett, okay? Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine." She smiled towards the Doctor. "Right—" she clapped her hands together and approached the console where the Doctor was leaning, observing their interactions. "Now, let's get to business, shall we Doctor?

The Doctor had been distracted, watching the interaction between his best friend and his—No, no, best not to think about that right now. He wasn't sure how he could possibly finish that sentence. He hopped into action, hoping neither of the ladies had noticed the blush he felt rising in his cheeks. "Of course, yes!" He ran back to the screen. "See, Donna, just a matter of moments and we're back on track, but this time we have a secret weapon!" He said as he looked back up at Scarlett with a wide grin. Now, let's figure out what—" He was interrupted by static and a squealing noise interrupting the feed currently displayed on the screen of the planets. "Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on." He adjusted switches by the monitor." Some sort of Sub wave Network."

Donna was standing by the Doctor at this point, and together they watched as their image became a part of a split screen with 3 others. Scarlett came up behind them, just barely visible on the screen over the Doctor's other shoulder.

Jack Harkness was exasperated, "Where the hell have you been!?" He shouted, then they all began shouting at once.

Jack: "Doctor, it's the Daleks!"

Sarah Jane Smith: "It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship."

Martha: "It's the Dalek's! It's not just Dalek Caan!"

The Doctor smiled at the screen. "Sarah Jane. Who's that boy?" He pointed to Jack, "That must be Torchwood." He continued to grin, "Aren't they're brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people."

Donna smiled, "That's Martha! And who's he?" She pointed at the screen.

The Doctor practically rolled his eyes, "Captain Jack." He waggled his finger at her. "Don't, just don't."

"It's like an outer space Facebook," Donna remarked.

The Doctor glanced over the screen, looking somewhere between concerned and relieved. "Everyone except Rose."

Martha spoke up, pointing to Scarlett behind them, "Doctor, who is that?"

Before the Doctor could answer, the scanner went blank. "Oh."

Donna frowned. "We've lost them."

"No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?" He frowned, then he froze as the next voice came through.

"Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged." Then the horrid face of Davros came on the screen, making Donna physically back away. "Welcome to my new Empire Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race."

The Doctor stared at the screen, frozen, unable to speak.

Scarlett spoke up first, "Doctor?"

Davros added, "Have you nothing to say?"

Now Donna came forward to him, resting her hand on his arm and squeezing it. She hadn't seen this kind of look on his face since Midnight. "Doctor, it's all right. We're, we're in the TARDIS. We're safe."

The Doctor finally found his voice, still staring into the monitor at Davros. "But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you." Davros spoke and pointed off screen, "Dalek Caan himself."

Offscreen, Caan spoke up, "I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times."

Davros continued, "An Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."

The Doctor's face turned into a scowl of anger, "But that's impossible. The entire War is time locked."

Davros smirked. "And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks," the Doctor spit out, almost sick to his stomach.

"I gave myself to them, quite literally." He pulled open his shirt. "Each one grown from a cell of my own body. New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

Donna gasped, almost sick to her stomach at the site under Davros' tunic. The Doctor's entire body shook with emotion, "After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!"


	2. Ch2: A Stolen Earth, plus One (p2)

Donna jumped back as he shouted the last word, and watched as he threw the lever, sending the TARDIS into space flight.

Donna came back towards him. "Where to now?"

The Doctor hopped around the console in typical Doctor fashion. "Earth! We've got to help Earth. They don't have the defenses that Teni does, not nearly as advanced. And Earth will be hit hardest."

Scarlett finally spoke back up, having observed everything up to this point quietly. "Why?"

"Because Davros knows what Earth means to me, what it has always meant to me. He doesn't care about any of the other planets, except what they can do for his bigger plan. Teni was just another planet plucked out of time and spaced. He has no idea we knew each other. No idea about—" He paused momentarily, glancing up to her. "—about us." He finished his statement, staring at her another moment before looking back down at the console.

The Doctor walked around the console, almost mindlessly, ending closer to Donna and Scarlett. He turned to Donna as he spoke, "Donna, I have a feeling we're going to find Rose soon."

"Oh, Doctor!" Donna felt so bad for him, she knew how much Rose meant to him, but also how horrible the things are that she has done to get back to him. Including sending Donna to her own death, something she still has mixed feelings about. "What are you going to do?"

Scarlett piped up, "Rose? Sucked-into-a-parallel-universe-Rose?" She spoke as she pulled off her outer robe and draped it across one of the coral struts of the TARDIS, giving it a quick pat before turning back. "How could she possibly be here?"

"How could the Daleks possibly be here?" The look on his face was almost hopeless as he considered the possibilities of how that happened. "She was in a parallel universe with Donna. If that's the case, I think she is ripping holes in the universes to try and get back here—to me- and I'm worried she may have inadvertently helped the Daleks get where they are now—or they helped her without her knowing it—either way it's not good." He slumped into the jump seat. "And it's all my fault."

"Oh no, Doctor." Donna stomped over, and he recognized the hand on her hip and the storm that was coming, "You will _not_ blame yourself for her actions. You left her, you tried to give her closure. It was her own—insanity—immaturity—whatever—that caused her to do horrible things to get back here."

Scarlett came over, setting a hand on Donna's shoulder to try and calm her. "So… what _are_ you going to do? If she is here, if she is on Earth, she'll find you."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, then across his face, and leaned over, his elbows on his knees. "What I have to do… I _must_ act like I'm happy to see her. Even if it makes me physically ill to think about." He looked up at the two women whom, if he was honest in this dark moment, meant more to him than anyone else in the universe. He looked them each dead in the eye, back and forth as he spoke. "I need you two, of all people, I need you two to know—while this is going on—I'm going to act like things are a way that—well, that they aren't. I'm afraid you're right, Donna. Rose is unstable, based on what she's done, and there's no telling what traveling back and forth across the universes has done to her mind." He stood up from the jump seat, standing tall and straightening out the front of his suit. "To keep us all safe, I have to keep her close—for now. There was a time when she saved me from myself, after the Time War. But when I look back I realize so much now. Once this is all over with, we'll figure out what to do. We'll get her back to that universe and figure out how to keep her there for good."

Donna couldn't believe that in that moment, she almost felt sorry for the woman. To Rose, the Doctor was all there was worth living for, it seemed. And the Doctor was going to lead her on to dump her back in the parallel universe. "So that's it. That's the only option? To lead her on like that? You're going to pretend you care, so that you can trick her?"

"Donna, you know I would not do this if I didn't think it was completely necessary. I cared about Rose deeply. I care about each of the companions I have had, in different ways and for different reasons. I take the blame for her believing we were going to be something more than was ever possible. In a moment of passion, I think I felt the same way." The Doctor felt deeply embarrassed to be talking about this in front of Scarlett. "But I tried to end things with her as kindly as I could when I contacted her across the universes. Obviously, it didn't work—So, yes, I'm going to have to put on a bit of a show, as much as it disgusts me to think about doing this to her or anyone—"

"Alright Doctor, I understand." Donna squeezed him on the shoulder as he moved to the controls to land them.

As they materialized, Scarlett made her way around to the Doctor. "Doctor?" She leaned towards him, trying to catch his attention.

He glanced quickly, afraid to look her in the eyes. "Scarlett…"

She frowned, grabbing his hand with one of hers, then the other reached for his chin, lifting it, forcing him to look at her. His eyes closed briefly, and he took a deep breath at the physical contact. "Hey—" She continued, "—hey Doctor, I get it." She smiled, looking into his eyes, trying to reassure him. "Don't be ashamed or worried about it—about me. Not here, not now. Things are happening fast around here. When this is all over, we'll talk more, okay? You do what you have to do. We need to find a way to save Earth and Teni, and all the rest of those planets. Right?"

Donna watched them from the other side of the console, deeply moved by both the verbal and non-verbal communication she could feel coming off the two aliens.

Scarlett straightened herself, removing her hands from the Doctor. "I'm going to stay on board, monitor things from here." She turned to Donna and continued, "Donna, the Doctor and I have the ability to communicate telepathically, if—" She glanced at the Doctor then back. "—we open ourselves up to it. I need to be able to communicate with you as well. If we had more time I'd develop a device for this purpose, but we just don't have the time. I'd like to suggest that I open a telepathic link with you. I will be able to speak to you inside your mind and you will be able to speak back to me. What do you say?"

The Doctor watched, quite impressed by the idea. He had never thought of it, but if there was a companion prepared to encounter telepathic communication, it was Donna. She was strong enough, he knew it. Donna looked at him for some sort of confirmation or opinion and he nodded to her as he spoke, "It's a good idea, Donna. Don't know why I didn't think of it myself. She's brilliant, I told you. You can do this, I know you can."

Donna turned to Scarlett. "Okay—I guess. What do we do?"

Scarlett approached her. "You're not practiced at this, so you don't have walls developed naturally, you'll need to imagine closing off everything except what you want to say to me. Imagine an invisible string formed between us, and only send across what you want to. You should begin preparing yourself by imagining those walls now." After a moment, Scarlett held up her hands. "Are you ready?" Donna nodded, and Scarlett lowly placed her hands up next to Donna's head, placing her fingers on Donna's temples much like the Doctor had so that she could hear the Ood song. A moment later, Donna felt the strangest sensation in her head. There was a—nudging—in her mind.

 _Can you hear me, Donna?_

Donna gasped. _Yes. Is this how I do it?_

Scarlett smiled. _Very good, Donna._ Scarlett turned to the Doctor, "You've done well with this one, Doctor. She's strong of spirit and of mind."

The Doctor grinned, "You have _no_ idea."

Donna spoke into Scarlett's mind again. _Can he hear us?_

Scarlett responded. _No, we would have to do something a bit more intentional for that to happen. I don't think it necessary for now, unless you wish…_

 _No, no, I think one voice in my head right now is enough. Let's not get Spaceman rattling around in here too._ Donna _felt_ rather than _heard_ a chuckle from Scarlett, presumably at her nickname for the Doctor. Then she noticed Scarlett turn towards the Doctor and saw her head tilt in the slightest bit to the side. For a few moments it was quiet, she expected they were communicating.

Scarlett had turned and looked at the Doctor. He nodded to her and at almost the same time they felt a mental wall come down that, for him, had been up for several years. His breath pulled in visibly, then he slowly released it. Since his people had all perished, Scarlett was the first person he had let into his mind like this. It was… beautiful.

 _Ah, there you are Doctor._ Scarlett smiled at him.

 _Uh, yes, hello._ He thought bashfully; physically, he blushed.

 _Oh, Doctor. You've not used your mental capacities as a Time Lord in so long. Our history books say that the Time Lords not only had the power of telepathy, but telekinesis as well. Do not be shy with me._

She mentally chuckled towards him, then turned and began speaking out loud again. "I'll observe what's going on from the TARDIS monitors." She turned towards the Doctor. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "As I'll ever be, I guess."

Donna took a deep breath and looked over at the Doctor who nodded to her. They both began walking down the walkway to the door together. Before walking out the door, the Doctor turned back to look at Scarlett one last time.

 _Go, and be safe, Doctor._ She sent his way. _Take care of Rose. You're doing the right thing, the thing that must be done. She will be terribly fragile when it comes to her feelings for you. I'll be here when this is all over._

He nodded and turned back, opening the door and stepping through, Donna following him.

The TARDIS had materialized in the middle of a street, just outside a church.

Donna looked around. "It's like a ghost town."

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for?" He turned to Donna. "Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

She shook her head. "Just, 'the darkness is coming.'"

"Anything else?"

On the monitor in the TARDIS, Scarlett caught sight of her at the same moment Donna did. She rubbed her hand over her mouth a moment before leaning in, resting against the edge of the console.

Outside, at that moment, Donna saw her. All the moments from her time in her own alternative universe with Rose flash into her mind. Suddenly Donna realized the Doctor was right, they all had to play along and play their parts until they could get Rose back where she needed to be.

 _Donna, that's her, isn't it?_ Scarlett sent to Donna. _You've got to let him know, it's time. He must do this. It's time for him to see her again, and we must be here to support him through it._

Donna mentally sent a nod to Scarlett, and verbally spoke to the Doctor. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Donna was looking down the street behind him. A look of confusion washed across his face momentarily before he realized—she was here. He turned, saw her there, too far away to get a good look, but it was her. He grimaced for a moment, before he felt a warmth in his mind.

 _It's time, Doctor. Run—run to her and for a moment let yourself remember her as the girl you left behind—remember how you felt when she was torn from you and live in that moment. Act as you need to-for her-for her now._ Scarlett encouraged him mentally, glad he couldn't see her there, in the TARDIS, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Almost as if being compelled physically, the Doctor began running towards Rose. In that moment, Scarlett slumped down into the jump seat. A moment later, she felt a jerk within her mind, coming from both people who she was currently linked with. She looked up just in time to hear over the comm system, "EXTERMINATE!"

She gasped as she saw the Dalek's ray graze the Doctor's side, lighting up his whole body and knocking him down. She gasped, almost immediately feeling sick as she felt the wave of immense pain rip through their mental connection. She willed herself to continue to watch the monitor as the man from the subwave network, Jack, he was called, appeared out of nowhere and blasted the Dalek with a large gun he carried. She continued to gasp for breath from the feeling of pain that had coursed through her along with the Doctor. She saw Donna and Rose both running towards the Doctor, Rose getting there first.

"I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor," Rose spoke as she pulled him up into her embrace.

"Rose," He gasped in pain.

"Hi." She smiled lovingly at him.

"Long time no see." He tried to return the smile. Even in this moment, trying to keep a hold of the plan he had formed with Donna and Scarlett. Where was Donna? He hadn't the strength to communicate with Scarlett, but he nudged as strong as he could and felt her still present, loosely, in his mind.

"Yeah." Rose grinned, "Been busy, you know." The Doctor couldn't hold back the grimace as pain continued to flood through his body. "Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die."

Jack approached and took command of the situation, "Get him into the TARDIS, quick! Move!"

As they entered the TARDIS, Scarlett came running to help them get him in, then pulls Donna back away, giving Rose room to be close to the Doctor. Jack took note of the action, looking a bit confused, but too busy to comment.

"What, what do we do?" Donna was panicked. This was not how the plan was supposed to go! "There must be some medicine or something."

"Just step back! Rose, do as I say, and get back! He's dying, and you know what happens next!" he yelled at Rose and turned to Scarlett. "Help me keep them back."

Scarlett nodded and put an arm around Donna's front, pulling her back as far away from the Doctor as possible.

"What do you mean? He can't—" Donna was frantic. Scarlett tried to speak to her mentally, but Donna was too distracted.

"Oh, no. I came all this way." Rose cried.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Donna shouted.

The Doctor held his hand up above him as it began to glow. "It's starting," he gasped out as he used the last bit of his strength to begin pulling himself up on the console.

"Good luck, Doctor!" Jack shouted as he finally yanked Rose away from the Doctor and over to Donna and Scarlett.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Donna spoke up again.

"When he's dying his body—it repairs itself—it changes." Rose explained. "But you can't!" She shouted at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Rose one last time, "I'm sorry—it's too late." He gasped a few more times. "I'm regenerating!" In that last moment, the Doctor looked towards Scarlett. No one else caught it, they were distracted in a moment of panic, Jack had turned the other ladies' heads in towards his chest as he held them. With a look that spoke a million words. Then, at that moment, his arms and legs spread out and his head jerked up towards the ceiling as golden energy spewed forth from his hands and head.


	3. Ch3:A Journey EndsAnother Begins(Pt1)

The Doctor was illuminated in golden light, regenerating. Suddenly, he put his hands together and pointed them at the glass jar with his hand in it. The regeneration energy beamed out from his hands, pouring into the jar and the hand began to glow. The water in the jar began to bubble. The regeneration energy was absorbed by the hand and the light fades. Scarlett, Captain Jack, Donna and Rose all looked up as the light disappeared. The Doctor stumbled back, out of breath, but still the same person. He breathed heavily, as each of his companion's stared at him in shock. Rose and Donna were still teary-eyed.

"Now then," the Doctor states cheerily, "where were we?" He heads towards the console. Donna stares at him, while Rose and Captain Jack continue to stare at the spot where he has just been standing, stunned.

Scarlett stared at the Doctor and swallowed hard. _Doctor? She_ pushed weakly towards him as he moved towards the hand in the jar and knelt down before it. _Are you okay?_

 _I'm brilliant!_ he cheerily replied, mentally. Then she felt concern wash over him. _How are you? Oh, that was painful wasn't it. Oh, I wish I could come to you._

 _I'm feeling a bit tired. When you began to regenerate it was like –_ She leaned her full weight against one of the coral columns of the TARDIS – _it was like a part of my brain was ripped out—but you're back?_

She felt him push an affirmation her way then heard him in her mind one last time. _This is going to take a lot of focus, this act, I won't be able to communicate much more._

The Doctor smiled wide at his golden hand in the jar, still glowing with regeneration energy. "There now," he spoke affectionately and then blew away all of the regeneration energy, leaving the hand simply bubbling in the jar. He grinned, then sat up on his knees, his arm leaned on the console, as he looked at the rest of the companions.

"You see!" the Doctor began his explanation enthusiastically. "Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as that was done I didn't need to change, I didn't want to, why would I? Look at me." He smugly adjusted his tie.

Donna had noticed Scarlett leaning against the column and stepped over to her. She nudged at Scarlett's mind to communicate with her. Their first time since everything had happened outside the TARDIS. _Scarlett? Are you okay?_

The Doctor continued, noticing out the corner of his eye that Donna was attending to Scarlett. It pleased him to see his best friend showing Scarlett such concern. Especially because he couldn't. He continued his explanation, "So, to stop the energy going all the way I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle. Namely, my hand. That hand there. My handy spare hand."

Scarlett gave a weak smile to Donna. _Oh, I'll be fine. Just need a bit of time. When the Doctor's regeneration began, it was as if a part of my mind was ripped away suddenly, before reappearing moments later. A bit jarring, that's for sure._

He stood up then and addressed Rose, "Remember, Christmas Day, Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight. That's my hand." He paused a moment, then smiled at her. "What do you think?"

Donna frowned at Scarlett. _Why isn't he checking on you? Surely, he knows what's going on?_

Scarlett signed mentally. _We—talked—he can't, it would make Rose too suspicious._

Rose watched him, her expression somewhat sad. She stepped towards him cautiously. "And you're still you?"

"I'm still me," the Doctor responded, and Rose smiled and hugged him tightly. Over Rose's shoulder, the Doctor glanced a moment at Scarlett then closed his eyes and continued to embrace Rose.

Captain Jack smiled genuinely, but his top lip twitched as he noticed the Doctor's line of sight change for a moment. Donna and Scarlett, having seen the exchange, give their best attempt at smiles, playing along. Donna turned to Jack. "You can hug me if you want."

She grinned. Jack looked between Donna, Scarlett, then at the Doctor and Rose, and laughed nervously.

"No, really, you can hug me," Donna repeated herself, and Jack's expression grew serious.

He pulled her aside, towards Scarlett, doing his best not to distract the Doctor and Rose. He began whispering, "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I can tell something isn't right." He looked to Scarlett and continued, "I know you don't know me from Adam, ma'am, but I'm hoping eventually you'll trust me enough to explain. In the meantime, can we cut the theatrics a bit?"

Just then, the console started beeping. The Doctor released Rose and ran to the console to check on what was going on. Scarlett moved to stand next to Jack and looked on. Rose pretended to be working at the console, obviously wanting the others to think she knew what she was doing, although Scarlett knew that she never learned how to pilot or work the TARDIS properly.

Suddenly the TARDIS seemed to shut down. Briefly, Scarlett wondered if Rose had accidently hit the "off" switch. Was there an off switch? But she surmised by the Doctor's behavior it must have been more complicated.

"They've got us. Power's gone!" he shouted as he ran around the console, dodging each of them as he checked controls. "We're stuck in some kind of chronon loop."

Suddenly they were jerked around as they were pulled up off Earth and towards the Dalek ship. Jack, having already learned a lot while addressing the threat at Torchwood, explained, "There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

Scarlett stood up straight, having regained enough strength. Donna was satisfied by this and turned her attention to the Doctor. "You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?"

The Doctor answered by turning to Rose and questioning her, "Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe, you've seen the future, what was it?"

Rose stated matter-of-factly, "It's the darkness."

Donna acknowledged her response. "The stars were going out."

Rose nodded, then continued, "One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um—this travel machine, this—uh, dimension cannon. So—well, so I—well I could—"

Scarlett felt as if she might be sick, and not because of her mental recovery. This is what the Doctor had feared. Her nausea got worse as he played his part with precision.

"What?" the Doctor asked her innocently.

"So I could come back." She grinned and the Doctor returned it.

She gave her best flirtatious smile. "Shut up." She paused a moment as they smiled at each other, then continued, "Anyway, suddenly it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse, not just in our world, not just in yours but the whole of reality, even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

Donna wanted to respond to her, _Yeah, maybe it's you?_

At the same time, Scarlett was doing her best to stay calm.

Donna glanced at Scarlett in concern, and Rose noticed, turning to her as well. "So, _who_ are you?"

Scarlett stood up straighter, cautious of how to respond. "I'm Scarlett—just a friend of the Doctor's, here to help." She gave her best smile and reached out to shake Rose's hand.

Rose has moved so the Doctor was behind her. He let a faint look of concern wash across his face that Donna glanced and noticed, then she saw him go back to his act. Donna decided she was going to need to intervene to keep the questioning from going further, she stepped closer to Rose. "In that parallel world, you said something about me."

Rose shook Scarlett's hand tenuously, then turned to Donna as she spoke. "The dimension cannon could measure timelines. It's weird, Donna, but they all seem to converge on you."

"But why me?" Donna continued to question why she was so important that these so-called timelines would be finding her so important. The Doctor stared at her as she continued, "What have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick."

The monitor bleeped suddenly, interrupting their conversation before the Doctor could once again correct Donna on her negative self-view. He turned to the monitor and found the Crucible flashing red on the screen, surrounded by the twenty-seven planets.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard."

The TARDIS made its final journey towards the Dalek ship, getting pulled in through a chute, and into the chamber with the Supreme Dalek.

"Doctor, you will step forth or die," they heard the voice over the TARDIS comms.

The Doctor looked around at each of them while speaking, "We'll have to go out. 'Cause if we don't they'll get in."

Rose spoke up, "You told me nothing could get through those doors."

Jack added, "You've got extrapolator shielding."

Having walked part of the way towards the door, the Doctor turned around to face them. "Last time we fought the Daleks they were scavengers. And hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek empire. At the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

Scarlett was the only one to notice the look on Donna's face. She had grown distant, like she was hearing another voice in her head. The Doctor, Jack, and Rose were busy discussing other escape options. Rose's dimension jump, Jack's teleport—with no other options, the Doctor spoke to all of them again, "Right then. All of us together."

Donna hadn't heard a word they were saying for a few minutes. It was that heartbeat sound again, just like she heard at the Shadow Proclamation. But stronger. Louder. Her eyes grew teary.

Finally, the Doctor noticed something was wrong. "Donna?" She continued to be non-responsive so he walked over. "Donna!"

Finally, she turned and looked at him, surprised. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." He squeezed her arm. "There's nothing else we can do."

She nodded. "I know."

The Doctor nodded back and turned back towards the doors. Over the speaker came the voice of the Supreme Dalek again, "Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters."

Another Dalek voice was heard, "Crucible on maximum alert."

Rose smiled and laughed nervously. "Daleks."

"Woah god," Jack responded and laughed too. They both smiled brightly at The Doctor when he turned back around.

"It's been good though, hasn't it?" The Doctor looked at each companion. Donna smiled fondly at him. "All of us. All of it. Everything we did." He turned to Donna and Scarlett, who was close behind her, though they were both still up by the console. "You were both brilliant." She smiled then he turned to Jack. "And you were brilliant." Jack grinned and the Doctor turned to Rose. "And you were brilliant." Rose smiled, then the Doctor's eyes went a bit wide as he stared towards the door. "Blimey—"

As he turned, his expression became grave. He walked out, with Rose following him, then Captain Jack. Donna took a deep breath then started to follow them. She noticed Scarlett moving a bit slower and turned to take her arm and walk with her.

The Doctor stepped out, hearing the chanting of the Supreme Dalek and all the others. He was shocked as he looks around seeing hundreds of Daleks. The Doctor began to walk away, with Rose and Captain Jack following.

Inside, Donna stopped momentarily at the door, the two women straightening themselves to begin to walk out in single file, but Donna turned as she started to hear the heartbeat again and looked towards the console.

"Donna!" the Doctor shouted back towards the TARDIS "You're no safer in there!"

Donna frowned and turned back to the door. It slammed shut. The Doctor ran to the door and inside, Donna and Scarlett both hit at it, trying and failing to get out.

"Doctor! What have you done?" Donna shouted.

"Doctor!" Scarlett shouted.

"It wasn't me." The Doctor tried to get the door to open. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oi!" Donna shouted and rattled at the door. "Oi, I'm not staying behind!"

The Doctor turned to the Supreme Dalek. "What did you do?'

The head Dalek responded in anger, "This is not of Dalek origin."

Donna continued to slam her hands against the door. Scarlett slowly began to walk backwards back up the ramp, her face pale as she sensed that something bad was about to happen.

The Doctor shouted at the Daleks, "Stop it! They're my friends! Now open the door and let them out."

The Dalek didn't believe the Doctor. "This is Time Lord treachery."

The Doctor pleaded with him, "It wasn't me, the door just closed on its own!"

"Nevertheless," the Dalek continued heartlessly, "the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed!"

The floor beneath the TARDIS disappeared and it dropped down a chute. Inside the TARDIS, Donna and Scarlett get knocked off their feet as things crashed and broke around them. The Doctor ran to the gap in the floor where the TARDIS had been and looked down, watching it fall.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, "Bring it back!"

The TARDIS continued to fall down the chute, Donna clung desperately to the railings inside. Scarlett fell to the floor and clung to the edge of the console.

Donna yelled out into the air, "Doctor!"

The TARDIS fell into a massive ball of liquid fire at the core of the Crucible. Inside, the lights exploded one by one, and fire raged through the grating. There were crashes going off everywhere. Donna screamed, then got to her feet and ran over to the console by Scarlett. Donna fell to her knees. Observing the destruction around her, Scarlett knew their time was short. She closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek, and quickly slammed down a mental wall between her and the Doctor. _He's standing in the middle of a swarm of Daleks,_ she considered. _If he endures my death in his mind the way I felt his regeneration, he'll lose focus on what he must do to survive._

An explosion at the console distracted her. She pulled herself over to where it was, and as she started to stand a fire exploded at her feet, burning her leg. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Donna let out a choking sob. Suddenly, she started hearing the heartbeat once more. She turned to the severed hand in the jar, which was glowing and bubbling. In a daze, she slowly reached out for it.

Scarlett looked over and saw Donna's hand nearing the jar. "No, Donna, don't!"

Donna didn't hear her, and she continued to reach and touch the jar. Golden regeneration energy began to pour out of the hand, drifting around Donna. Suddenly, the jar exploded in a flash of gold.

Scarlett pulled herself up off the grating and tumbled over to Donna. She wasn't sure what was happening but as images flashed into her mind, she quickly stretched out and touched Donna's head with one hand, and with the other hand she touched the fingertips of the severed hand that now laid on the grating. The energy wrapped around her as well, seeming to ebb and flow between the three of them before fading out. Donna and Scarlett collapsed to the floor.

A moment later, Donna sat up. She saw Scarlett laying beside her in a heap and then watched as the Doctor's hand glowed brightly, and an arm slowly began to fill into the empty space, growing out it. The fingers twitched. The body of a man continued to grow from, and form out of, the golden regeneration energy, while Donna watched in amazement. The golden figure sat up suddenly, and the golden light drifted away to reveal a duplicate of Doctor's sitting there, staring straight ahead, with no clothes on.

Donna pushed herself away in shock. "It's you!"

The Duplicate Doctor exclaimed smugly, "Oh yes!"

Suddenly they were both taken by surprise as Scarlett sat straight up, eyes wide. She turned quickly to each of them then reached her hands out and touched their temples. Their eyes slammed shut as they felt her accessing their minds in a rush of information. The swirling of information flying around in their heads was too fast for them to tell what she was doing. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. They opened their eyes to see Scarlett's arms fall to her sides and she collapsed again, passing out.

They both looked quickly between themselves and Scarlett. Then, Donna's eyes flicked downwards before she looked away. "You're naked!"

He smirks again. "Oh yes."

Donna glanced down at Scarlett. "What did she do to us?"

"Not quite sure." The Duplicate Doctor looked into his own mind, trying to assess what she had been doing in there. "But we should get her into stasis. No time to help her right now, we've got to get the TARDIS back in shape to go in and rescue—me!"

"First, you get dressed!" Donna pointed a finger at his chest. " _Then_ we get her in stasis. I'll not have you running about naked!"

"Oh, don't like what you see?" He hopped up and walked away, his eyebrow waggled at her and her mouth dropped open.

There was that smirk and sass again! _Looks like the Doctor, but definitely not the Doctor!_ she thought to herself as she did her best to avoid staring at his backside as it rounded the corner to head down the hall to the Doctor's bedroom.

A few minutes later he was back and they quickly and gingerly picked up Scarlett and carried her to the med bay, laying her quickly on a bed. The Duplicate Doctor tapped the controls and a stasis field surrounded her. They went back out and began repairs. A few minutes later, he finished reattaching a light to the interior of the TARDIS walls. He was now wearing a red t-shirt and the Doctor's blue suit. "All repaired, lovely. Sssh, no one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet."

He began to run around the console, followed by Donna. "Silent running, like on submarines when they can't even drop a spanner, don't drop a spanner!" He spoke quietly, then stopped and smoothed down his suit. "I like blue, what d'you think?"

Donna shook her head at him. "You. Are. Bonkers!"

"Why?" He frowned. "What's wrong with blue?"

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!" She was exasperated by all that had happened in the past half hour.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm unique," he stated matter-of-factly. "Never been another like me. 'Cause all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand." He wiggled his fingers. "I love that hand, but then you touched it. "WHAM!"

Donna shrieked in surprise and he put his hands out. "Sssh!" He raised a finger to her mouth, then dropped it and continued, "Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse."

"Oi, watch it, spaceman!"

"Oi, watch it, Earth-girl!" he snapped back, then straightened in surprise. "Ooh!"

Donna's jaw dropped, again.

He continued, "I sound like you. I sound all... all sort of... rough."

"Oi!" Donna snapped back.

"Oi!" he rattled back.

"Oi!" she raised her voice.

He did it again, he shushed her and started to get annoyed. "Spanners, sssh! I must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it?" He put his hand over his chest. "No, still have two hearts. But how is that possible? I thought for sure just now that—" He paused and frowned again. "I would have thought that enough of your genetic material would have passed to me that I would have ended up changed more. Something happened."

"What about what Scarlett did? Before you—materialized or whatever—she touched us both when all that energy was coming off us."

"Oh, then maybe—" He frowned. "Argh, I should know this! It's like I can tell the memory is there, I just can't access it. Like—wait, she was wading about in our minds too, wasn't she? Come on, Donna. We need to check on Scarlett."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	4. Ch4: A Journey Ends-Another Begins(Pt2)

The Duplicate Doctor and Donna ran back to the med bay and he ran a scan on Scarlett. "She's got two hearts! And—she's practically identical to a Gallifreyan!"

"But that's not right, is it? I mean, she's from the planet Teni."

"Let's assume for the moment that she already had two hearts, before all this happened. That she was already this way. If she forced herself into the metacrisis, she could have imprinted her biology on—" He stopped and turned slowly to Donna, swallowing hard. "Um—Donna, do you mind—" He grabbed the nearby stethoscope, placing it on his ears, then reached out slowly, placing it politely on the right side of her chest, as safely away from anything that might get him slapped. She watched him closely. His mouth opened slowly, then he finally spoke. "Oh."

"What is it!?" she shouted, before he placed a hand on her mouth and raised his eyebrows again. She growled quietly. "Okay, okay, quiet, I know." She whispered this time, "What is it?"

He nodded down towards her chest and handed her the stethoscope. She put it on and placed it back where he had it just a moment before. Her eyes grew large, her mouth opened wide. "I have—" she started to shout then stopped as he started to say something, so she whisper-shouted the rest, "—I have two hearts!"

"Now Donna, just breath—" He tried to calm her and guided her back towards the control room. "—we'll figure this out, but remember—need to save the universe first, right?"

When they arrived back in the main room, he headed over to the console.

"But why me?" Donna exclaimed.

The Duplicate Doctor smiled up at her. "'Cause you're special."

Donna shook her head, "Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not."

The Duplicate Doctor looked up, a slight frown on his face. "No but you are, you're—oh." He paused. "You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna. What you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, 'cause all this time, you think you're not worth it." He grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"Stop it," she said quietly, looking down, unwilling to look him in the eyes.

"Shouting at the world 'cause no one's listening. Well, why should they?"

She finally looked up at him. "Doctor, stop it." She was tired of him faffing about, continuing to try and make her feel like something she most certainly was not.

He continued, determined to make her see. He could see, feel, and remember things from both the Doctor and Donna. "But look at what you did. No, it's more than that, it's like—we were always heading for this." He paused, recalling her entrance into the TARDIS. "You _came_ to the TARDIS." Then he recalled Adipose Industries. "Then you found me again. Then I met your granddad." Then he squeezed her hands again, "Your car! Donna, your car, you parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land. That's not coincidence! Ooh, we've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking like—destiny. But there's no such thing. Is there?" she whispered as she looked up, examining his face and eyes for answers.

"It's still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" He smiled down at her and she blushed. Suddenly, the TARDIS began shaking. The Duplicate Doctor looked down at the monitor where the planets were displayed. "It's the planets. The twenty-seven planets." All of the planets appeared to be alight with white fire.

Donna looked over at the Duplicate Doctor. "What was it? Doctor? What did it do?"

He frowned and shook his head, then began running around, grabbing bits and pieces, going down into the depths, under the grating. A while later, he walked out from beneath the grating. Odd bits of technology were strewn across the floor. Donna held some kind of contraption made out of bits and bobs from the TARDIS. The Duplicate Doctor took it from her and ran over to the console.

Donna questioned him, "So what is this thing?"

"It's our only hope, a zed neutrino biological inversion catalyzer," the Duplicate Doctor responded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, may have two hearts, but still an Earth-girl mind, remember?"

He looked at her with a frown. "Davros said he'd built those Daleks out of himself, his genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself..."

Donna nodded, beginning to catch on. "It destroys the Daleks?"

He grinned back at her. "Biggest backfire in history." He held up the catalyzer, shaking it. "Ready! Maximum power!" He pushed a lever on the bottom of the console with his foot, then pressed another lever on the console with his hand. The TARDIS tilted, and he fell onto the chair.

Inside the Vault, the Doctor stood, head down, dejected. The TARDIS was gone. Donna was gone. Scarlett was gone. The moment he saw the TARDIS fall into the ball of fire at the center of the Crucible, he felt his mental connection to Scarlett break. Then in between verbal sparring with Davros, all his former companions started showing up, each threatening violence to stop the Daleks. But they were each stopped in their tracks, beamed in next to the Doctor to watch the end of the universe. Davros was determined to rub in his face their willingness to go against all he tried to live by. And next to him was Rose, a constant reminder of his many mistakes.

Suddenly, he began to hear a familiar, hopeful sound. It was the sound of the TARDIS beginning to materialize. The Doctor, Davros and all the companions turned in shock. Captain Jack stood, smiling. Sarah Jane looked around in disbelief.

The Doctor gaped, "But that's—"

Davros finished the Doctor's sentence, "Impossible."

The TARDIS materialized fully. The Duplicate Doctor opened the door, holding the catalyzer in his hand, and the TARDIS behind him glowing bright white.

Moments later, the Duplicate Doctor was in a holding cell like the Doctor and his companions. Donna had been struck by Davros and was slumped against the central control panel, just out of the Doctor's sight.

He looked towards the central control panel in fear, "Donna! Donna, are you alright, Donna?!" he shouted, hoping for some response. Donna was here. The TARDIS was here. Where was Scarlett? He still couldn't feel her. Was she their loss? Had she died?

Davros had destroyed the weapon his Duplicate had come out of the TARDIS with.

Rose turned to the Duplicate. "How come there are two of you?"

He grinned. "Human biological metacrisis—" He paused, tilting his head back and forth. "—With a little extra twist."

"Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the reality bomb," the Doctor snapped.

Over the comms, from the bridge of the crucible, they heard, "Detonation in 20 rels. Nineteen."

Davros turned towards his prisoners. "Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans." He flicked a switch and a screen appeared, showing the planets on fire. "Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and, oh... the end of the universe has come."

Over the comms came, "Nine, eight, seven."

From behind the central control panel, Donna's eyes opened, glowing with golden light.

"Three, two, one—"

She jumped up during the final countdown and looked quickly at the control panel, flipping a switch.

There was a powering-down sound, and the screen disappeared. An alarm went off. The Doctor turned, startled. Everyone looked around in confusion. At the control panel, Donna stood over the controls, with a smug look on her face.

"Oooh, closing all zed neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back feed reversal loop." She grinned and flicked a switch. "That button there!" She grinned again and all the Daleks turned.

"System in shutdown." One Dalek declared.

The Supreme Dalek shouted, "Detonation negative. Explain! Explain! Explain!"

The Doctor watched Donna, stunned. "Donna, you can't even change a plug."

Donna beamed at him. "D'you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

The bitterness dripped from Davros' words, "You'll suffer for this."

Donna tilted her head and pressed a lever. Just as Davros' shot electricity towards her it backfired up his arm, electrocuting him. He screamed and stared at his hand.

Donna shrugged. "Ooooh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive L-conversion."

"Exterminate her!" Davros yelled as he turned to a Dalek beside him then pointed at Donna.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted.

The Doctor glanced at the Dalek and then at Donna in alarm. She continued to tap away at the control panel. The Daleks advanced on her, all crying 'Exterminate'. Captain Jack turned. Donna continued to tap away at the silver levers. Then a powering-down sound could be heard and just as all of the Daleks' guns turned on her, nothing happened. She raised her eyebrows. All of the Daleks moved their guns and looked at them, all shouting together, "Weapons non-functional!"

Everyone stared at Donna, and she spoke back up, "What? Macro-transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry and self-replicating a new blindfold matrix!"

The Doctor gasped, "How did you work that out? You're—"

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord," the Duplicate Doctor stated with a grin.

"And Part human?" She looked at the Duplicate questioningly and they both shrugged. "Oh yes. That was at _least_ a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna!"

The Doctor grinned. "The DoctorDonna. Just like the Ood said, remember. They saw it coming. The DoctorDonna."

She returned his smile. "Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault." She pressed some buttons. The holding cells containing the Doctor, Rose and the Duplicate Doctor were lifted. "Well, don't just stand there you skinny boys in suits. Get to work!" Both of the Doctors ran over to the controls.

A while later, they all ran back into the TARDIS, all filing around the console. A moment behind the rest of them (after trying to convince Davros to come) the Doctor joined them and pulled a lever down. "And, off we go!" He grabbed onto the console for support as it shook. Just as the TARDIS dematerialized, the whole Crucible was completely obliterated.

After they steadied out a bit, the Doctor ran over to Donna and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the side. The Duplicate Doctor joined them. "Donna, where is Scarlett—" He paused, "—is she—dead?"

Donna's face brightened as she realized what the Doctor had been thinking. "Oh! No! No, she's alright. Well we're not sure. She forced herself into the middle of the meta-crisis. But she's in stasis. He and I," she said, and pointed in the duplicate's direction. "We moved her to the med bay and he put her in stasis."

The Doctor glanced over to Rose, seeing her distracted by Jack, then turned back and his face relaxed visibly and he smiled. "She's alright, she's alive!" He thought for a moment. "Let's get Earth back to it's place, then we're going to go run some scans on all of you and see what's going on. What you said out there is only part of the story, isn't it?" He eyed the duplicate, who nodded. They stepped back over to the rest of the group.

Sarah Jane spoke up, "And what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!"

"I'm on it." The Doctor turned to the monitor. "Torchwood Hub, this is The Doctor, are you receiving me?"

A while later, with the help of Torchwood, Luke, Mr. Smith, K9, and with all the former companions assisting in piloting, the Earth had been towed back home by the TARDIS.

After seeing that all the controls were set back the way he preferred them, the Doctor turned to Donna and the Duplicate. "Come, let's go get you both checked out and check on Scarlett." He looked back momentarily. "We'll be back to get the rest of you home in just a bit. Jack, could you assist me?" Jack nodded and started to follow. The Doctor stopped before they made it out of the control room when he realized Rose was following. "Rose, why don't you stay here and catch up with Sarah Jane? I'll be back before you know it." He gave his most genuine smile and after a moment's pause, she seemed convinced and turned back, walking over to Sarah Jane.

The Doctor led Donna, his Duplicate, and Jack out of the control room and the short distance down the hall towards the med bay. As they entered he caught sight of Scarlett laid out on her side on one of the beds. He turned after they had all entered and as the door slid shut, he tapped a button on the control panel at its side, locking the door.

"Doctor?" Jack questioned, "What's going on?

"First, we check on Scarlett, Donna, and him." He pointed to his Duplicate, unsure of what to call him. "Then I promise I'm going to answer your questions, Jack. You deserve to know—I need you to know—what's going to be happening soon." Jack nodded, satisfied with the Doctor's priorities.

"Jacob." All three turned to the Duplicate Doctor upon hearing him speak up.

"What?" Donna asked.

"I was thinking. He's John Smith," he stated and pointed to the Doctor. "I can be Jacob Smith." Donna smiled at him.

"Alright—Jacob—" the Doctor said, trying the name on his tongue for the first time."—first you two have a seat on the exam beds and tell me exactly what happened."

They did as they were told, then Donna spoke. "After Scarlett and I were trapped on the TARDIS, everything started exploding and fires were blowing up around us. She was burned on her leg, I remember seeing it happen but all I could do was focus on that heartbeat I heard in my head. I saw the hand in the jar, and I reached out to touch it." She paused and turned to look at Scarlett. "I think I remember now, her yelling at me to stop. But it was like I couldn't stop. I touched it and all the sudden I was shaking and there was golden energy… like when you started to regenerate. It was flowing all around me, then I felt her hand on my head, and she was touching the hand – the jar had broken open – then she and I both collapsed."

At this point, Jacob took over the explanation, "I materialized out of the hand. But here's where it got wizard—" The Doctor's eyebrow raised at Jacob's very Donna-like remark. "Scarlett was passed out on the floor when Donna and I first saw each other. She sat up straight, reached out and touched our foreheads and started mucking about in our minds. As near as I can tell now, I think she was blocking off memories. Donna and I both have your memories, but she must have blocked some things off."

The Doctor took a deep breath, turning his full attention to Scarlett.

"That's about it really. We had to hurry in here with her because we were trying to get things straight and get back to you all. We had just enough time to lay her down, put her in stasis, and keep running," Donna finished their story.

"Well, except for the one thing, Donna—" Jacob glanced down at her chest and then his. "—Doctor, if it had been a two-way biological meta crisis, as near as I can figure, Donna's biology would have been primary, and I should have ended up human.

"But?" the Doctor questioned, still staring at Scarlett, however. He reached down and tapped the controls on the side of the bed, releasing the stasis function so her body would begin functioning at its normal rate again.

"But Doctor…" Jacob leaned towards him. "I think you need to check us out for yourself."

The Doctor turned and frowned. "Lay down then." They both laid down on the beds and the scanners activated. He looked at the monitors by their beds. "What?" He looked back down at both of them. "What!? You both have—" he stuttered.

Jack approached, with an equally shocked expression on his face as he looked at the screens. "They both have _two_ hearts!"

Donna sat back up and the monitor by her bed automatically deactivated. "Yeah, Doctor—"

She questioned, "Do the Teni have two hearts? Are they like you? Like Gallifreyans?"

The Doctor sighed and stepped back. "Well, technically, the Teni are descendants of Gallifrey."

"What?" Jacob spoke, the same inflection as the Doctor this time. "How come I don't know that? I have your memories—oh. That's what she's was doing, mucking about up there. Blimey, she moved fast."

"The explanation is too long a story for now. Donna, lay back down." He looked back at the monitors. "Suffice it to say, when she forced her way into the meta crisis, all that DNA was swirling about, hers took priority, rewriting your DNA, Donna. But—there's a difference between Teni and Gallifreyans because Rassilon ensured we had the capability of regeneration and time travel. The Teni don't have that." He examined Donna's results closer. "But you—you do, Donna. You got just enough of the DNA from my hand—from Jacob." He looked down at her, taking her hand and pulling her back up into a sitting position, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Donna, you're a Time Lady, now!" A big grin spread across his face—a moment later, she smiled back.

She gasped, "You mean, I'm an alien now?"

He nodded eagerly, then turned to Jacob and reviewed his screen. "And it appears, having the Teni and Gallifreyan DNA as the dominant one in the meta crisis allowed yours not to be taken over by human DNA. Yours remained stable from what was already in the hand. You have it too, the imprint. You're Time Lord." The Doctors eyes were wide in happy shock. He wasn't alone any more. And blimey, not just one, but two others.

Jacob sat up and reached out to place his hand on his brother's shoulder. He smiled at him, knowing where his thoughts were. He then pushed him beyond that, looking over at Scarlett. "But what about her? It must have done something to her too, with all that DNA mix-up."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, yes, you're right!" He turned, and just in time too, a wisp of golden energy suddenly flowed out of Scarlett's mouth. "What!?" Jacob and Donna quickly leapt up, moving her onto her back, then turned to the Doctor. Jack stood behind them as all four of them looked at the monitor above her bed.

"Well, look at that!" Jacob grinned.

"What?" Jack finally spoke up, his head spinning a bit at the events that were unfolding. "You all are going to have to explain it to me, as far as I can see, it looks just like yours?"

"Exactly, Jack!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Teni shouldn't have Time Lord—stuff—but there it is!" He pointed to the complex DNA strand spinning on the screen. "The DNA from my hand seeped into her, and now she's a Time Lady, too!" The Doctor thought he might just explode now from the overwhelming feelings and thoughts swirling in his own brain.

"Why is she still unconscious?" Jack asked.

A thought leapt into the Doctor's mind. "Donna, you said she was burned when the TARDIS was in the core of the Crucible." He moved down towards her legs, spotting charred fabric on her leg, he pulled it away to find completely fresh, clean skin. "That's it – the impact on her system was a bit different than Donna and Jacob. It's more like what typically is supposed to happen to Time Lords when they regenerate. A bit of a nap, of sorts, while the body finishes healing and adjusting to its newness. Look! She's healed. She's fine." He grinned wide. "She's brilliant, she is!" He turned to Donna, "And you, Donna!" He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "Brilliant, the both of you!" They rocked back and forth a moment before he released her.

"Okay, so Doctor—this is the part where I get to start asking questions." Jacks' hands went to his hips as he began questioning the Doctor. "Why did you bring me in here with you? Seems like you have everything under control."

"It wasn't because I need your assistance in here. It's because I'm going to need your assistance…" He nodded towards the door as he spoke, "out there."

Then the Doctor began explaining to Jack all the conclusions that he had come to about Rose and her arrival back in their universe. The damage it had done. He explained the plan that he, Scarlett, and Donna had come up with.

"That explains the looks and the vibes I was getting when Rose wasn't watching." Jack nodded. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm taking her back to Pete's World with her mother. She belongs there, with her family, even if she doesn't see it." He sighed and continued, "Then—and this is where I'll need your help—we are going to ensure that all the technology they came up with for this monstrosity is destroyed." His voice grew bitter. "I think I can make it clear to Pete that they are _never_ to attempt such a thing again. Why they _ever_ let her get away with it in the first place is insane. We are going to have a very small time frame to drop her off, get to the Torchwood of that universe and destroy the technology, and get back out before the Rift closes up."

He turned towards Scarlett and his demeanor softened. "I was hoping to have Scarlett to help us. But there's no telling when she'll wake up. We'll have to go on without her. Hopefully we can manage it."

Donna took his hand and squeezed. "We'll manage it, Doctor. We'll set everything right, you'll see."

The Doctor's head had been bowed, his focus on Scarlett. He looked up and grinned at Donna. His best friend. She always knew when to find the positive and push him to see it.

Jack smiled as he watched the interaction. He was happy to see that his longtime friend finally was finding a sense of real family again. Jack's eyebrow raised when he noticed that Jacob was resting his hand on the small of Donna's back, as his other hand reached up to rest on the Doctor's shoulder, giving his own encouragement to the alien who once was the last Time Lord.

"All right then," Jack interrupted. "Time to move?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." He steeled himself, preparing himself to go back into his act for just a little bit longer. Soon, the charade would be over, and when it was, he knew there was going to be a severe backlash. But he had to get Rose off the TARDIS and onto that beach first. The Doctor set the monitor at Scarlett's bed to transmit to his sonic if there were any complications, then the four of them left the med bay.

Sarah Jane was dropped off first, the Doctor giving her the fond goodbye she deserved. Then, it was Martha, and surprisingly Mickey too, who were next. Jack spoke a few words to the two of them outside the TARDIS, promising them jobs when he returned from one last adventure with the Doctor. Rose looked on curiously as he returned to the TARDIS. Donna noticed her curious expression and was fairly certain she was wondering when the rest of them were getting dumped off the TARDIS so she and the Doctor could be alone.

The Doctor was already setting the coordinates. He was firm in his resolve now.

"Just time for one last trip." He flicked some switches. "Dårlig Ulv Stranden." He glanced over at Jacob, "Better known as—"

"Bad Wolf Bay." Jacob finished and nodded.

The TARDIS materialized. Jackie stepped out first, followed by Rose, Jacob, the Doctor, and Donna. Jack stayed behind in the control room, just in case anything went wrong.

"Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond, bloody Norway." Jackie turned back to Rose, then froze when she saw the expression on the Doctor's face behind her. "Doctor, what is it?"

"This is the end of the line, I'm afraid." As the Doctor spoke, Jacob moved to stand so that he and Donna were both flanking either side of the Doctor. "Rose, it's time to say goodbye. For good this time."

Her face contorted suddenly. "What!? You _must_ be joking! After everything I did to get back to you?!"

His face grew grim and his voice raised at her in disgust. " _Precisely_ after everything you did! You ripped apart the universes, damaging who knows what. Do you even realize that it was probably you that allowed the Daleks to do what they did? Did it even occur to you that you were destroying time itself to do what you did? Rose, there is nothing worth that. Nothing."

"But you acted like—" she pleaded.

"What was I supposed to do? You were a maniac with a giant gun and a dimension jumper! I did what I had to do!" His face softened a bit. "Rose, I know you think you did what you had to do. Just like you always have done. But don't you see?" His voice grew stern again. "First you tear open my TARDIS and I end up dying to save you, regenerating. Then you get here and start building a device that rips through universes without a thought for the consequences. Then, once again, you destroyed my TARDIS—to get Donna to go back into another universe and KILL herself too. I cannot allow you to continue such a destructive course, for yourself, your family, or mine. I'm sorry Rose, but the decision is final."

"But—" she tried to interrupt again.

"I'll be ensuring the destruction of any technology created for or because of the creation of the dimension cannon. The Rift will close and there will be _no_ reopening it. Ever. You are dead in my universe, Rose. And dead you will remain."

He then looked to Jackie. "I'll be calling Pete shortly to inform him of what will be taking place at Torchwood here. He won't need to go back for that, he should remain on course to pick you up." He glanced at Rose and back at Jackie. "Jackie, please get your daughter the help she needs. I believe the effects of the jumping dimensions may have caused more damage than you all initially thought."

Rose's mouth sat gaping open. Tears ran down Jackie's face. The Doctor turned, Jacob and Donna close behind him, and they stepped up into the TARDIS. At the last moment, Rose ran up just in time for the door to slam in her face. She began banging at the door, Jackie running up and trying to pull her away.

From inside, Jack watched the three who stood, staring at the door, and pulled the lever, dematerializing the TARDIS.

It wasn't till then that a faint beeping could be heard from the Doctor's pocket. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver as he quickly whipped around. Jack hadn't noticed anyone else in the room, but as the three others turned, they saw Scarlett standing there, just inside the control room. She must have just come from the med bay. He looked in the direction they were staring.

The Doctor took a few slow cautious steps forward. "Scarlett?"

She stared at him, straight into his eyes, her face revealing no emotion. Then, slowly, she took a step forward, then another, and a smile crept on to her face. "Doctor." She smiled, then slowly looked around the control room. "Is it done, then?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. It's done, we've just left her."

Her smile grew wider then and her body relaxed. Together they quickly raced across the distance between them and he picked her up into a bear hug. They laughed together as relief spread through both of them.

He stopped suddenly, then pulled away, still holding on to her arms. "Oh. Scarlett! I've got to tell you—the meta crisis, it—"

"I know." She nodded. "I read all the reports after I woke up." She looked over to Donna and Jacob who had come up beside them. "You too?"

Donna nodded and smiled. "Yeah, us too."

Jack cleared his throat from where he stood at the console. "I'd love to complain about how I feel very left out right now. But we have somewhere to be and some technology to destroy. Doctor, based on energy readings, I've been able to surmise the location of Torchwood here. I've pulled up the coordinates."

"Yes, right!" He ran back to the console and checked readings. "Argh! We don't have much time! The Rift is closing too fast."

"So, quick and dirty, then?" Jack questioned.

Jacob nodded. "Right, we blow up the building?"

"What!?" The Doctor turned to them both. "Are you both mad?"

"But Doctor, how else are we going to destroy the technology and get out before the Rift closes?" Jack defended them.

Scarlett interjected, "So. We compromise. Doctor, how many life signs are there in and around the premises of Torchwood?"

The Doctor looked over the screen quickly, "Looks like—only about 15 in the building—but another 100 or so who live in close proximity."

"Then call up Pete Tyler, have him call for an evacuation," Donna stated. "Surely with the technology in that building they have some sort of protocol for if things go bad, to evacuate the area surrounding the building. I'm sure they have some cover story of bomb threats or something."

"Yes, Donna, that's brilliant!" He tapped a few controls, pulling up the number he had acquired from Jackie Tyler's mobile phone while she wasn't watching earlier.

Minutes later, he had given a stern lecture to Pete Tyler and was given the all clear that the area had been evacuated safely. He confirmed no remaining life signs, and that the technology present wouldn't create a bigger issue if blown up. With that, they created a feedback in the power generator that powered the Torchwood facility and flew off as it blew up, fire pouring up into the sky.


	5. Ch5: Questions of the Future

They were all leaned back, reclined on the sofa and big overstuffed arm chairs in the library on board the TARDIS. Jack had commandeered the largest of the arm chairs, the Doctor sat in the one opposite him. Both chairs were a deep brown soft leather, the arms large and overstuffed.

Jack observed had observed some sort of mental interaction between the Doctor and Scarlett as they entered the room and found their seats. Now, despite there being plenty of room on the matching sofa, next to Jacob and Donna, Scarlett had balanced herself precariously on the right arm of the Doctor's chair. She had somehow managed to cross her legs up under her and remain balanced, despite her knees jutting out quite a bit from the edges—all the while holding a steaming hot cup of tea—proving to Jack that Teni _must_ have good balance.

And while Jack was making observations, he also noted that Jacob and Donna, happened to be sitting _just_ the right distance away from each other. Yes, he was sure neither of them had a clue yet as to what was starting to happen between the two of them, but he could sense it. _Could be a slow burn,_ he thought to himself. Of course, they would be probably be appalled at his analysis, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was love and attraction.

Which led him back to the two sitting directly across from. Why didn't Scarlett sit on the sofa next to Jacob & Donna? There was plenty of room. _Something between the two of them, too, I believe. I wonder what that mental conversation was about before she found her seat,_ he thought to himself.

 _…Twenty minutes earlier…_

Scarlett had brought up the rear of the group as they walked into the library, each carrying their own tea. She balanced a tray with snacks in her left hand and her tea in her right. She set the tray down on the table between them all, then started to move towards the seat next to Donna when the Doctor nudged her mind. _Please sit near me. After everything we've been through today—I don't think I want to be too far away from you right now—please._ She glanced up at him and there was a faint look in his eyes, he was trying to hide it, but she could see hopefulness. She smiled and settled herself on the arm of his chair. Thankfully, she thought, they were rather large and cushiony, so it wasn't too uncomfortable.

After they had settled in, Donna looked at Scarlett, "When do you have to go back to Teni?"

Donna noticed that with her question, the Queen's jaw tensed momentarily before she let out a breath and spoke, "I've spoken with my brother—the Prime Minister. I'll be headed back after a night's rest tonight. As soon as I return in the morning, we'll be going immediately into a private meeting with the Elders to determine the next course of action."

"You mean, the next course of action after the attack?" Donna questioned.

"Well, that too. But I mean to say, after my—" she paused, coming up with the appropriate word, "—after my change," Scarlett clarified.

Donna was confused, and questioned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has quite a lot to do with many things." Scarlett began to explain, "But the simplest explanation of Teni royalty is: my ability to remain the Queen has rested on the fact that I was the last of what was considered a "pure Teni." The royal family has always been of pure blood line. Our family can be traced all the way back to the beginning of the Teni people. When other families chose to have families with other compatible races, the royal family remained pure to the Teni bloodlines. I'm the last. Prime Minister Balen is my half-brother, considered by the old traditions to be only 'half-pure.' Now that I'm a Time Lady, I am biologically no longer a pure Teni." She glanced at the Doctor, then back to Donna and sighed. "I can no longer be Queen."

Donna felt anger welling up inside and was about to speak, but Jack beat her to it and interjected, "It sounds a bit—racist to me, your Highness," he stated with a grim expression on his face.

Scarlett nodded. "And so it probably should, Jack. I won't argue with you. The rules and traditions of the Teni society are mostly outdated. The clear majority of Teni no longer believe the pure bloodline is a necessity in government leadership. I like to think we remain on the throne not because of ancient outdated rules, but because the people love and want us there. Otherwise, an uprising would have occurred sometime ago."

"Of course! You are a marvelous leader and are respected, not because of your blood, but because of the kind of leader you are." The Doctor nodded her direction. She smiled, then looked back to Jack, Donna, and Jacob (who was listening quietly).

"But yet, they'll take your throne away because of an accident that was out of your control!?" Donna's emotions seethed at the thought.

Scarlett drew out the next word as she thought through her response, "Well…" then she continued, "I haven't spoken at length with my brother. I don't want to say much more, yet. Not till we have met with the Elders. Suffice it to say, we have quietly been considering and planning for changes in the governmental structure for some time. So please, before you go trying to start a revolution on my planet out of kindness for me," she directed towards Donna, Jack, and Jacob. "Please know that things might work out—exactly the way they are supposed to."

"But—" Donna started to argue.

"Donna." Scarlett's expression changed, her whole body went rigid and she sat up straight, seeming even taller than she already was. Her face grew stern and her jaw clenched. Donna was sure the look must be how she appeared as she dished out important royal orders. It reminded her of the Doctor's 'Oncoming Storm' look that she had seen given to various naughty alien cultures. "That is the end of the conversation for now." Then her look softened, "Please. I promise I will share more with you once my meetings are over. That is—if you all will stay on Teni, at least until a decision is made?" She looked down at the Doctor hopefully.

The Doctor looked up at her kindly, and in what was one of a few rare public displays of affection towards her since she had come onboard, he took her hand and squeezed it. "Of course. No getting rid of me till you insist."

He then paused, realizing something. "Though I suppose I should ask the rest of my companions. What do you say?" His eyes went from Jack, to Jacob, then Donna. "I shouldn't assume any of you lot are prepared to hang about with me after all this. If you like, I can drop you off anywhere you desire."

Jack spoke up, with a grin. "You know, I hear Teni is beautiful this time of year." He winked at Scarlett. "Besides, time machine, right?" He nodded up towards the ceiling of the TARDIS. "You can get me back to Earth when I need to be there." The Doctor smiled and nodded an affirmation.

Donna gave her own answer, "Hey, nothing has changed, Spaceman. You're stuck with me for a long time. I've got to learn how to be an alien." She snickered, "And it really is going to be a long time now, it seems. Regenerations and all, right?"

"Yes, we'll have to sort through all that and see how many regenerations you have. I think I have a gadget for that." The Doctor nodded contemplatively.

"Of course, you have," snickered Donna. _Spaceman has a gadget for everything_ , she thought. "What about you, Jacob? Ready to get away from your brother already?"

"Well," Jacob drew out the word much the way his brother did when he was making a big faff about something. "He does grate on the nerves a bit—"

"Oi! I'm right here you know!" the Doctor snapped.

"But no. I'm not going anywhere." He grinned. "Stuck with me, too, the lot of you. I may have your memories," he nodded towards the Doctor as he tapped his temple and continued to speak, "But I'm too new at all this living stuff to make a go of it by myself yet."

The Doctor smiled and squeezed Scarlett's hand, which he hadn't realized he was still holding until just then. "It's decided then, we're all going, and you're stuck with us till you decide otherwise."

Scarlett smiled wide and looked at the people around her warmly.

"So, Scarlett…" Jacob decided to breach a topic he'd been wanting to discuss for some time. "Now that is settled—will you tell us—what exactly happened when Donna touched my hand in the jar?"

"I believe you mean _my_ hand," the Doctor corrected, his left eyebrow raised at his new twin brother.

"Think what you want, Doctor." Jacob grinned and wiggled the hand in front of him. "But it's _my_ hand now."

The Doctor tried to pretend to be annoyed, putting his nose up in the air with a "Hmph" but they _all_ could see the corners of his lips giving way to a smile.

Scarlett began to explain, "We had been dropped into the heart of the Crucible. The whole TARDIS seemed to be burning and exploding before us. I saw Donna fall, and then I felt an excruciating burning in my leg. I collapsed and began to block the pain."

"How do you block the pain?" Jack interrupted.

"Mental exercises, just like blocking certain thoughts out of a mind, you block certain pain receptors," she explained rather matter-of-factly.

Jacob leaned over, elbows on knees, to listen intently. "I have questions about the whole blocking thoughts thing, but I think you might get there eventually, so please go on."

"I saw her going towards the hand. I had seen the Doctor funnel his regeneration energy into it, so I knew there was power in that jar that was not safe on its own. I didn't know exactly what would happen, but even though I had no Time Lord DNA present at the time, it was as if I saw the timelines. I knew if she touched that jar on her own, if that two-way meta crisis were left to go its own way, it was going to end badly. For one, or both, of you. Without knowing exactly why, I knew I had to intervene. Just as Donna was compelled to touch the jar. I was compelled to touch her—and the hand." She nodded towards Jacob. "Your hand."

The Doctor shook his head. "Still my hand," he argued.

"Come and get it then, Spaceman!" Jacob quickly replied with a snicker. The Doctor's jaw dropped at the sound of Donna's nickname for him coming from his twin. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at their banter.

Donna cracked up laughing. "Oh, I love this one, I do!" She patted Jacob on the back and he turned briefly, blushing and smiling.

"So," Scarlett spoke, trying to get everyone back on track. "Once I touched the hand and Donna, it was as if the work was being done through me. Some outside entity was sorting out the energy so that the right bits got where it needed to go, even rearranging my own it seems. "

"I have a theory about that," the Doctor interjected. "I'm wondering if the Old Girl," he said tilting his head up to the ceiling in recognition, "might have had something to do with that."

Jack chuckled again. "You mean she got tired of you being the only Time Lord running about and decided she needed new friends?" The lighting quickly dimmed and came back, and Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ah, might have got it right on the nose there, did I?"

The Doctor frowned. "I refuse to acknowledge any of what was just said or done. That is until I can sit down and have a little talk with the her."

"The next thing I knew," Scarlett continued, "I blacked out. When I came to, I saw Jacob and Donna sitting there on either side of me and realized—"

"That there were a few things it would be best that we didn't know," Jacob interrupted. "I knew it! You blocked some of our memories."

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I had to do it. For the Doctor's sake. 900 years of knowledge is a lot to receive at once. I had to quickly sort out and give you some things, but not others. The Doctor has a private life, he deserves for that to remain his."

"But," Jacob questioned, "I get the feeling you chose to specifically block the memories we would have received from the Doctor about the Teni. We had no idea about your biological makeup after the metacrisis."

"Frankly, that was because I preferred to tell you myself about my own people. Because there are stories that are mine, and the Doctor's, to tell when we want and to who we want. The Doctor knows top-secret information about Teni. And please, don't misunderstand me to be rude, but the Doctor knows things about _me_ that are frankly none of your business."

Jack was curious about the Doctor and Scarlett's previous relationship to each other, but what she said made sense. "And rightfully so, I'd say." He nodded in agreement. "The knowledge gained in friendship is to be gained by trust and time, not by a memory dump."

Scarlett bowed her head slightly towards Jack, out of gratitude for his understanding and agreement.

Jacob nodded, "Well, that's sorted out for now, I suppose. I think I'll be off to find my own room. Should be interesting to see what the TARDIS has for me." The others nodded, and as he was about to leave, Jacob stopped next to Scarlett, who had stood to stretch her legs. "Listen, I want to be sure you know I wasn't trying to—It was just troubling to learn someone had muddled about in my head. I wanted to say—thank you—for what you did. I'm alive, and here, because of it." He pulled her into a hug before she could protest and after a moment of shock, she hugged him back.

When he pulled back away she responded, "You are welcome, Jacob. Thank you."

Donna and Jack also got up, Donna grabbed the tray and piled the empty dishes on it. As they and Jacob headed towards the door, the Doctor spoke up. "See you all in the morning. I need to chat with Scarlett a bit about tomorrow's trip. We'll leave after breakfast in the morning."

After watching them leave, Scarlett dropped onto the sofa, stretching herself out all the way from one end to the other.

The Doctor sat back down in the chair closest to her feet, chuckling at her. "You do remember you have a room on board? No need to sleep on the sofa. It was sparse because you weren't here long before, but it's yours to claim. And who knows what the Old Girl has done to it after the impact you've had on her today—metacrisis and all." He gave a dramatic sigh. "Probably given you a walk-in wardrobe or some nonsense like that."

"Yeah, I know. I just remember how much I loved this chair. I think I took a nap here last time." She grinned and intertwined her hands, using them to pillow her head.

"Yes, indeed you did. I found you laying here with a book." His look turned wistful. "That was the day I had to take you back home."

"Oh. Yes, it was." She sat up and scooted down by him. "So, it was three years for you, Doctor?" she asked sadly. He just nodded, and she recognized the sad look in his eyes. She moved a bit closer, and their legs barely touched. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Doctor. Three years you had to wonder—you thought—"

"It's okay now." He squeezed her hand. "You're here and there's nothing we can do about that time lost. It wasn't your fault." He looked down and considered the time they had lost. "I should have tried to contact you. I should have known something was wrong. Instead, I was an idiot—I thought for sure you had—"

"No, no Doctor. Do _not_ beat yourself up about it. It's only been 3 months for me." She chuckled, remembering something. "With all that's happened today, I almost forgot—I was going to contact you—tomorrow actually."

"Really?" He smiled a wide toothy grin, his cheeks warming. "You were?"

"Yes. I was." She then gently squeezed his hand again. "So, how are you doing, it's been a long day, you've gone through a lot today."

He sighed and thought about his answer. "I am—" he chose his words carefully, "Well- I found you, then I thought I had lost you, my best friend, and my TARDIS. Then to find not only did I have you all back, but also gained a brother. I closed a door on the past, with Rose, and locked it, permanently. I'm very much at peace about that. And now, we're going back to Teni and we're going to get you sorted out with your brother." He paused a moment. "I meant it when I said you were going to have to kick me out this time. I'm not leaving until you explicitly tell me I have to. I shan't have you and your planet getting whisked away again."

She chuckled, "Well I certainly hope that doesn't happen again."

He turned the conversation to a more serious question. "How do you feel about your meetings tomorrow?"

"I have very mixed feelings about the whole thing. You know, I love my people, I love leading them. But I _am_ tired. I guess this is the time. It's been decided for me that my time has come. I just don't know what that will look like…the end."

"Perhaps it will look like a new beginning?" the Doctor questioned, hopefully.

"Perhaps it will." She smiled at him. "But—it will be up to the Elders to decide."

After a few moments of silence, the Doctor decided it was time for them both to get some rest. "Well, my lady, may I escort you back to your room?" He stood and extended his hand to her, slightly bowing his body in front of her.

She grinned and took his hand, allowing him to help pull her up off the couch. "Why yes, kind sir, I would very much appreciate that."

The Doctor noticed that it seemed to take a bit longer that it should have to get to Scarlett's room. Normally, the TARDIS sorted the rooms so that any companions staying on board had their rooms close to the control room, near his own room. Hers seemed to be a bit further away, allowing them a bit more time of companionship before he left her at her door. They walked along, her arm hooked around his, chatting about things he remembered about Teni. As they stepped up to her door, which had a Purple "S" engraved on a dark-stained wood door, he grinned. "Oh look, already showing signs of preferential treatment." He ran his hand along the engraving in the door. He turned to her and caught one of her hands in his, one last time, raising it up and kissing the back tenderly. "Good night, my lady. I wish you sweet dreams."

She smiled and played along, curtseying slightly before him, although she felt it looked silly in her current non-dress garments. "Thank you, kind sir, for escorting me back to my room. Good night and lovely dreams to you as well." She grinned and turned to enter her room. She closed the door behind her and waited a moment till she heard him walking away before turning to see her room.

"Oh, Old Girl, you shouldn't have." She felt a warm puff of air blow across her face and she smiled. The room was a standard template room the last time she had been on the TARDIS, and it was just for a few nights. But in the one day she had returned the TARDIS had decided it was time to customize her room, apparently. The floors were a dark hardwood, and the TARDIS had obviously caught on that her colors were dark purple and turquoise as the colors were displayed throughout the room in tasteful, elegant ways.

She opened the first set of doors she found in the room and revealed a large bathroom with a huge jetted tub. Next were a set of double doors, she opened them and laughed out loud when she saw before her a huge walk-in closet. Oh the Doctor was going to flip over this. She found pajamas and began changing. She noticed as she changed that also in the closet, taking up one whole side, were many outfits that seemed to be of Teni origin. The whole other side was filled with various outfits she would call "costumes" that must be for the purpose of visiting other cultures and time periods with the Doctor.

As she laid in bed a while later, she wondered if, and hoped for, the chance to go on adventures that required the clothing in the closet. In the meantime, she closed her eyes and dreamed of those opportunities.


	6. Ch6: Discoveries and Declarations

_A/N:_

 _I'm always listening to music while I read and write fanfic. So I'm going to start listing some that go along with specific chapters & characters._

 _The Doctor & Scarlett's Theme: "Love Dance" by Cirque du Soleil_

The next morning, Donna made her way sleepily to the kitchen on the TARDIS to make a cup of tea. So much had occurred in the last few days. But even with her new alien Time Lady body, she noted to herself, she still didn't like mornings, and it seemed she still required a cup of tea before she became anything close to capable of polite conversation.

As she stepped into the open doorway of the kitchen, she saw Scarlett's back. Scarlett was was wearing similar clothing to what she had worn just a few days before when she first came on board the TARDIS, the top made of wrapped linen fabric, the pants made of a similar woven material to that of the top, both were in a matching deep purple fabric.

It took Donna a moment to realize what was taking place on the counter in front of Scarlett. The other newest Time Lady was pouring a cup of tea from a teapot. Donna's mouth gaped open and she froze as she saw, just off to the left side of Scarlett, a pan of eggs was being stirred by a spoon, but neither of Scarlett's hands were holding on to it.

"What. The. Bloody…!" Donna screeched, but she didn't finish, as simultaneously the large wooden spoon that had been stirring the eggs dropped into the pan and Scarlett's body turned to see the commotion.

"Oh! Donna!" Scarlett quickly glanced between Donna and the pan. "I'm so sorry." She hurried to move the pan off the burner, then rushed to Donna, who was still gawking in the direction of where the pan had sat. Scarlett rested a hand on Donna's shoulder. "I'm sure that was quite the sight! Please, come have a seat. You appear to be quite shocked. Let me make you a cup of tea."

At that moment the Doctor came running in, with Jacob and Jack hot on his heels. "What?! What's wrong?!" He looked between the two ladies and into the kitchen to see if there was a fire or some other sign of danger.

Scarlett continued to look at Donna apologetically as she moved her towards the table and rubbed her shoulder as she encouraged her to sit down. "I've given Donna quiet the shock. I thought I'd be efficient and while fixing myself a cup of tea, I was preparing some breakfast for all of us. I seem to have forgotten that some aren't accustomed to the use of telekinesis. I'm sure it appeared that a ghost was stirring the eggs as I calmly poured the tea."

Donna blinked and finally looked up at Scarlett. "Telekinesis." She said the word slowly. "So, you really were doing that? That's—"

"—brilliant!" Jack interrupted with a grin and completed her sentence. "Is that a Teni trait or Time Lord?" He looked between Scarlett and the Doctor.

Scarlett looked at the Doctor with a slight smirk. "Would you like to answer that, or shall I?"

"Well," the Doctor drew out as he ruffled his hand through his hair. "Both, I suppose. Gallifreyans, and so, by virtue of their ancestry, also Teni, had both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. However, when the Teni left, Gallifrey focused more on time and space travel, strengthening the Time Lord characteristics. The Teni focused on their mental powers, it's now one of their greatest strengths." The Doctor considered a moment. "Only time I've ever attempted it was in The Year That Never Was." He glanced at Jack. "And that was with the minds of the whole of Earth strengthening me. But, I suppose, or at least I would think, that perhaps I could get back into practice if I tried." He looked to Scarlett, the proposition directed to her. "Should catch on again pretty quick, eh?" He grinned as he finished his thought.

"Oh!" Jacob tilted his head to the side. "Oh, I remember that year. Just accessed that memory—" He paused a moment. Donna was nodding, obviously remembering as well. Jacob continued, "but I don't remember telekinesis.

Scarlett sighed. She knew Jacob was incredibly concerned about what information had been blocked from his mind. It would bother anyone but was probably particularly disconcerting to him as when he looked in the mirror, he saw the Doctor, but the memories in his head were all bits and pieces. "I really am sorry, Jacob, that things aren't neat and tidy in your head, for you and Donna. I couldn't exactly be precise when I was blocking things out in the middle of the meta crisis. I had to work quickly before the meta crisis took hold. I promise when things settle down on Teni, I will go back in and tidy things up. Make sure I'm only blocking that which is absolutely necessary. I'll have the Doctor assist me, we'll allow you to keep as much as we can while still allowing for our privacy and protection." She looked to both Jacob and Donna. "Agreed?"

Jacob and Donna looked at each other quietly for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, I think we'd like that. Thank you." Donna spoke up this time.

"Are you two communicating telepathically already?" The Doctor questioned their silent glances at one another.

"Just a little. So far, it seems we can understand a lot just from facial expression, however. But I'd like to get more practice with the telepathic abilities—and the telekinesis for that matter," Jacob mentioned, and Donna nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I could…," Scarlett began, but stopped as quickly as she started, frowning at herself. "No," She reconsidered and shook her head. "Let me get through these meetings. I have some ideas, but I must focus on what's ahead of me the next few days, then I can consider the future, and whatever that holds."

"That seems fair." Donna smiled at Scarlett and squeezed her hand. "Now—did those eggs get ruined or will we have breakfast soon?"

Scarlett smiled back, relieved to be let off the hook for the time being. And happy at the idea that she might have the chance to help her new friends find some peace and completion in what had been a tumultuous few days. "Yes, breakfast! I should be able to salvage something, and we'll have a meal soon! Take your tea and go relax in the library, I'll let you know when everything is ready."

She turned back to her work and noted that Jack and Jacob both slipped in beside her separately to pour themselves a cup of tea before heading out. She also noted to herself that she had not seen the Doctor do the same. She glanced sideways and saw him leaned against the end of the counter, watching her work. Her eyebrow shot up as she carefully retrieved the spoon from the eggs and placed them back on the heat.

 _Are you sure you weren't just showing off?_ The Doctor let a small smile creep onto his lips as he gently pushed the thoughts out to her.

She audibly cleared her throat, but didn't look back at him, instead, focusing on pulling more ingredients from out of the refrigerator. _You think I would do such a thing? Show off?_

 _Nah, not really._ He watched her a few more moments before he released his thoughts to her again. _Before, when you stopped yourself. You were thinking about teaching all of us to strengthen our minds, weren't you? Would you teach me? How to strengthen my abilities again? My telepathy isn't too rusty, but you are amazing. And that whole telekinesis thing. Don't know if I'd be using it to prepare breakfast, but it would sure come in handy when performing repairs on the TARDIS, to be able to get to things my hands can't reach._

"I'd like that, yes." She switched between thinking and speaking with him with ease. "That is, if things work out. If I get to stay. It's why I reconsidered bringing up the idea." She stopped what she was doing a moment, trying not to be overwhelmed by what the next few days might hold for her future. She cleared her throat again and tried to refocus on the task in front of her. "Should we have toast?"

"Why are _you_ the one making breakfast anyway? We're headed back to your planet for you to go into important meetings, I should be making breakfast for you." He stepped over and held his hand out for the utensil in her hand.

"I don't mind, you know. I enjoy cooking." She held tight to the spoon in her hand.

"Nevertheless, let me do this. Please. Donna has gotten me accustomed to helping in the kitchen and I've actually gotten quite good at a few things. Let me show you. Now please, sit."

Scarlett relented, handing him the spoon. She moved to sit down at the table and smiled as she spoke, "Donna—she's been good for you." She watched him continue her preparations.

He smiled back. "Oh yes, she has. She's brilliant. Can't wait for you two to get to know each other better. You didn't have much time to get to know Martha either, we'll have to swing back round to her some time, so you can chat. You'll love her story about when—" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the concerned look in her downward turned face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "You're talking as if I'll be able to hop right back onto the TARDIS and go off adventuring." The look of fear on her face overwhelmed the Doctor as he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm worried it won't be so easy. What if I must stay on Teni for months? Years?"

"Then I guess I had better find a place to park the TARDIS close to the citadel, maybe a place of my own so I'm not getting in the way watching you while you work. Maybe you can help find me some work to do. When Jack is ready I'll drop him back off on Earth. We'll see if Donna and Jacob want to visit Earth for a bit too, but they may want to stay and explore Teni." He was going to continue rambling on before she interrupted him.

"Doctor!" She looked genuinely shocked. "How can you possibly be so easily prepared to stay on Teni for that long?"

"How could I possibly want to leave?" he answered her question with one of his own, equally shocked. "Scarlett, I left you before and I almost lost you. I'm not losing you again. I wasn't kidding when I told you yesterday, I'm staying till you kick me out."

"But Doctor," she pleaded. "You are a traveler, an adventurer, you—"

He interrupted her, finishing her sentence, "—made a promise to you before I left the first time. Nothing has changed."

"But that's been three years for you! You must have moved on. Martha. Donna."

"Moved on?" He stopped what he was doing and turned to look her in the eyes. "Martha and Donna, they have been my companions. I explained to you what being a companion meant before I left. Now Martha, she fancied me, but I pushed her away because, well, it could never be like that. And she eventually moved on, albeit after some terrifying ordeals. I was denying my heartbreak over not hearing from you by talking about Rose." He moved on to his next companion, explaining, "Donna and me—she's my best friend. You see that, right?" He came close and knelt down in front of her, so he could be at eye level with her as she sat. "The _only_ reason I kept you a secret was because I thought it was what you needed. It broke my hearts when I didn't hear from you as the months went by. There's been no moving on, just avoiding my own feelings…" His voice faded off as he thought for a moment. Then just as quickly his mood turned and a broad grin came across his face and he exclaimed, "But you're back now!"

Scarlett was already preparing to give an argument back. That was until the Doctor spoke again of his feelings. And then that grin, why did he have to do that? She froze with her mouth open, then slowly shut it again with a sigh. "Doctor." She paused. "Are you sure?" It had only been three months of her time since he had left, promising to give her as much time and space to consider the revelation he had made to her. She knew how she felt, but thinking it to herself and revealing it to others, even him, were two very different things. And things had been busy on Teni, keeping her distracted by her thoughts on the matter. Then the planet moved and all hell broke loose and suddenly he was back. Now he was declaring his feelings again, albeit a bit indirectly, so far—the flirting, the smiles, the looks, brief touches. Now, he was speaking again of promises and commitment. She interrupted her own revelry to remind him of things they had discussed before. "You know I can't—I won't leave my people before the time is right. I just can't run off with you. And I can't expect you to stay. It isn't fair."

"It's fair if it's my decision. I will wait as long as it takes. I will gain your trust." He stood up, speaking firmly and passionately as he paced across the space in front of her. "I will prove to you and anyone else on Teni—anyone else in the whole of time and space, that I am true in my hearts. Nothing has changed about the way I feel. I just can't leave you this time…" His face grew serious and he looked down to the floor, stopping in his tracks as he considered the next words he spoke, "not unless you decide otherwise—if you make up your mind that it's over and tell me to leave you forever."

He looked as if his hearts might be breaking at even the thought. She stood, reached out and took his hand gently into her own, catching his attention enough for him to look back up to her face, then she shared a small smile with him. "Hey, that's not what I'm trying to say. Okay? And you know," as she continued, she smiled, hoping to turn the conversation on a more light-hearted note. "At some point, somewhere down the line, knowing your adventures, we are surely going to get separated. You can't hang onto me forever."

His own smile finally returned. "I can try. We'll deal with that when the time comes, but now is not the time. I. Am. Not. Leaving. Without. You." he said emphatically, staring into her eyes. She stayed quiet now, looking down at his hand in hers. "Please," he continued, grabbing her other hand, "Scarlett, I _will_ do this properly. I'll follow any customs, rituals, traditions, whatever the Teni people require, whatever you wish." He squeezed her hands and she looked back up into his eyes. He then finally spoke the words again that she had heard three months ago. The ones that had rocked her world, and his. Possibly altering the course of both their lives forever. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, "I love you."

"Doctor," she barely whispered and closed her eyes, but not before a few tears escaped.

He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his free hand, pulled up the hand he still held and kissed the back of it. He let out a sigh and spoke again, quietly, "I'm sorry I upset you. I just wanted you to remember how I feel before you went into that meeting with Balen."

"Not upset. I'm just a bit overwhelmed by your affection. I had forgotten how passionately you feel _everything_."

He smiled and feigned shock. "Three months for you and you were already starting to forget me? One more reason I must stay around, I suppose."

They both smiled and chuckled, then seemed to both decide it was time to move on and complete breakfast. As they plated all the food that had been prepared, he spoke again, "You know, I really am looking forward to seeing Teni again. You have a beautiful planet. I look forward to getting to see more of it."

She nodded. "I'll go let everyone else know breakfast is ready. You finish setting out the plates. We'll be ready to go to Teni before you know it."

An hour later, after everyone had eaten, Scarlett made contact with Teni High Command and alerted them that the TARDIS would be landing inside the citadel. It would do no good to cause havoc when their sensors detected an alien vessel. After confirming coordinates, Scarlett left the other four in the control room and went back to her quarters to change clothes. Her intention had been to change back into the outfit she had worn when she arrived on the TARDIS, ensuring their timing was such that she could go back to her suite and change into the proper attire. However, upon arriving in her room, she found a surprise waiting for her.

Laying on her bed was a replica of her royal dress garments and outer robes, exactly what she would need for her meeting. Atop it was a note: _Hope you don't mind, I asked the TARDIS if she could put this together for you. She and I paid very careful attention on our last trip here, and she downloaded lots of information, so it was easy enough for her. ~D_

A bit later, everyone's heads turned when they noticed Scarlett coming into the control room.

"Wowza!" Jack exclaimed and let out a whistle.

"Jack, stop." the Doctor glared. Donna and Jacob snickered.

"What? We can all appreciate the regal beauty of her Highness, the Queen of the Teni." Jack bowed slightly and winked at Scarlett. "You're all thinking it, I'm just brave enough to say it."

She smiled back, a hint of blush warming her cheeks, and slightly bowed her head in recognition. "Thank you, Jack." She turned to the Doctor. "Shall we, Doctor?" she said aloud, then in his head, _Thank you for the gift._

 _It is very much my pleasure, t_ he Doctor thought back to her, glancing back over her attire. The he turned back to the console and hopped about with his normal frenetic pace. He pulled the final lever and the TARDIS materialized in an alcove in an inner garden of the citadel. "My lady, your planet awaits." He smiled and spread his hand out in the direction of the TARDIS door as he bowed.

Scarlett moved towards the door and turned, looking towards Donna and Jacob, who seemed to stay close by each other most of the time, ever since Jacob had formed. "No matter what happens, I want the two of you to know that I do not, under any circumstances, regret what I did to save you both. There is nothing that can happen in those meetings that would make me want to go back and change a moment of what I've done. Donna, you are incredible, and the Doctor is right when he speaks of how important you are in the universe. I promise, whatever happens, I will find a way to help you both to settle the thoughts and memories in your minds."

She then turned towards the man in the old-Earth style military coat. "Dear Jack, you have stood faithfully as a friend of the Doctor for years, and I am grateful. Your life is a mystery, one that I hope to get to learn more about in the future."

She looked last to the Doctor, smiled, and without saying any words, turned to open the TARDIS door.


	7. Ch7: The Gardens

A/N:

Teni Citadel Garden Song: "From the Ground up (Instrumental) by Sleeping at Last

Scarlett opened the door to the TARDIS and peaked out, her smile grew as she looked around. The Doctor had landed the TARDIS in the exact spot he lad left from three months ago. _For me,_ she reminded herself. _Three years for him. And he got it right on the same spot._ They had landed in her favorite garden within the citadel.

Even though it was many floors high above ground in the fortress, water was pumped up from the natural springs underground, feeding streams that weaved through the plant life, and naturally watering the plants that lived within. Bright colored flora and fauna were everywhere, many native to Teni, some brought in from dignitaries visiting from other planets near and distant.

Pathways meandered around the plants and streams, all converging in the center of the garden at a beautiful large fountain with seating built all around the circumference. One pathway started right at the doorway to the TARDIS, as it led away, lining the pathway were the Teni Royal Guard. Men and women lined the pathway leading away from the TARDIS. They wore dark blue outfits and robes similar to what Scarlett had been wearing when she arrived on the TARDIS.

As she stepped down out of the blue box, the man closest to her pounded his staff twice on the ground. The other guards moved to stand at full attention, one arm behind their backs while the other held a staff like that of the lead guard. As Scarlett moved forward to stand in front of the man, the rest of the travelers aboard the TARDIS stepped out and surveyed their surroundings.

The three newcomers were taken aback by the beautiful surroundings, but remained quiet, unsure of what was customary in the way of greetings on Teni. The Doctor knew something about Teni customs from his last time here, and wanted to cause as little trouble for Scarlett as possible, so in a rare display, he kept quiet as well.

"Chief Randu," Scarlett spoke as she approached the lead guard. "I'm pleased to see you are well and weren't injured in the recent battle." She smiled up at the man who towered over her. "Is my brother ready for our meeting?"

Randu returned the smile and nodded. "Yes, my Queen. He and the the Elders are prepared to meet with you as soon as you are ready."

Scarlett turned back to her friends, "Please, make yourself at home. Feel free to roam the citadel. If you get lost or have questions, one of the guards can assist you. I will let you know any news as soon as I can. Please stay within the citadel. Tomorrow we will arrange for you to tour the planet properly."

Each one of the companions nodded at her before continuing to look around the garden. Only the Doctor kept his eyes on her, a look of concern on his face. She smiled towards him as she spoke into his mind, _I promise to keep our connection open, and let you know should I need your assistance._ She nodded once more in his direction before turning to the female guard who stood across from Randu. "Jana, please ensure that rest of the citadel guards understand my friends are to be made to feel welcome and shown proper respect. Assist them in whatever needs they may have. Also, I intend to break from meetings for dinner. Please let Rual know that my friends and I will dine in the Great Hall."

Jana gave a slight bow and then Scarlett turned and began walking between the line of guards. Randu followed closely behind her, several other guards fell in line behind them as they moved along a pathway towards one of the exits of the garden into the citadel halls. Some guards remained at the garden exits while the others marched out. Jana moved quickly away to an exit to attend to the Queen's instructions.

"Randu, let's go directly to the Elders Chamber. No need to delay," she spoke over her shoulder to him as he walked close behind her.

She walked a few more minutes in quiet before she felt the Doctor nudging at her mind again to speak to her, _How far away do you think we can be from each other and still communicate like this?_ he questioned.

 _I'm unsure, since you haven't been practicing telepathy regularly. Practiced Teni who have formed a connection or bond can communicate across the planet from each other. It will grow stronger the more you practice and train,_ she responded as they turned a corner and approached the Elders Chamber. _I'm about to go in, so I'll have to remain quiet. If there's an emergency, let me know, otherwise I'll speak to you at dinner._

 _I'll be waiting,_ was the last thought she got from him before the doors to the Chamber swung open. In front of her was a long table, seated along each side were twenty Elders, male and female, of different ages. At the far end was her brother, Prime Minister Balen. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the chamber, moving quickly to her chair at the closest end of the table. She sat down and looked around at each face. "Good morning, Elders. Good morning, Prime Minister. We have much to discuss, let us begin."

Exploring the garden, the Doctor and his companions had spread out a bit, each looking at different features. Donna found the Doctor by a one of the streams. She stepped up beside him, watching him carefully, particularly noting that he hadn't even seen her approach. "Alright, Spaceman. Spill it," she gently spoke to him.

He turned towards her, having been interrupted from his thoughts. "What's that?"

"Spill it. You. Scarlett. Feelings. C'mon, I know it's all swirling around up there in your head." She twirled her finger around in the direction of his head.

The Doctor quickly glanced at her before looking back away. "Um, well, you see…"

Donna could tell from his eyes that his thoughts and emotions were so close to the surface. She continued softly, "Doctor. Best friends, right? You can tell me, you know that."

"Yes, well…" He paused, then continued, "How we met, that's quite a long story."

"Okay, so long story. But in a nutshell—you do love her, don't you? That's what I'm seeing, isn't it? You're in love aren't you?"

A smile grew slowly on his face and he began nodding enthusiastically. "Oh, Yes!"

Donna smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Doctor! That's wonderful!" She pushed back away from him, then. "But, tell me, why didn't you mention her before the planets went missing?"

"I know you want to understand. The short story is, I met her on a space cruise ship. We went on one quick trip, and then I brought her back here. I stayed for a bit. Then I had to leave, and she had to stay. In her timeline, the time here on Teni, I left here three months ago. She had a planet to lead and the TARDIS was picking up strange readings on Earth. I confessed my feelings before I left, but she needed time. It's a bit complicated, both between our peoples, and with her being Queen and me being a Time Lord. Remember what she told us last night, about purity in the royal line? So, imagine the Queen being in a relationship with one of the people hers had rejected and left behind. I represent everything they left when they came to Teni."

"But that was ages ago, right?" Donna quietly questioned, trying to understand how these people could be so critical of the Doctor. "I mean, you're not like your people, right? That's why you had to do—what you had to do."

"Yes, but after thousands of years of the same belief, it's hard for one Time Lord to break that cycle," the Doctor argued.

"Well, if anyone can do that, it will be you." Donna smiled at him, hoping she was right.

The Doctor sighed and continued, "When I left, we agreed—she was going to contact me, keep in touch, but I didn't hear from her. For three years—"

"—because Teni was snatched out of time by the Daleks after three months of their time; and brought forward two and a half years," Donna completed his statement, nodded in understanding. "But that doesn't exactly explain why you didn't mention her."

His head tilted back and forth and he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to formulate a response. "I thought she had decided she didn't want to see or hear from me again—I reasoned that she had decided it's wasn't worth the trouble of going against all those staunch Teni beliefs. I felt the best way to respect her feelings was to deny my own. So I didn't mention her. It was a hard time for me, and I ended up diverting yours and Martha's questions onto what had happened with Rose. It seemed simpler that way, at the time…"

Donna could tell he was starting to go into his own headspace with his thoughts, so she urged him to continue, "And?"

"And?" The Doctor had been staring out at the water flowing by. He looked towards Donna, and decided he could only be honest with her. "I feel like an idiot. I should have tried to contact her. In the short time after we met, she made me see so many truths, about myself, my life—she cared so much about things, about me, and in a way I hadn't experienced." For a moment his face turned from serious to a grin. "In fact there's only one other person I've ever known who was quite like her. She turned out to be my best friend. Keeps me in line, she does." He noted Donna's blush and reached out to squeeze her shoulder in affection. "I should have known, she would have at least reached out to me and told me her feelings had changed. If I had only tried to reach out to her, I would have realized the planet was missing. Perhaps I would have found out about the Dalek plan sooner." He looked at his best friend compassionately. "Your life might not have gotten turned upside down as it has, Donna."

"Oh, Spaceman. I can't say this isn't all quite overwhelming if I think about it too hard. But look at me, I really will get to travel with you forever and—" She stopped suddenly, a thought occurring to her. "But wait, Doctor, if Scarlett is no longer Queen because of what happened, she can be with you with no hindrance, right? You two won't want me around—"

"Donna," he interrupted. "There's plenty of room on the TARDIS for all of us. Remember, I said it was meant to be piloted by six! Besides, I couldn't leave you behind! You're my best friend, the most important woman in the universe." He smiled. "And now, you're family. You're a Time Lady!" He embraced her in a tight hug that she returned. After a moment he pushed away slightly and frowned. "This might all be a moot point. What if she decides not to come. Even if she isn't Queen, this is still her home…"

"You can't think she won't want to come with you. Doctor, she loves you, can't you see that?"

"She's keeping her feelings pretty concealed, at the moment. There's been hints. I know she cares, otherwise I don't think she'd let us stay. But until she knows if she is free to act on—whatever—she isn't going to profess anything. Oh, and public displays of affection are pretty limited here on Teni, especially for royalty. But everyone in general tends to keep their hands to themselves when in public. Best you tell Jacob and you two keep that in mind—" The Doctor didn't notice, or at least pretended not to notice, Donna's jaw drop at that statement. He was staring off into space again as he spoke. "Anyway, the one thing that is obviously clear is that her people come first. And rightfully so. She's been so concerned that I shouldn't have to wait around for her. Seems my long-standing reputation as being non-domestic is coming back to bite me. But Donna, I don't think I can leave again, after what happened last time. Not till she's decided."

"Maybe the three of us aren't the only ones who have had a major change. Maybe she's changing you too, for the better. And besides, maybe you aren't domestic, but stubborn as a mule, yes." Donna smirked and batted him on the shoulder playfully.

They both heard a throat clearing behind them and turned to see Jacob and Jack. Jacob spoke, "Sorry to bother you both, but we'd like to do a bit more exploring around the citadel. Thought you might like to join us?"

Donna looked to the Doctor and he nodded as he began to speak, "Yes, in fact, I'd like to get to the outer hallways and have a look outside. She didn't want us going outside yet, but I want to see how much damage the Daleks caused here."

"Do you know your way around, or should we ask for directions?" Jack asked.

"This is where they had me park before, and I remember a specific spot Scarlett took me to before to show me the city. I can get us there, no problem." They stepped back into the central area and found Jana stationed back at one of the exits from the gardens into the main citadel hallway, having finished her assignments from the Queen by now. The Doctor approached her and asked, "Jana, if we need assistance, are guards still stationed within sightline of each other within the citadel?"

Jana nodded. "Yes, Doctor. Perhaps even more heavily than what you remember. We haven't yet released the protocols put in place during the Dalek invasion."

"If I remember correctly, the northeast corner tower gives a good view of the city and surrounding areas? I'd like to get a view of the damage the Daleks have caused," the Doctor asked.

Jana gulped, visibly tensing, then looked directly at him then, a rarity for the Royal Guard. "Yes, I believe the Northeast corner will give you the view you seek, Doctor."

"Thank you, Jana." With that he finished their discussion and quickly turned, heading out of the garden at a fast pace, with his companions following closely behind. Jana's reaction had made him even more concerned over the state of the planet.

"You think it's worse than they've let on, don't' you?" Jacob huffed as he moved quickly to catch up with the Doctor. "You think they haven't told us the severity of the damage."

"I heard all of Scarlett's conversations with Balen while on the TARDIS. He mentioned nothing about any damage. But If I had to guess, I think those meetings Scarlett is in are about more than just her change of biology." He was now speaking as he ran, the others keeping up with him. Jack with his long legs and plenty of practice from running on the job with Torchwood, Jacob having the same gait and physicality as the Doctor, and Donna having grown used to running with him.

Suddenly he slid to a stop, the others almost tripping over each other as he tapped a button on the wall for a lift. Without realizing it, his foot was tapping impatiently as he waited for it to arrive. When it did they all got on and it quickly moved upwards towards the top of Northeast tower of the citadel. When they stepped out he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks at the window, looking out over the land.

"Oh my god," Donna gasped out as her hand went to her mouth.

Looking out over the horizon they saw what was left of the city. Some buildings appeared to be demolished, others had smoke still billowing out of them from what must have been fires that had been put out not long before. Flying all around were ships that were hauling debris and what was left of the dead Daleks. The ships with full loads were heading out of the city.

Jacob reached out and placed his arm around Donna's shoulder as tears flowed down her cheeks. Jack moved to stand next to the Doctor, whose hands were resting on the windowsill, head hung low.

"Doctor, we've got to help them recover. There's so much work to do, surely, we can help. With the combined skills of our team—" Jack had already begun analyzing in his head strategically how they could best help with the cleanup and recovery efforts.

"But Jack, don't you see. If Teni was hit this bad, with their advanced defenses, Earth must be even worse. You must want to—"

Jack interrupted the Time Lord, "Doctor, have you forgotten your own resources? Time travel, remember? So, we help the Teni. Take as long as we need to here. Then we go back to Earth and we help there. I won't leave Scarlett and her people like this when they need us too."

The Doctor turned, his face was weary from looking at the damage, but it held a small smile for Jack. "Scarlett was right, you are indeed a good friend, Jack—"

Before he could continue, Donna gasped and pointed towards the ocean. "Doctor, _what_ is _that_?"

The Doctor turned to the direction she was looking and saw a large ship rising out of the water. "Ah, that is a transport coming up from the underwater city. Teni is ninety percent water so long ago they built a large underwater network of cities. All their aircraft also function underwater.

"That's amazing! We've never visited an underwater city before, Doctor!" Donna watched the ship rise up out of the water and into the air, heading to what she guessed was a docking station that rose up into the air above the city.

"Yes, I don't get to many underwater cities. I did visit Atlantis a few times," the Doctor stated. Donna and Jack both looked at him, mouths agape.


	8. Ch8: Decisions Made

Scarlett had completed her summary statement to the Elders, giving detailed explanation of what had occurred both on the TARDIS and her understanding of what occurred on the Crucible, during the final showdown with the Daleks.

Prime Minister Balen had presented a detailed report to her of what had been occurring on Teni from the moment she had left to assist the Doctor.

The Elders had many questions for her, regarding the nature of her biological change, how it had happened, why she had interfered with the meta crisis. Most of them asked their questions out of natural curiosity and good will, but as with any government, there were a few more skeptical members of the group.

After two hours of discussion, Scarlett felt the need to bring things to a resolution. "Elders, Prime Minister, I understand the nature of your questions. Curiosity is fair in these circumstances. However, the 'how?' and the 'why?' are not nearly as important as the 'what now?'" Scarlett stated. She was sitting up straight in her chair, hands resting gently on the table in front of her as she spoke with poise and gentility. "Even before I stepped foot on the TARDIS, before the metacrisis occurred, a plan was already written that can answer that question. We have come together for many meetings in the past year, and particularly in the past three months, to determine the next course of action for the Teni government, knowing that one day my time as Queen would come to an end."

She paused and looked around the room at each Elder. "Some of us, for our own reasons, have been hesitant in considering this plan the course of action to be taken. However, even if you don't believe in fate and destiny, surely we can agree that the time is now upon us—we must take action."

She looked at Balen, who nodded his head in agreement with her, before she continued, "The facts are as follows: One: According to current Teni law, I am no longer able to be Queen of our people. Two: There is no other person who can fulfill the necessary requirements to become Queen, or King, of our people. Three: We have a plan already written and prepared that can solve this problem. A change to our governmental structure. This plan will place the Prime Minister as the head of our people. The Elders will remain in place. The people will continue to vote for their Prime Minister, but now, they will be voting for the person who holds the highest office in our land."

The Elders were surprisingly quiet as she continued her speech, "I boldly request that each of you consider the future of our people and vote unanimously to move forward with this plan. We _must_ present a united front to our people in this announcement."

One of the Elders raised his hand slightly off the table to gather the group's attention and spoke, " _If_ we approve this plan, what happens then? My Queen, our people are in turmoil right now. The Daleks presented the first threat we have dealt with in a very long time. Even with our strong defenses, we took heavy losses in the city and surrounding townships. Even the underwater cities are in great need of assistance."

"I agree." Scarlett nodded. "It is imperative we maintain a strong government through this time of healing and restoration of our land. For that reason, I recommend we make the announcement, _with_ a clear statement of partnership between Balen and myself, a transition time of sorts. I will remain in place, by Balen's side, and we will work together to restore our cities and towns to their rightful glory. At that time, once we see that restoration is well under way and our infrastructure is sound, we will set the date for the official transfer of power."

The Elder who had spoke up nodded, seeming to be satisfied with the answer. "I am ready for the vote."

An hour later, after a little more discussion, the vote was completed.

"Thank you Elders for your participation in our meeting. As that matter has been addressed, and we still have a bit more time before the dinner hour approaches, I recommend we address the issue of rebuilding our land."

"Clean up work has already begun, and emergency services are in place," Balen addressed Scarlett. "The next stage is to begin assessing the areas of need. We'll need to determine who needs help, and what takes priority, and how to provide the resources we have available…" Balen paused, and Scarlett could see that he was trying to determine if he should say what was on his mind.

"What is it, Prime Minister? You have something more to say?" Scarlett asked.

"My Queen am I correct that the Doctor and his companions will be remaining on Teni for some time?" Balen questioned.

Scarlett managed to maintain decorum, though she wondered where Balen was taking this line of questioning. "That is their desire, yes. As long as they are permitted."

"It is obvious from their work with the Daleks, and your experience with the Doctor, that he and his companions are very resourceful. I would recommend to the Elders that we officially request the Doctor's assistance in the next steps in restoration."

Scarlett couldn't hide the smile that formed at Balen's recommendation. It was perfect. She began thinking of all the ways the Doctor and her new friends could be helpful in the coming days. And, she considered, it meant more time spent in the Doctor's company. An idea that did not disappoint her.

She was jolted out of her revelry by one of the Elders. "You are recommending that we ask a Gallifreyan for assistance?"

Before Scarlett could respond, Balen scoffed at the man. "I am recommending that we ask a friend of the Teni people to assist us using the great resources he has at his disposal. Oh, and yes, he happens to be a Time Lord from Gallifrey. Elder, have you so quickly forgotten this man's history? He is the reason the Time Lords were stopped from their destructive path in this universe. He is the reason our planet, oh yes, and the rest of reality, was not wiped from existence. I believe more respect and less racism is in order here. If not out of respect for our friend, the Doctor, then for our own Queen who is now herself a Time Lady."

"Here, here!" many other Elders spoke loudly in unison.

Once again, Scarlett was beaming with pride towards her brother. Oh yes, he was ready for his new role, she was sure.

The Doctor and his friends had been wandering through the Citadel most of the day, except for lunch time, spent in the garden, and some time in the TARDIS later in the afternoon getting changed for dinner. Well, really it was just Donna who requested time to get changed. The Doctor, Jacob, and Jack all insisted that their current attire was perfectly appropriate, as if changing into a different outfit would be changing the very essence of their being. Donna had tried arguing but quickly gave up all hope of convincing the three men otherwise and let it be. She was determined to find out later, however, how many copies of the same outfit the three men owned.

What seemed like ages later, she finally stepped back out of the TARDIS. Jack and Jacob were sitting on the water fountain bench, the Doctor paced along the path in front of them. As soon as he heard the TARDIS door open, he turned and stepped towards her. "Finally! Donna, are you ready? Can we go now?" he whined

"Yes, yes. Calm down, Spaceman!" Donna said as she smoothed her hands over the new dressy tunic and pants she had picked out for the night.

The Doctor wanted to fuss, to remind Donna that at this dinner they would hopefully be given news of how the days meetings were going for Scarlett. He hadn't heard anything, mentally or in-person, from her all day, and it was unnerving him. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and huffed as he waited for her and the other two men to walk ahead of him towards the dining hall.

As they walked, he considered the two books held in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. Earlier in the day he had re-discovered the massive Citadel library and was excited to find some books that he intended to read thoroughly over the next few days. Research that he hoped would help him overcome some cultural obstacles in the near future, if things went well for him.

As they approached the dining hall two attendants opened the doors and escorted them in. They were directed to specific seats at one end of the long table, which was obviously meant to host large gatherings of guests and dignitaries. The Doctor was seated just to the right of the head seat, the one at the left side remained empty. _Another guest then_ , the Doctor thought. To the left of the open seat Donna was seated, with Jacob to her left. Jack was seated to the Doctor's right.

"I can't believe this!" Donna whispered, "Mum and Gramps will never believe it when I tell them I ate dinner in a royal dining hall with a Queen!"

"Oh, well, maybe you'll get to introduce them to Scarlett. That should make it believable!" Jacob interjected with a grin.

"I hope so!" Donna replied. She glanced over at the Doctor, knowing he was hoping for a future that included Scarlett traveling with them as well. She could also tell he was about to jump out of his skin for news that might reveal that future to be a possibility.

She was about to make an attempt at small talk while they waited when the large doors opened, revealing Scarlett being escorted in by her brother, the Prime Minister. Her arm was hooked around his and they smiled as they entered. The Doctor was the first to quickly stand, followed by the rest of his companions. Donna noted that his sight was glued to Scarlett as she entered, and she thought she could see his heart beating through his chest from across the enormous table. His nervous energy always did get the better of him, she thought, and he was about to jump out of his skin right now.

She was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one who had changed attire. Scarlett wore a gorgeous dress that seemed to change shades of deep blue as she moved.

As they entered, Scarlett glanced around the table, smiling at each of them. Jack noted to himself that when her gaze landed on the Doctor, her smile seemed to widen, and the smile he returned caused her to blush and glance away. _Like a couple school kids, you'd never know they were both hundreds of years old!_ he thought to himself.

Balen helped Scarlett to her seat. Once she was seated, he sat down to her left, with the others at the table following his lead. Once they were all settled, Scarlett finally spoke. "Thank you, friends, for joining my brother and I for dinner this evening. Let this meal be the first of the many ways we hope to show our thanks to you for the bravery and courage by which each of you has performed these past few days. Later there will be celebrations in your honor, but for now we wished to say our thanks privately."

"Can we assume, your Highness, —" Jacob glanced at his brother and back to the Queen, then to the Prime Minister as he spoke, "—Prime Minister, that your meetings today went well?"

Before an answer could be given, attendants began the task of bringing the meal in to the table. Donna smiled at Jacob, pleased that he was cutting to the chase on behalf of his brother. She was unsure if the Doctor could have formed a complete sentence at that moment if he had tried. He seemed to be gripping his silverware almost hard enough to bend it, and she saw him swallow hard as he waited to hear a response.

Scarlett looked to her brother and nodded, and he spoke. "Well, Jacob—" Balen interrupted himself to confirm, "It is Jacob, isn't it?" Jacob nodded and Balen continued, "Yes, I can say now that yes, the meetings did go well. I believe we receive the response from the Elders that we had both hoped for."

"And what," the Doctor squeaked out before clearing his throat, hoping his voice would return to normal and not further reveal his anxiety. "What does that mean exactly? For Scarlett?"

Balen smiled at the Doctor as he replied, "It means that Scarlett and I will be working in partnership over the coming months to restore the order and rebuild the infrastructure that Teni lost during the Dalek invasion."

"And then," Scarlett turned to look at the Doctor, continuing the answer for her brother, "when we and the Elders feel that order is in place, power will be transferred to the Prime Minister." She smiled over to her brother. "Balen will lead the people of Teni."

"And Scarlett will be free of her duties as Queen." He smiled at his sister, then sat back in his chair in a relaxed position and looked back to the Doctor. "She will be free to go and do as _she_ please."

The Doctor gulped again, this sounded good, this sounded brilliant, but he couldn't seem to get his brain to release the nervousness he felt. And what was the look Balen was giving him? Suddenly he felt a warmth within his mind and a voice returned. _Breathe, Doctor. You look as if you are about to pass out._

Finally, he felt himself calming. _I think you may be right, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed._ He smiled nervously in her direction and tried not to let the moisture in his eyes overflow. _I just-_ the Doctor's thoughts were cut off by another voice.

"So, Prime Minister," Jack spoke, hoping to move things along as he noticed the Doctor's composure about to break. "We'd like to help if at all possible, with the cleanup, restoration, anything we can do?"

"Well," Balen replied with a smile. "You seem to have beat me to my own question. I do have one matter of an official capacity to take care of at this dinner. You see, Doctor," he continued, looking around at the group then landing his eyes on the Doctor. The distraction was exactly what the Time Lord needed to get his wits about him. Balen continued when he saw he had the Doctor's attention. "On behalf of the people of Teni, as represented by myself and the Elder Council, we would like to request your assistance, along with your present companions, in the restoration of planet."

The Doctor took the first deep breath he had since Scarlett had entered the room, a wide happy grin on his face. "Prime Minister, it would be my honor!"

Scarlett was now free to make up her mind about what her future would look like. And the Doctor was being given a project. An opportunity to help her and her people. Things were getting better and better.


	9. Ch9: Hope Remains

Chapter Song: "Hurricane" by Slow Meadow

That evening after dinner, as they walked back towards the garden, the Doctor noticed that Balen had quietly ushered Jacob, Jack, and Donna ahead and had them in a conversation. He and Scarlett were a few steps behind, shyly, and somewhat awkwardly passing glances back and forth between each other.

The humor was not lost on him, that at 900 some years old he felt and was acting like a schoolboy with a crush. The affect this woman had on him was preposterous!

As they moved further down the hall towards to the garden entrance, Jacob turned from his discussion with the others, walking backwards as he posed a question, "Doctor, do you mind if I show the Prime Minister around the TARDIS? I'd like to discuss with him how we might be able to help with the relief and restoration efforts?

"No, no, not at all," the Doctor replied, only half glancing ahead towards Jacob and the others. His attention was focused between the ground in front of him and Scarlett, who walked along beside him. He hadn't felt this awkward in ages. But the knowledge that soon she'd be able free of her ties to the throne and able to make her decisions without those complications made him feel as nervous.

Soon they were back in the garden and before the Doctor could say anything, Jacob led Balen, Jack, and Donna into the TARDIS, leaving Scarlett at his side.

"Well, there's that then. I get the distinct feeling they intended to leave us to ourselves, don't you?" As he spoke, the Doctor ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Yes." Scarlett grinned towards the closing TARDIS door, then looked back to him. "Shall we have a stroll through the garden, then?"

The Doctor smiled back. "That'd be fantastic, yes!" Without thinking, he held out his hand for her to take.

Scarlett looked down at his outstretched hand, then quickly looked around the immediate area. They were alone, the guards were on standby just on the outside of each doorway, out of view.

As if he felt his sister's hesitancy, she heard Balen's voice in her head, _Go ahead, sister. Enjoy a few minutes while you have it. I've ensured you won't be disturbed. Things are only going to get more hectic tomorrow, enjoy tonight while you have it._

Before Scarlett could smile and act, the Doctor had picked up on her hesitation and pulled his hand back, dropping it to his side. He frowned and spoke quietly, "Oh, um, sorry. I forgot. I just thought—"

"No, no. Doctor, it's okay. I've just lived too long under the watchful eye of the Elders. My brother says I should relax this evening." She sighed then took another moment to look around before she determined her next course of action. She steeled herself, reached out, and grabbed his hand in hers. "I think he's right."

He gulped and looked down at their hands. "Are you—are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Let's walk. I have something to show you." She pulled on his hand and then nodded in the direction ahead, around towards the section of the garden that held plants from other planets. He smiled in relief and squeezed her hand, pulling her just a tad bit closer as they began to walk. She spoke again as they began moving, "Tomorrow morning the whole planet will hear the announcement from myself and Balen about the upcoming transition of power, as well as the relief efforts. Then things are going to be very—public. I'll have to be on guard. But tonight, I'm the citadel gardens, surrounded by royal guards. My brother has been whisked away to converse with your companions. He ensures me that for tonight, I have a moment of privacy—and to enjoy it."

"But," the Doctor said, not wanting to push his luck, but clarifying his knowledge of Teni customs. "Any public act of—affection—" He stopped walking and held up their hands briefly, staring down at their intertwined fingers as he continued, "is quite significant for the Queen of Teni"

"Public, yes. And normally, as Queen, I would consider any place on the planet to be public and not push my luck, but—" she paused to formulate further words.

"But?" the Doctor's voice went up an octave again as he rubbed on the back of his neck with his free hand.

"But, perhaps, I'm feeling a bit daring this evening." She grinned. "Things have gone so well today, better than I had imagined they would. And Balen is being very—encouraging." She lowered their hands back down and squeezed his hand again, her eyes twinkled as she smiled up at him and they began walking again.

"Grr…," he let out a playful growl of frustration as his hand went through his hair again. "I am seven hundred years older than you, how is it you are so much better at this—," He waved that hand in the air between them. "—stuff than me?"

She chuckled and grinned as they began walking again. "I'm seven hundred years younger, and perhaps just a _little_ less repressed, but not by much. As a culture the Teni people have been _much_ less repressed than Gallifreyans were, emotionally and—physically— but for the royal line—repressing your feelings has been considered a badge of honor." She rolled her eyes with her explanation, then grinned. "I'm perhaps a bit of a rebel, but hundreds of years of rule-following is heard to break."

He nodded in acknowledgement, then made his own point, "I'd say, any civilization that doesn't use looming as a means of reproduction is quite significantly _less_ repressed than Gallifrey."

She hummed an affirmative reply, then they both glanced at each other and realized what they were discussing and both blushed equally. As he glanced away quickly, the Doctor gasped when he saw a specific flowering plant nearby. "Well, look at that!"

"Oh yes!" Scarlett responded happily. "I knew we were close, but I was distracted and didn't realize how close. Why are you so surprised? Did you think I'd get rid of it?" She smiled and sat down on the large rock that sat close to the plant in question.

The Doctor knelt and gently touched the flower. There beside it was a small plaque with the name of the plant, its planet of origin "Gallifrey" and below it, in Gallifreyan writing was 'The Doctor.' "No, I'm just pleasantly surprised that it survived. I was hoping it would do okay; being transplanted from the greenhouse in the TARDIS is a bit of a tricky thing."

"I came here often to sit and think, in the past few months, since you left." She smiled down at the plant, and at the man bent down next to it, then continued, "It was a reminder to me that you would come back." He looked up at her and —there was that smile again. It was nice making him smile like that, she thought.

The Doctor moved to sit next to her on the rock. He looked around to see that this area of the garden was private and secluded, blocked from the rest by higher trees, bushes, and large rock formations. He looked back to her. "So," he said nervously, hand going back to the back of his neck again as he glanced at her. "A transfer of power, then?"

"Yes," she replied with a gentle smile.

"How long?"

She nodded. "Several months, for sure, probably six to eight, give or take, depending on how long it takes to get the cities and towns on the path to restoration."

He nodded back slowly. "And, any ideas, about what—what you'll do after that?"

Before she could answer, they heard a voice coming from the center of the garden, "Scarlett? Doctor?" It was Balen, already done with his conversation in the TARDIS.

The Doctor frowned, why couldn't Jacob have kept him busy just a bit longer?

"Be right there, Balen!" Scarlett voiced loud enough that her voice carried through the garden. Then she turned to the Doctor and answered his question in a whisper, "There's still much to happen before we make any decisions, Doctor." She saw his face turn downwards and a small look of disappointment crossed his face. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it to bring his attention back to her. "But for now, please remember this…" She smiled as she leaned over, pulling him towards her and before he could make another noise or movement, she had leaned in and given him a quick, gentle kiss.

Just as quickly, she moved back away and stood, straightening her dress, and began walking away backwards, looking at him with a smile. He was frozen, mouth slightly open, staring in the direction of where she had been sitting. After a moment he visibly shook his head, his brain finally rebooting. He looked at where she now stood. She spoke quietly again, with a smile, "Are you coming, Doctor?"

He took a deep breath, smiled, and jumped up off the rock, taking several quick steps to catch up with her as she turned the direction they were walking. She quickly grabbed his hand one last time, giving it a squeeze, before releasing it and moving a step away as they turned the corner back into the open area of the garden.

Balen stood near the fountain, waiting for his sister to appear, his hands hidden within his robes as he tucked them into the opposite sleeves. "Ah, there you are. I believe, Doctor, that your companions and I have come up with a satisfactory plan for tomorrow."

"Oh, very good." The Doctor smiled, considering how his companions had managed to shuffle off and disappear with Balen at just the right moment. He would have to remember to thank them for that later.

"As tomorrow my sister has promised you all a tour of the planet anyway, we thought it would be a good opportunity to begin the survey, so we can determine priorities. Donna has agreed to record, organize, and prioritize all our observations, working triage, per se. I understand she's quite handy with that sort of thing."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes! She'll be brilliant at that. She was already super-temp, with the Time Lady bits, she'll be even more remarkable."

Balen continued, "Once work has begun, Jack has requested to be 'boots on the ground.' Seems he doesn't like helping from afar. He's going to be our eyes and ears in the local communities, ensuring we're getting accurate data about how progress is being made, and, as he said, 'getting his own hands dirty.'"

"Sounds about right," the Doctor agreed.

"Jacob recommended that you and he assist with any needed major and minor equipment repairs or installation."

"You know, this twin thing could come in handy. Sounds like he covered all the bases appropriately." The Doctor grinned and nodded.

"Yes, about that," Scarlett interjected. "I'd like to spend a few hours tomorrow morning with Jacob and Donna; begin the process of giving back some of what I had to quickly block from them. Retrieving that knowledge sooner than later might be helpful, and even though it's only been a few days, I think they can handle a bit more 'memory dump' as Jack called it."

"I'll discuss it with them tonight, but I think they'll happily agree to that." The Doctor nodded towards Scarlett, then looked to Balen. "Prime Minister, I know I said it at dinner, but thank you again for your part in ensuring that my friends and I are able to stay and help you with recovery. It would have been terribly difficult for me—us—to have our hands tied in the matter and not be able to help."

Balen smiled and looked between his sister and the Gallifreyan. "Seems to me it's a positive all around. Now, if you don't mind, I need to escort my sister to her quarters and see that she gets some rest. I'll make arrangements for tomorrow's tour. Good evening, Doctor."

The Doctor bowed his head slightly towards Balen, "Evening, Prime Minister." He shifted towards Scarlett and did the same, a small smile quirking at the corner of his lips. "My lady."


	10. Ch10: Among Friends

After coming into the TARDIS from his walk through the garden with Scarlett, the Doctor plopped himself down into the jump seat with his feet propped up on the console.

His brain was stuck in a certain 15-second scene and refused to stop repeating it. He rarely indulged in such a distraction, but since his brain had been able to little more than stay distracted the past 24 hours, he decided to embrace it a bit longer. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, a smile on his face as he let the earlier conversation and gentle kiss that followed replay in his brain. _'But for now, please remember this…"_ she had said.

Blimey, how could he possibly forget? It wasn't his first time kissing someone, but it certainly hadn't happened often. In his previous incarnation, he kissed Rose to get rid of the vortex energy. With this face, he had kissed Martha to distract the Judoon. Donna kissed him to shock him. But none of those kisses held the feelings of the kiss Scarlett had just given him. The only time he had kissed someone in this regeneration with those feelings was Joan, and that was when he had used the chameleon arch to become human, but essentially, he was a different person then.

The only thing he wished could have been differently in this moment, was that he could have had the time to return the kiss. His smile hadn't faded as the image replayed in his mind again.

"Oh! It was that good, was it?" His smile turned into a grin when he heard Donna Noble pipe up from somewhere behind him. He scooted himself over, not yet opening his eyes, knowing his best friend was headed his direction. Sure enough, he felt the seat shift and her warmth beside him. "Sooo, please, do tell."

"Now, Donna, you know, I'm not one to kiss and tell—"

"What!? You kissed her! This is better than I thought!" Donna almost squealed in excitement.

"Actually," he said as he opened his yes, sat up, set his feet back down on the grating, and turned to her; the smile having not left his face. "She kissed _me_."

Donna gasped, "So the repressed Teni Queen and the repressed Time Lord are _actually_ an item?"

"Who, wait, what did I miss?" Jack spoke up as he entered the room. "Who did what, and why was I not involved?"

"She kissed him!" Donna exclaimed, hopping up and leaning against the console so she could see the Doctor and Jack.

"Who kissed who?" Jacob came in behind Jack, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Donna! That was supposed to be between you and I!" the Doctor whined.

"You kissed Donna!?" Jacob bristled.

" _What!?_ No!" The Doctor was now _totally_ broken out of his revelry, and his brain was trying to catch up with how fast this conversation was going where he didn't want it.

"No, you daft alien! Scarlett kissed the Doctor!" Donna placated Jacob, running her hands down his arms as he approached her.

"Oh!" Jacob and Jack said at the same time.

"Donna!" the Doctor whined again.

Jacob cleared his throat, realizing he had started to make a scene. He turned and leaned against the console beside Donna. "Oh, come on, Doctor. We deserve to hear a little of the gossip, after all. If it weren't for the three of us, you wouldn't have had your romantic interlude." Jacob spoke the last words a bit sing-song, eyebrows waggling at the Doctor.

"Here, here! If I can't be a part of the action, the least you can do is fill me in on all the saucy details." Jack grinned, and Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, c'mon!" The Doctor was flustered and got up to start fiddling with controls on the console, acting as if he was doing something very important. He sniffed. "It wasn't like _that_ , well not exactly. No, it wasn't like that."

"Well, I'm fairly certain by the look on your face when I entered the room that it wasn't a sisterly peck on the cheek," Donna teased him.

The Doctor blushed as he kept his eyes on the console, desperately not wanting to be further embarrassed by making eye contact with any of the three of his companions at that moment. "No, it wasn't that either—for certain."

It was Jacob who moved to his brother's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Doctor. I know we're messing about with you. Seriously, we knew you two needed some time after the news she and Balen dropped at dinner, that's why we brought him on the TARDIS with us. So, it went well?"

A smile quirked at the corner of the Doctor's lips and he looked up at his brother. "Yeah, it did." His face then went serious. "Tomorrow could be rough for her, with the big announcement. And things are going to be so busy the next few weeks, and for however long it takes us to get the planet back up to par. We may not have many chances to be alone till this is all over. She wanted me to have something to remember until this is all over." By the time he finished explaining, the smile had reappeared.

He hadn't realized until that moment when he felt Donna's hand on his other shoulder that she had moved around the console to be on his other side. "Doctor, we're so happy for you."

"Yeah Doc, you of all people deserve some happiness." Jack smiled as he came closer.

Before the Doctor could argue, the three had him in a group hug. They all chuckled together before he pushed them away. "Okay, okay, enough of that."

"Okay, Spaceman. But, oh—" Donna stopped herself. "I almost forgot, I've got tea and banana bread for everyone!"

"Banana bread!" the Doctor and Jacob exclaimed in unison. Both had almost simultaneously perked up like puppies being told it was time for dinner.

Donna shook her head. "You know, when you two do that, it's just a little bit scary."

"Oh, I don't know, I think it could be—" Jack started to speculate but was interrupted.

"Jack, stop!" the Doctor and Jacob exclaimed in unison. Jack broke out in a grin. They all laughed together as they left the control room, headed for the kitchen.


	11. Ch11: Their Story Revealed

_"…Thank you all for your patience as we move into this time of restoration for our people and our planet."_

As the announcement ended, Jacob shut off the screen on the TARDIS console and turned. Jack was standing by the jump seat, and Donna was in the seat next to where Jacob had been. "Well, that seemed to go well," Jacob said.

"Yeah, I can't believe she talked the Doctor into being on camera." Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Balen was actually the one who insisted. He said it was important for the Teni people to understand we were here to help," Donna answered. "How do you think people will take the part about the transfer of power?"

"Well, it all went through proper channels as far as their government is concerned," Jacob responded. "I'm sure there will be naysayers, but in the end, the people voted in Balen as Prime Minister with an overwhelming majority, so they can't scoff at his leadership too much."

"And what do you think about them not saying _why_ they acted on this plan now? You know, her being a Time Lady now?" Jack asked.

"Balen said they had been working on this plan for over a year. It's not as if they suddenly had to whip this together when she came back to Teni with the ability to regenerate. It may have been the catalyst to finally make it happen, but it had been a long time coming."

"It sure does explain why she was so dodgy with us when we got upset about them removing her from power," said Donna. "It's what she really wanted all along. They needed a change in government and this gave her a reason to bow out gracefully."

"Yeah, and a way to be with the Doctor." Jack grinned.

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know that it's for us to figure out what would have happened between the two of them had the metacrisis not occurred, giving her the opportunity to step down as Queen and live a 'normal' life—"

"Hah! If she thinks life with the Doctor will be normal, she's got another thing coming to her!" Donna chuckled.

Before they could continue, the TARDIS door swung open and the Doctor came stomping in, pulling at his tie to loosen it. "I still don't understand why your brother had to have me up there like that," he whined. "I felt like a— like a piece of meat, on display for the whole world to see. I wasn't even given anything to say."

Scarlett was hot on his heels, stepping in quickly behind him, causing the companions to look at each other with concern. She wasn't wearing the outer dress robes they had seen her in on screen, she must have quickly changed into more comfortable clothing, or been wearing it under the robes. She wore a light purple linen wrap shirt and tan loose-fitting linen pants.

"Doctor, you _know_ Balen only wants my people to see your presence in a positive light. He wants them to know you are here to help," she argued.

He then pulled the tie completely off and threw it onto the console. Then he then began his, 'I'm doing something important with these switches, not just ignoring you' routine.

She gave him an exasperated look and reached out, grabbing his arm to stop him. "And maybe, just _maybe_ , he was thinking about the _future_. Balen wants to be sure the people of Teni trust you as much as _he_ does. As much as _-I-_ do." She left lots unspoken in that statement, but just wanted him to see, if they were to have a future together, it would have to be with him on friendly terms with her people.

He finally stilled his movements, glancing down at her hand on his arm, then back up at her. He then turned his body fully towards her, away from the console, his face visibly calming. "Really? You think that's why?"

"That's one of the reasons, yes." She smiled at him reassuringly. "It wasn't really that bad, was it?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, I suppose not."

Donna glanced at Jacob and sent into his mind, _Did you just see that? I think she just calmed the Oncoming Storm! I've never seen anyone do that before!_ Jacob merely grinned at her in response.

As if he had heard the comment, though they knew he hadn't, the Doctor suddenly realized they had an audience. He looked up at his three companions. "Oh, um, so—" He glanced at the screen they had been watching earlier and rubbed his neck restlessly. "So, you saw the announcement."

"Yes, we did. Though the after show was equally entertaining," Donna remarked as she crossed her arms over her chest, glancing between the Doctor and Scarlett with a smirk.

The Doctor blushed. "Oh, erm, sorry about that. Just not my thing. Being on camera."

"Never would have guessed," she shot back at him.

After a moment of silence between the five of them, Scarlett thought maybe it was a good time to move the conversation away from the Doctor's embarrassing outburst. "Jacob, Donna, are you ready for our work?" Jacob and Donna both nodded, and she looked to Jack. "Jack, would you mind helping the Doctor bring us some tea to the library?"

"Not at all, your Highness. But once you're no longer Queen, I'm going to expect some payment in return for all these favors." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she chuckled. The Doctor's eyes almost rolled back in his head and he huffed in Jack's direction, which got an even bigger grin from Jack. He loved riling the Doctor up a bit.

"Shall we?" Scarlett looked to Jacob and Donna and waved in the general direction of the hallway, towards the library.

Jacob smiled and started walking, Donna at his side. "Allons-y!"

The Doctor whined, "Hey, that's my line!"

As Jacob and Donna sat down on the couch, Scarlett followed them and sat in the arm chair beside them. "While we wait for the Doctor, I wanted to say again, how terribly sorry I am that I left you all in such chaos after the metacrisis. It was obviously quite a stressful moment for all of us, and as if things weren't confusing enough, I went and blocked things in your minds."

Scarlett was interrupted by the Doctor walking in, with Jack following him, carrying a tray with several tea mugs. As they all settled in with their tea, the Doctor explained what they wanted to do next.

"Scarlett and I have discussed how best to handle the memories you hold of mine. There's no danger of your new Time Lord brain not being able to handle them, and after some thought, I'd like for you both to be able to access them as needed. There's no one else I would trust more with those memories than the two, well three, of you." The Doctor set down his tea and Jacob took the opportunity to speak.

"I wondered about that. Scarlett, did you get the Doctor's memories as well?"

"Yes, yes I did. And I did my best to close them off like I did for you all. It's a bit more difficult to do on oneself, though. The Doctor plans on assisting me with my own blocks."

"Donna," the Doctor continued. "You have lived your own full life up to this point, and I want your identity to remain your own and not be muddled by my memories. But as you grow as a Time Lady, the knowledge you have gained from me will be crucial, so we'd like you to retain the memories, but basically only access them when you need to. For example, when you think of your childhood, with your mother, you shouldn't have an image of my mother pop into your head. That should only happen if you specifically think of _my_ mother."

"You can do that?" Donna asked as she looked between the Doctor and Scarlett.

"We can start the process today, and we'll continue to work on it," Scarlett answered. "Another way to think of it is this, when it comes to your own memories, you access them quickly and without work. Like if computer files could open just by thinking of them. To access the Doctor's memories it will require more intentionality. Like having to find the file on the computer and open it."

"And for me?" Jacob questioned. "I have no life before the metacrisis, other than that of the Doctor, and the things I remember of Donna's."

"Correct. And for you I willingly give all my memories to keep as your own as well," the Doctor replied. "But I want you to be able to recognize the difference between them being your own and what you carry from me. But from the metacrisis forward you create your own memories. Your own life. I'd also like to recommend that we ensure Donna's memories are locked, and then from this day forward, only she will be the one to go in and unlock those memories—" The Doctor looked between Jacob and Donna. "—as the two of you decide together."

"So how does this all work, then?" Donna questioned.

"Scarlett will work with you, because it requires more precision, and things in the mental domain are much more her strong suit than mine. I will work with Jacob, since we are primarily just unlocking memories."

"But, what about all the information about Teni? About you, Scarlett?" Jacob straightened and looked at her curiously.

Scarlett breathed deep as she nodded in understanding and glanced at the Doctor, then back to Jacob and Donna. "I've been thinking a lot about that, and I've discussed it with the Doctor a bit. You two are about to give of yourselves to help my people recover from a great devastation. You have quickly become my friends, and my own confidants. I too, like the Doctor, can think of no one else I'd rather trust with that information."

"And that's where you come in as well, Jack," the Doctor continued where she stopped. "Scarlett would like to share the information with you as well. If we all have a basic understanding of what this world is supposed to look like, then it will be an advantage as we help them."

'That is, if you are willing, Jack," Scarlett added as she looked to him.

"I'd be honored, ma'am." Jack nodded and smiled to her.

With that acknowledgment, Scarlett sat forward in her seat. "Well then, let's get started. I will lay the groundwork with Donna for how the different memories will be organized. The Doctor will do the same for Jacob. Then we will all five come together and I will begin unlocking those memories specific to Teni. I do this because I wish to share them with you in an enhanced way."

(BONUS SCENE TO FOLLOW LATER)

Almost an hour later, Scarlett and Donna opened their eyes in unison. A small gasp escaped Donna's lips as she brought herself back into 'reality.' "Wow, that was something."

Scarlett smiled and turned to see the three men watching them. One of her eyebrows raised as she looked at the Doctor. "Done so soon, do I need to check your work."

"Hey, I'm not exactly an amateur at this. You said yourself, my job was much easier than yours." He then looked at Donna with concern. "How are you feeling?"

Donna took a moment to form her response. "Good. A bit more whole now, actually. We still have some work to do, but it's nice knowing the information is there to get to if I need it."

"Are you ready to continue? We should keep going." Scarlett asked as she looked between Donna and Jacob. They both nodded. "Jack, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he answered.

"Very good. I recommend we all take a seat on the floor. In order to share this experience, We'll need to form a circular connection. It will be easier done when touching." She was the first to stand, moving over to the open floor area by the library fireplace and sitting cross-legged. "Donna, please sit to my right, Jacob, sit next to her, then Jack. Doctor, please sit to my left."

She raised her hands and placed two fingers of each hand onto the temples of Donna and the Doctor. "Please, each of you do the same, then close your eyes." Everyone did as instructed. She then closed her eyes and continued to speak, "When you feel myself and the Doctor approaching, allow us to enter. We will only access those memories we need to unlock. The memories will be revealed to you, Jack as they are unlocked for Jacob and Donna."

After a few moments she felt the connection open up between the group. As she opened her mind, she momentarily became more sensitive to physical touch and felt the Doctor's fingers on her temple, then realized his thumb rested on her cheek, stroking gently. Her head leaned into his touch for a moment, and allowed the warmth of their personal mental connection to surround her, and felt it flourish further in her mind.

After a moment, the Doctor stilled his hand and she refocused. She began speaking mentally between the shared group connection. _Very good, everyone. The first thing we wish to share with you is the story of how the Doctor and I met. You will see the story, and—_ she hesitated momentarily, concerned about sharing her feelings.

 _It's okay, my love,_ the Doctor spoke in her mind, only to her. _These are my friends, our friends, trusted companions._

Scarlett took a deep breath and continued to the group, "Y _ou will see our memories, hear bits and pieces, and you will feel some of our emotions."_

After a moment, she and the Doctor began relaying the story using mental images:

(*More Detailed Bonus Scene to come later*)

*The Doctor alone on the TARDIS, then a sudden crash and he looked up to find the hull of a cruise ship lodged in the console room.*  
*Him in a tuxedo, walking through the cruise ship, observing the passengers and crew. He began to sense a presence in his mind, one he couldn't understand. He turned…*  
*Scarlett boarding the cruise liner on a vacation of sorts, a gift from a visiting dignitary to Teni.*  
*Her chatting and smiling with a young woman, one of the cruise line waitresses. She stopped mid-sentence, her head tilted to the side, and she apologized to the waitress. She then turned around and examined the crowd.*  
*The image flashed between the Doctor seeing Scarlett, and Scarlett seeing the Doctor. Both were sensing something about the other but were unsure what exactly drew them together. They shared a smile.*  
*Then images of them dancing together before being interrupted by an announcement about a group transport.*  
*The Doctor got himself into the same group as Scarlett and they teleported to Earth.*  
*Images of a street in London flashed, and Donna audibly gasped as she saw her own grandfather at his newspaper stand. Suddenly they are pulled back to the ship.*  
*Images then flashed forward of the ship in distress. The two of them working together to save what they could of the passengers and crew.*

Suddenly the images slowed and came into actual speed as they heard their voices.

The Doctor had just introduced himself properly to the group of passengers. Scarlett almost leapt forward. "A Time Lord!? From Gallifrey?"

"Yes, yes, that's what I said. Why Scarlett, you've heard of us?"

"Heard of you!?" She took one step closer and introduced herself properly, "Doctor, I am Queen Scarlett, of the Teni. This explains why I felt a presence in my mind."

"Yes I felt you too, but I couldn't understand why! The Teni!? But—they were—I thought they were lost during the Time War!"

"Still here!" She broke into a wide grin that he shared and they hugged each other tight for a moment before realizing they had an audience and broke free, blushing. The Doctor then went back to work trying to break into a computer system.

*The images began moving quickly again: the losses, and those saved. When it was all done they mourned together over those lost. *  
*Afterwards, she approached the TARDIS with him and he turned to make her an offer. He spoke to her, and held out his hand. She smiled and took it, him pulling her into the TARDIS.*

 _I offered her one more adventure before she went home, t_ he Doctor said to the group as the images faded.

 _I took him up on the offer,_ Scarlett added.

*Images then began of the two of them landing on an unknown planet. *  
*Children in dungeon cells.*  
*The two of them working together to try and save them.*  
*Scarlett was caught. Tied to a chair, beaten.*  
*The Doctor ran in and saved her.*  
*The two embraced, before finding their way back out.*  
*They stood together on a hill, surrounded by the children from the detention camp. They watched from afar as the detention camp explodes. Then turning to face each other, hand in hand.*

The images fade again.

 _I almost lost her that night,_ the Doctor whispered mentally to them.

 _But you saved me—us._

*Scarlett sat quietly in the jump seat in the control room of the TARDIS watching as the Doctor wandered quietly around the console, piloting the ship.*

 _He didn't want me to leave._

 _Of course not, I had fallen for you._

*They then saw the planet Teni from far above*  
*The Doctor's view as he watched Scarlett standing at the TARDIS doors looking down at her planet.*  
*They stepped out of the TARDIS into the Citadel gardens.*  
*The Doctor was introduced to a cautious and curious Balen, and several Elders.*  
*Later, alone with her, he stepped out of the TARDIS holding a potted flowering plant and smiled as he handed it to her.*  
*Then it was evening time and they sat by the fountain, he turned to face her as they sat and whispered into her ear.*

 _That's when I took the chance— I promised her forever._

*Suddenly she stood and took a few steps away, tears in her eyes as she spoke.*

 _And that's when I had to tell him that forever would have to wait._

*The Doctor stood at the TARDIS doors, face downcast. She stood several steps away from him, but leaned in to speak.*

 _I promised I would stay in touch._ _That I would figure something out… if I could._

*She started to reach a hand out, then she heard something from behind her and pulled back away. Balen and several Elders approached.*

 _I had to say goodbye with them standing there, watching. I couldn't even touch her, hold her hand…_

The images faded away for the last time.

After a few moments of silence, Scarlett spoke again, _And that, my friends,_ Scarlett spoke a little quieter, even her mental voice a bit shaky, _is how we met._

 _And fell in love,_ the Doctor added.

 _Yes,_ she confirmed quietly.

There was a moment of silence, then they heard Donna's voice out loud. "I'm sorry, but can we have a break for a moment?"

Scarlett pulled back at the same time the Doctor did, releasing the mental bond with the group. As they opened their eyes, they saw tears rolling down Donna's cheeks as she lunged from a sitting position towards where the Doctor sat, embracing him in a hug. "Oh, Spaceman."

The Doctor returned Donna's embrace. "I'm okay now, Donna."

"I know, but, three years you waited," Donna said into his shoulder. After a moment she released him and glanced shyly at Scarlett. "Sorry…"

Scarlett shook her head. "Don't apologize for caring for your friend. If it weren't for you caring so much, I know he wouldn't be here today. It's going to take a long time for me to thank you enough for that."

The other two men sat quietly, pretending their eyes weren't red and a bit wet too.

"I don't mean to rush, but we should continue. You need to give them the information they'll need about Teni before we leave, which is soon. Balen will be here to collect us within the hour," spoke the Doctor, as he resituated himself after his friend's hug.

"Very well. This next bit will be quicker. No emotions involved, mostly images and facts." Scarlett raised her hands back up to Donna and the Doctor and the others followed her lead.

A half hour later the "brain dump" was complete and Scarlett had communicated as much valuable and pertinent information about the planet as she could to the Doctor and his companions, her friends.


	12. Ch12: Family and Feelings

Summary:

The Doctor has a special surprise for his companions, and Jacob begins to express his intentions towards Donna.

* * *

A/N:

Finally, we start to explore Jacob & Donna's feelings. We'll see more of them now as we go along. My goal is to try and fill in more of the POV and feelings of each character as we go along, where appropriate.

* * *

The Doctor was the first to stand after they finished their 'mind-work' for the morning. He reached out his hand and helped Scarlett up from the floor. Jacob did the same for Donna. Jack had hopped up quickly on his own.

"If everyone is ready, we'll wait for Balen in the control room," the Doctor spoke towards all those following him as he walked out of the library. "I have something for you before we leave."

Donna, Jacob, and Jack looked between each other curiously, and Jack shrugged in response. When they arrived in the control room, the Doctor knelt and opened a hidden compartment in the underside of the console.

"The TARDIS and I have been considering this—really ever since we left Pete's World. Last night I completed the final specifications and she worked on them all night, so they would be ready today." He pulled a metal box out of the compartment and set it on top of the console, his hand resting on the lid. "We have a lot of work to do here, and I can't be everywhere to open every door, unlock every lock, fix every gear—at any rate—"

"Doctor, what are you saying?" Jacob said, peering curiously at the box.

"You all are my family now. The best family I could ask for—" He opened the box, pulled out a device, and turned to hand it to Jacob.

"My own sonic screwdriver! Ha!" Jacob grinned and laughed with glee. He looked at the device more closely and noted that it's handle was blue and had his name etched into the handle in Gallifreyan.

"And for the best super-temp in the whole of time and space—" The Doctor pulled out what looked like a pen and handed it to Donna. The pen was a sleek black and etched in purple Gallifreyan was her name.

"A pen?" She took it and looked closer. "A sonic pen! It's very sleek, spaceman!" She grinned and gave him a hug.

The Doctor grinned back and winked at her before he turned back to the box and pulled out another sonic device. This one was more like a sonic screwdriver but seemed more elegant in design. Its handle was dark purple, and Scarlett's name was etched into it. It looked almost like a miniature handheld scepter. "And for you my lady," the Doctor announced as he grinned and handed it over to Scarlett.

At this point, Jack, assuming that the Doctor was done, clapped his hands together once. "Fantastic, four Time Lords, four sonics! This is going to come in handy!"

"Oh, but Jack, I'm not done yet." The Doctor turned to him with a straight face.

"You're not?" Jack's expression turned puzzled.

"Oh no, not nearly." The Doctor paused and sighed before he looked Jack squarely in the eyes. Jack, I have treated you _terribly_ in the past, and I don't think I'll ever be able to make up for that. But you have looked past my unfair treatment and remained a true friend. You _are_ a part of this family, and you always will be." The Doctor reached into the box and pulled out one last sonic screwdriver, this one was solid black, except for the blue light source on the end. Etched into it was Jack's name, also in Gallifreyan. "And just perhaps, after this is all said and done, we'll look at that wristband of yours and see if we can do something about your vortex manipulator. But not before we're through here, Jack—deal?"

Jack stared down at the device in his hand, unable to put words together. "Doctor, I—"

Suddenly there was a knock at the TARDIS door.

"Saved by the knock," Jacob spoke as he chuckled. "A speechless Jack, I never thought I'd see the day." He patted Jack on the back as he walked past, towards the door. Upon opening the doors he found Balen outside. "Ah, Prime Minister, we were just about to come out. We're all ready, I believe." He glanced back up the ramp to see Jack embracing the Doctor in a hug. "Just another moment, I think."

"Jack." The Doctor pulled back from the hug. " I'm sorry if you've felt that you aren't a part of—us," the Doctor waved his hand in the direction of the rest of the group as he spoke.

"It's okay, Doc. I figured if you didn't want me around you would have dropped me off before Pete's World, or afterwards. It meant a lot that you wanted me to help you with that—mission. But that you brought me to Teni—and now this."He looked back down at the sonic screwdriver in his hand as he continued. "This is so much, Doc."

"Not nearly enough, Jack." The Doctor patted him on the shoulder. "Now, let's get going. Time for the grand tour."

* * *

It was interesting to Jacob that, even though he looked exactly like the Doctor and held his memories, he could still be surprised by him. The idea actually made him feel very happy, to know that he was a unique enough individual now— with that dash of Donna and Scarlett, and his own personality now taking hold—that his twin could still surprise him. And it was certainly a big surprise to have the Doctor hand him a sonic screwdriver of his own.

Of course, as he considered it more, some differences between them had become evident very quickly. It wasn't too long after the metacrisis occurred that Jacob began looking at Donna—differently—than he knew the Doctor ever had. Not that the Doctor didn't think Donna was an attractive person, but Jacob found her absolutely gorgeous, and not just the fiery red ginger hair that matched her personality, or her piercing blue eyes with their amber rings that drew him in and made him feel he could sink into if he looked too long, no those things were just the tip of the iceberg. Underneath all that brash exterior that she used to protect herself, there was also a compassionate, caring, tender individual. One who still didn't understand her own worth. And Jacob was certain he'd be happy spending the rest of his regenerations making sure she was reminded of that daily.

It was so strange, looking back on all the memories that the Doctor had with Donna, and seeing them through his own 'filter' of sorts. He saw everything differently than the Doctor had. To Jacob, looking back at those memories drew him even closer to her.

Since the metacrisis, he and Donna had been spending a lot of time together. As near as he could tell, going through such a life altering event together had made them both feel almost inseparable. They hadn't really spoken a whole lot about it; it just became a fact that they should stay close. Their rooms were now beside each other on the TARDIS. But of course, the Old Girl knew their connection, she was a part of making it happen. The Doctor seemed pretty certain when they had explained the events to him, that the TARDIS had been involved in the process.

The question for Jacob was: what was Donna feeling about him? Were her feelings different towards him than they were towards the Doctor? He was pretty sure that was the case, the glances, the touches, the time they were spending together—but could he chance laying all his cards on the table just yet? Donna was too important to him to suddenly have an awkwardness between them. But she was also too important to him to let the chance go by. And in reality, as hard as it was to grasp, it had only been a few days since the metacrisis had even happened.

They were walking through the halls of the Citadel when Jacob caught up to the Doctor and mentally 'tapped' at the door into his mind. _Doctor, may we speak this way now?_

The Doctor quickly responded, _Of course, brother._

Jacob smiled at the name the Doctor used, and the Doctor returned the smile.

Before Jacob continued, the Doctor asked more pointedly, _What is it, Jacob?_

 _It's about—_ Jacob hesitated a moment. _it's about Donna._

 _Oooohhh._ The Doctor drew out his response exactly as he would verbally.

 _I just wanted to know if you would be okay—_ Jacob's nervousness seeped into his response as well. He continued, T _hat is to say, if I was to—argh, this is hard._

The Doctor sniffed back a snicker. _Seems you've developed the same inability to express your feelings that I have, especially as of late._

Jacob agreed, _Yes well, I just thought I should be sure you were okay if I were to—pursue—something with Donna. A relationship that is._

The Doctor smiled wide at that admission. _You haven't talked to her about this yet, have you?_

 _No. Any advice?_ Jacob queried

The Doctor grinned. _You're asking me for advice? Have you seen the mess I've been the past few days? My best advice is, be honest with her._

 _Do you think she—_ Jacob hesitated a moment before continuing, _I mean I'd hate to say something and then—_

The Doctor shook his head. _You really can be as thick in the head as me sometimes. Talk to her._

The twins mental conversation was interrupted by a familiar shrill behind them. "Oi! You two! It's pretty obvious you're having a little chat up there, and both of you grinning like the Cheshire Cat!" Donna snapped at the twin Time Lords. The Doctor chuckled, Jacob blushed.

"Sorry, Donna. We were just comparing notes on a matter to be dealt with," the Doctor replied with a grin.

* * *

Donna tried to brush off the nervousness she felt watching as Jacob and the Doctor conversed mentally. She distracted herself looking at the architecture of the Citadel as they walked through the halls and went up several floors on a lift. After walking quite some time they arrived at an outer door that led to a landing pad high up above the ground. Donna was taken aback by the sight around her. This was their first time outside the building really, and to see ships flying about amongst the city was quite astounding to her.

"Our ship will arrive momentarily," Balen spoke to the group as they all looked around at the scene before them. Royal Guards had walked with them and now stood at strategic points along the landing pad. Scarlett stood by Balen, the Doctor stood with Jack. Jacob had moved back towards Donna as they had come onto the landing pad.

A breeze in the air left Donna a bit chilled and her hands went up to her arms to rub them. A moment later she felt a warmth around her body. She looked down to see a blue suit jacket surrounding her, then glanced to her side to see Jacob standing at her side, left in his shirt and tie. She smiled a bit shyly at him. It wasn't lost on her the similarity to a past experience. "Been a while since anyone's offered the coat off their back to me."

"Oh yes, I remember that memory quite clearly." Jacob nodded and looked at her, a bit serious, but with a smile at the edge of his mouth.

"You do?" Donna replied softly. She knew he had the Doctor's memories, but surely with 900 years of memories to sort between, something as simple as the Doctor offering his coat to her wasn't one to keep on hand.

"Oh yes." Jacob nodded again. "I was sure to keep all the memories of—" He paused awkwardly. "—well, you know..."

"No," Donna almost whispered her reply, unsure of what to read into his answer. "I'm not sure I do know—" What Donna knew was that she had felt like a bundle of nerves, but was trying hard not to show it. She and the Doctor were best friends, it was what they had agreed upon and it was wonderful. How was it that she was falling for his new twin brother? Surely he must have the same feelings as the Doctor, right? Sure, there was a bit of her, and a bit of Scarlett thrown in the mix. And it hadn't been sorted out quite yet how different his personality would be, although she loved what she had seen so far. He seemed to have all the courage, intelligence, and valor of the Doctor, but with a bit more—cheek, and emotion mixed in. It was all terribly confusing for her to describe, even to herself. She suddenly realized she had gotten lost in thought and was staring at Jacob, but he was staring back at her, too.

"I just mean—" Jacob swallowed hard as he continued his response, looking to see that the others were far enough ahead on the landing pad as not to hear.. "I made sure to keep all his memories of you close. They're very important to me. You— you are very important to me, Donna."

Her mouth opened, though she wasn't even sure what her response would have been. She suddenly felt his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining.

Interrupting her thought, and perhaps providentially, her need to respond, they heard Balen speak again from up ahead. "Ah, here we are."

Both Jacob and Donna looked up in time to see a large elongated ship flying up to the landing pad. If Donna had to describe it to someone, she would have said it looked almost like a smooth, rounded, silver almond, with back wings and a transparent top.

* * *

As the ship approached the landing pad, Jacob watched as landing feet extended from the body and it touched down. A door opened on the underside and a ramp extended down out of the ship.

He took a moment to glance back over at Donna and saw the look of wonder in her eyes as she examined the ship. With the Doctor's memories, he had seen similar ships before, and even seen this one in fact from the Doctor's previous time on Teni. But he understood now the joy the Doctor found in having companions along with him, to experience their first time seeing new things. It helped him to remember how wondrous things could be.

And speaking of wondrous things, Donna hadn't smacked him over his most recent revelation. But had he made himself clear? _Ah!_ He wanted to smack himself. _I am thick! I told her she was important to me. But that's not enough. Of course Donna is important, she's important to the Doctor too. I have to show her it's different than that._

He took a deep breath and moved quickly as he saw the others starting to move towards the ship. He quickly pulled the hand he held up towards his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "Shall we, my lady?" He smiled at her as he let their hands go back to their sides, trying to convey with his eyes the feeling in his heart.

Donna gaped a moment, blush creeping into her cheeks, before she smiled softly and spoke, "Yes, I do believe we shall."

Jacob grinned and, with the hand he still held, pulled her with him towards the ship.

* * *

The Doctor smiled as he walked between Scarlett and Jack. He had glanced back just in time to see Jacob's move, but he quickly turned back. He knew Donna might be embarrassed if she knew he had witnessed it, and he didn't want to ruin the moment. Inwardly, he cheered for what the future might hold for his brother and his best friend.


	13. Ch13: Teni

A/N: This is what I would consider a more "boring" chapter, but it needed to be done for the sake of continuity and storyline continuation. I think we might start moving pretty fast in time for a chapter or two so that we can get to the fun bits post-reconstruction on Teni. What would you like to see, readers?

* * *

As the passengers stepped onto the transport vessel they found that it seated 12 passengers, plus the two pilots. The passenger seating was in 3 rows, with two seats on each side of a center aisle. Each row of seats was slightly elevated higher than the ones in front of it, so that each passenger had a good view of what was ahead and to each side. Balen and Scarlett were seated together at the front left, with the Doctor and Jack seated across from them (with Scarlett and the Doctor across the aisle from each other). Jacob and Donna sat behind Jack and the Doctor. Other individuals whom the guests from the TARDIS did not recognize filled into the other seats.

Once everyone was seated, Scarlett stood and turned to the group and said, "Thank you all for joining us today. While this tour was initially planned simply to show our guests the beauty of our planet, it was quickly determined that this was the perfect opportunity to survey the planet and prioritize our greatest needs as we recover."

Scarlett went on to make introductions. She introduced the Doctor and the companions, describing their individual expertise. She then introduced those they didn't recognize: two Elders and two of Teni's leading experts in the fields of medicine and agriculture. The remaining two seats were filled by Chief Randu and Jana of the Royal Guard.

* * *

Before they took off, the co-pilot gave Donna a brief tutorial on the use of the on-board computer system. She had already been set up with her own security access. The back of the seat in front of her had a built-in screen and with a touch of the hand, a keyboard interface had appeared in front of her to use for note-taking. For a moment, she heard her mother's voice in her head, _Once a temp, always a temp._

As if he sensed her momentary doubt, Jacob turned to her and smiled as he spoke in her mind. _You're brilliant, you know that, right? There's not a person on this planet who can do what you do. You are so much more than just a temp._

Donna smiled and felt herself blush. _Were you listening to my thoughts?_

 _Nope_. Even if her head, he popped the 'p.' _Just an observation._

They smiled at each other again before she turned back to the screen.

* * *

Scarlett had made her way back to her seat and Donna's introduction to the Teni computer system was complete, so Balen nodded to the pilot who was awaiting his go-ahead. He and the co-pilot began flying the ship up and away from the launch pad.

"First, we'll be flying through Citadel City, you'll see that most of the damage to the planet was done here, as this is the most heavily populated area," Balen announced as the ship began moving through and then above regular traffic into its own special lane.

Scarlett noticed out of the corner of her eye that the Doctor's fingers were tapping at the armrest of his seat. _Doctor, is something wrong?_ His hand stilled.

 _Er, no, sorry. Just—it's the whole distance thing. Not being able to hold your hand. Sorry, it's silly._ The Doctor stared out into the city as they flew through.

 _I understand, Doctor. Perhaps a bit of distraction will help_. Scarlett looked over at Balen. "Balen, can we get a closer look at the central power grid?" She then turned her attention back towards their guests. "The Citadel is on its own, highly secure, power grid. We thought the city power grid was secure enough as well, but damage was done, nonetheless. To avoid long term power failure, alternating sections of the power grid must be shut down intermittently, until repairs are made. Doctor, this is one of the many projects I'd like you and Jacob to help with."

Sure enough, the thought of repairing equipment was distracting enough to the Doctor. He and Jacob began discussing the project.

* * *

What followed was, in Donna's opinion, one of the most spectacular things she had ever seen. Despite the damage done by the Daleks, there was still so much beauty to be seen on the planet Teni. There were a few major cities on the land mass, but it was primarily made up of farm lands and small villages. Donna was taken aback by the blend of such advanced technology with such love for the earth and nature. Scarlett and Balen explained that on Teni, they tried to maintain a balance of the benefits of using technology without becoming reliant on it.

"For example, we use various machinery and technology to help cultivate our land for farming, but our hope is to never rely on replication technology as our sole source of food," Balen explained.

As they toured, Donna took note of the specific needs that were pointed out by various passengers on the ship. She made her own special notations to help with the prioritization process that would occur later.

She enjoyed the beauty of the locations they visited but stayed focused on her work. It wasn't until they finished their tour of the land sites that she found herself totally distracted.

"Begin underwater conversion," the pilot ordered the co-pilot.

After pressing several buttons, a mechanical sound could be heard from the hull of the ship. "Underwater conversion complete, ready for submersion."

Donna gasped as they suddenly began their descent down into the water. Suddenly they were surrounded by water, various schools of fish and other sea life swimming around them.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed out loud and a broad smile came across Scarlett's face.

Even underwater there was a line of traffic underneath them. Donna briefly wondered where they were headed until ahead of her appeared a large underwater city that seemed to be surrounded by a giant bubble.

"There are five major underwater cities on Teni. Thankfully they suffered less damage than those on land. While the Daleks _can_ go underwater, it would seem it isn't their preference. Although, no doubt they would have found their way here had you all not taken care of them when you did," Balen explained.

"Had they not taken care of them, nothing would be here," Scarlett reminded him, and he nodded solemnly.

* * *

They arrived back at the Citadel almost eight hours later. Toilets were available at the rear of the ship, so minimal breaks were needed. Their only break on the ship had been hours ago when they stopped for lunch with the Elder representing one of the underwater cities.

"Just wait till I tell Gramps that I had lunch in an underwater city!" Jack smiled back at Donna as she bubbled over with excitement as she spoke. They talked about what they had seen on the tour while walking behind the Doctor and Jacob, who were already chattering back and forth about plans for some of the repair work.

They were all following Scarlett and Balen, who guided them to a 'war room' of sorts.

"Donna, this room is yours." Balen handed her a tablet and she recognized that it was a part of the same system she had already learned to use on the ship. "You can work remotely from this device, or from any of the main terminals throughout the Citadel. All you have to do is provide your handprint identification and it will pull up your data and allow you access to anything else you need."

Donna looked around the room, the walls were all filled with giant screens that went almost to the ceiling. Around the base were terminals, twelve of them, each with a smaller screen. In the center of the room was a large conference table. "When you say the room is mine—"

"For as long as you need it, consider this your office. I can provide whatever personnel you need to assist you."

Jacob leaned over and nudged her elbow. "See, told you— _so_ much more than a temp."

"Quite right," the Doctor agreed with a smile as he stepped over to the other side of Donna.

"Right, well then. I'll need some time to go over my notes—" Donna stopped to take a breath and consider the work ahead of her.

"Might I suggest _after_ dinner?" Scarlett took advantage of her pause to speak. "It's been a long day, let's have dinner first, rest a bit. Then you can have a few hours and we'll reconvene to discuss your recommendations and settle on tomorrow's plans before we all turn in for the night."


	14. Ch14: Picnics & Promises

Chapter Summary: The TARDIS team have been working hard to rebuild Teni. After a particularly long, hard day for both the Doctor and Scarlett, she surprises him.

* * *

The next two months seemed to go by rather quickly.

Donna continued to work with organizing the recovery and reconstruction tasks, triaging the most important. She spent most of her days in her new office with a group of four to five personnel assisting her with communications. They had to stay days ahead of the work, send reports over to Balen and Scarlett for approval, and then dole out the tasks to the appropriate departments and people.

Jack made himself busy working with local law enforcement, assisting with manual labor when needed, and generally doing anything to actually be in the field working. Days would go by when they wouldn't see him, then he'd show up at the TARDIS, shower, eat, update Donna on his work, she'd give him another list of tasks, and he'd be gone.

Jacob and the Doctor were enjoying their work, getting to use their technical prowess to really assist in getting the planet back up and running. They spent most of their work hours together, so much time that they typically required little to no communication, verbal or telepathic, to know what each other needed as they completed their tasks.

Thankfully, after a few weeks, Donna had convinced the two Time Lords to stop wearing their suits and find more suitable work clothes. Not straying too far from their normal colors of brown and blue, the Doctor wore either light or dark brown trousers and usually a white t-shirt. Of course, Jacob stuck with blue trousers, but tended to change the colour of his shirt. They both insisted on continuing to wear their sneakers.

Several evenings a week they would have dinner with Balen and Scarlett; usually Jack would show up for at least one of these meals. A few evenings Jacob and Donna would take their meal together, while the Doctor would spend time on the TARDIS, usually reading some book or the other. They tried to include him as much as possible, feeling guilty that he wasn't able to spend as much time with Scarlett as they knew he would like. Typically he would wave them off, insisting they go off on their own. He would have breakfast with them before starting out their days, although it didn't surprise Donna that many mornings she would wake up to find that the Doctor and Jacob were already gone from the TARDIS. Despite her new Time Lord biology, she still loved sleep more than any of the rest of them.

Scarlett spent most of her days in meetings, sometimes with dignitaries from closely-allied planets, sometimes with the Elders, sometimes it was just her and Balen. She was doing everything in her power to make the transition of power as smooth as possible. Her favorite times, though, were going out into the city and towns to actually be with her people. She tried as much as possible to 'get her own hands dirty' as Jack had said, helping with a few projects as time allowed. Balen had tried to sneak in a few visits for her to the work sites that the Doctor was working on. The Time Lord would walk with her through the work site, explaining whatever project they were working on, and their progress. Most of their visits included lots of shared glances, and an occasional telepathic conversation.

* * *

About a month into the reconstruction efforts, the Doctor had just gotten back to the Citadel after a long day of work. He had sent Jacob ahead earlier while he finished up the last of the work on a particularly difficult repair on a power grid. It had been a tough day and it showed. His hair was more askew than normal, his hands, face, and clothing were dirty. He was ready for a shower and prepared to turn the hot water up as high as was bearable to soothe his sore muscles. He even planned on going straight to bed after a quiet dinner in the TARDIS kitchen.

He walked up to the blue box and just as he reached out to push the door open, he heard a rustling sound nearby. He turned, a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed, as he glanced around. He saw a hooded figure sitting by the fountain in the center of the garden, and his face softened as he thought he recognized it. He turned his back to the TARDIS just as the figure stood and came closer, lifting their hands to pull the hood back.

"Doctor," Scarlett pronounced, gently and quietly as she glanced around. "I've been waiting for you to return."

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her hair had grown quickly since they had returned. It was common that Time Lords, and Teni, had some control over the speed of their hair growth. He was happy that she was allowing hers to grow – she was beautiful with short hair, but she was stunning with it longer. Her brown hair now fell just below her shoulders and had a natural wave to it that would have never been noticed when it was short. Her pale blue-grey eyes seemed to stand out even more against the dark brown hair that fell around her face. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long."

"No. Jacob and Donna told me about your day when we met in Donna's office earlier this evening." She opened her hand towards the fountain. "I thought we could have a late meal together—I'm sorry if I've disturbed your plans."

"No, it's wonderful. I just—" He looked down at himself. "—I'm a mess. I was going to clean up before I ate."

She grinned and reached a hand up, rubbing a dirt smudge from his face. "I won't tell if you don't."

He gasped involuntarily at her touch, his eyes closed, and he leaned into her hand, too distracted to respond to her comment. It had been so long since the last time he had felt it, he had been so busy, he didn't realize how much he had missed it.

Her hand lingered a moment, before it dropped again, and his eyes reopened. He swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes, it took a moment to regain his composure and speak. "I've been leading a team of repair people all week—one touch from you and I turn into a puddle of goo, how does that work again?"

Her face broke into a grin and she answered playfully, "Just lucky, I guess."

A smile quirked the corner of his mouth and one eyebrow raised. "Lucky for you, or lucky for me?"

"Hmm, both, maybe?" She then motioned again towards bench at the edge of the fountain. "Come, let's sit."

He followed her to the bench and saw a cloth had been laid out on the bench with a basket sitting in the middle. He allowed her to sit first on one side, then sat on the other, tucking one leg up under the other and sitting sideways so he could face her. He watched her as she began to pull out various wrapped items from the basket, setting them carefully on the blanket. She then moved the basket to the ground, giving them more room to arrange the food on the blanket, and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She handed him the bottle and he worked at using the opener to remove the cork and poured their drinks while she finished unwrapping and arranging the food.

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying the quiet and the company, before the Doctor decided to ask her a question. "How did you sneak away and pull this together?" He motioned his hand over the spread of food on the blanket before he grabbed the small loaf of bread and pulled off another piece, popping it in his mouth.

"I've been in video conferences all day. Dealing with representatives from some neutral worlds. They don't want to be called allies, but most assuredly don't want to be enemies. Spent all day reassuring them that nothing significant will change about our relationships because of the change of power. After a particularly long and tedious conversation this evening, Balen said I looked as if I needed a break—" She paused and chuckled. "—before I 'lost my charm,' I believe were his words."

The Doctor joined her laughter before flashing her a smile. "You don't seem any less charming to me."

"Yes, well, you are significantly better company than dignitaries from Raxacoricofallapatorius," she stated matter-of-factly.

The Doctor frowned for a moment. "I certainly hope so." He thought for a moment. "Hope you didn't mention I was here. The Slitheen don't like _me_ very much."

Scarlett nodded as she finished another bite of food, then changed the subject. "So, you had a rough day?

He nodded as well, and surveyed the empty containers and wrappings before them and began cleaning up. "Yes, we've been working all week on a power grid. Kept overloading. We finally got it worked out today. Feels good to have that one done and be able to move on."

She stopped his hand as it moved to pick up another piece of trash, resting her own hand on top his. He stopped and looked back towards her and mirrored the sweet smile he saw on her face. "Thank you so much for all you're doing for my people, Doctor."

"Of course," he quietly responded as he adjusted his hand so that he could hold onto hers. They sat looking into each other's eyes for several moments before a beeping started from the wrist of her hand that held the Doctors. He looked down to their hands and one of his eyebrows raised. "Please tell me they haven't put a proximity alarm on you."

She chuckled, then it turned into a full laugh at the look on his face. She squeezed his hand one last time. "No, Doctor. It's just a reminder that I need to be going soon." She chuckled again as he frowned at the device on her wrist. "It's just a hi-tech watch. I have it programmed to help me keep track of my schedule when my assistant isn't around."

He was still frowning. "And what do you have to do now?"

"Sleep, Doctor. I have to sleep. It's been a very long day on top of a very long week, on top of a very long month. I haven't been getting enough rest and it's catching up to me," she explained.

His frown turned into a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Being a Time Lady now has its advantages. But even we need to sleep right? What about you?"

He nodded and sighed. "The same. It's time for a good sleep cycle." They finished cleaning up and once done, they stood and she folded the blanket into the basket, then picked it up. Seeing the end of their time together, he quickly interrupted her movement with his voice. "Quick stroll before you go?"

She smiled gently to him, setting the basket down on the bench. "I'm so sorry, Doctor. You've been so patient, I—"

"Oh, no bother." The Doctor waved off her apology, having determined she was going to refuse him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll just go on then, get my shower,—"

"A stroll sounds nice, Doctor," She answered over top the rest of his response.

"—head to bed. Oh." A grin came across his face. "Really?"

She grinned back. "Yes, really."

"Oh. Well then." He leaned over and took her hand in his, the smile remained on his face and seemed to carry up into his eyes.

"Ah, there's the twinkle." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" he questioned.

"The twinkle—in your eye. When you came in tonight it wasn't there. But there it is."

He found he couldn't fight off the blush that rose up his neck and into his cheeks. He pulled her along and they began walking. "Well—you've always had that effect on me. From the beginning."

She grinned and looked him over. "Hmm, I'd have to say you've gone down hill, Doctor." She continued to smile, enjoying a bit of fun with him. "You've gone from a tuxedo and bow tie to dingy work clothes."

"Oi!" he responded in mock anger, feigning an injury to his dignity. "You're the one who didn't let me clean up before dinner."

They laughed together for a moment, both feeling the stress of their day wash away in the enjoyment of their shared company.

"I never liked that tuxedo anyway." Scarlett smiled. As they walked, holding hands, she stepped closer to him, still holding hands, she crossed her other hand over to hold his arm at the crook of his elbow.

"Oh, what do you prefer?" The Doctor was smiling as they walked, casually looking at the foliage around them. It had gotten darker, with only moonlight and a few small artificial lamps spread around the garden path providing light. He was directing their steps, unsure if she realized where they were headed.

"Definitely the brown." She winked up at him.

They walked in happy silence a while longer then, before he stopped moving and turned them towards a specific spot. "Here we are then."

"Oh, you've brought us back to my spot—well our spot really, I suppose. The Gallifreyan plant-" She was rambling a bit, surprised at herself that she had been so distracted by his company that she hadn't paid attention to where they were going.

The Doctor was feeling bold. Their feelings for each other had been made clear by each other, and in this very spot, a month prior, she had given him a kiss as a promise that left him a bit in shock. And after a month of little contact outside a professional capacity, he felt determined now to be proactive. He turned towards her, taking her other hand into his. "Yes, well, the last time we were here, you caught me a bit by surprise." The corner of his mouth quirked into a grin. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair from out of her face and moved closer. "I only thought I could perhaps finally return the gesture." He leaned in, removing what was left of the distance between them, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. There was little movement from either of them, other than his hand moving to her cheek, and hers to his shoulder. When they broke the kiss, they stayed close, only inches apart.

He smiled again, resting his forehead against hers, and whispered, "That was better. No interruption and I'm not left looking like a fish out of water at the end." She returned his smile and he continued speaking, "The last time, you left me with a promise. Let me leave you with mine. I've traveled to countless worlds, done _lots_ of running – _to_ things, and _from_ things — I want to be sure you know, I'm _not_ unhappy here, I'm glad to help you and your people. It's nice to finally be getting my hands dirty, working, being a part of a place and of something. I want you to remember that I'm here by choice, and I'm _happy_ to wait for you."

She stayed quiet, moving her head slightly away so she could tilt her head up to look into his eyes. He decided to continue their conversation mentally, finding comfort in the shared connection. He could speak telepathically with his other companions, but there was something special, something warm, when he and Scarlett were linked. _Can I ask you a question? If you aren't ready to answer it, just tell me._ She nodded in response so he continued. _It's just that I haven't officially asked, and I don't want to presume._ He paused a moment. _When we're all done here, when Balen takes over, will you travel with me, with us, in the TARDIS?_

She stayed quiet a moment, but he saw no negative reaction present, so the Doctor waited patiently for her response. Suddenly she moved forward again and placed another quick kiss on his lips. She moved back again, her eyes staring back into his, her smile wide.

The Doctor's left eyebrow popped up. _Um, is that a yes then?_

 _Oh yes, Doctor. Most definitely, yes._ She continued to smile up at him and he burst out in happy laughter as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.

They made their way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor's cheeky grin having not left his face since she had given her answer. She squeezed his hand one last time and let go. "Good night, Doctor."

"A good night, indeed." He watched as she turned and walked away, heading to the closest exit. After she stepped out, he turned and opened the TARDIS door. How was he going to sleep? Maybe that hot shower he still needed would help his mind calm down. And he couldn't wait to tell Jacob and Donna the news.


	15. Ch15: Sunset Surprises

**Chapter Summary** : It takes a little trickery to get Donna out of her office and out to a surprise Jacob as for her. The TARDIS team starts making plans for their first trip after Teni.

* * *

"Look at that, Doctor! This is gorgeous! Oh, Donna would love it here." Jacob stepped away from the pump engine they had been working on by the waterfront to look out at the sunset.

The Doctor looked up at Jacob from where he lay, half under the engine. He then looked out over the water at the view his twin was taking in. "Yes, it is beautiful. Perhaps you should bring her here."

"How am I going to manage that? She barely leaves that office of hers, except for dinner, and that's usually if we've arranged something with the Queen, or you, or to sleep."

The Doctor had gone back to tinkering on the engine but stopped to think about Jacob's predicament. He really was thrilled that Jacob and Donna were getting along so well, and wanted to help his brother however he could, especially if it also meant treating his best friend to something so special. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he grinned. "Perhaps I can help with that."

Jacob looked down at the Doctor, his left eyebrow raising, "Oh?" Then he saw the grin on his face. "Oh, you're scheming something. What is it?"

The Doctor continued to tinker as he explained. "Well, perhaps if it was a direct order from the Queen herself. I'm fairly certain Donna wouldn't make an argument with Scarlett?"

Jacob's grin now became as wide as the Doctor's had been. He squatted down next to his twin, holding onto the side of the engine to keep his balance. "Why would the Quee—oh wait, oh you wouldn't—would you?"

The Doctor turned the wrench one last time, finishing the last of his repair work, and slid out from under the engine. As Jacob helped him up, he continued, "Anything for my brother—" He patted his twin on the shoulder. "—and my best friend."

Jacob turned back to the sunset and smiled wide. "Brilliant!"

The Doctor moved to stand next to him. "We'll plan for tomorrow then. I'll talk to Scarlett tonight after we finish dinner with her and Balen. We should be getting back so we can get washed up beforehand. I'm not showing up to another dinner with Scarlett looking like a mess."

Jacob defended his brother, "Well, you couldn't exactly help it that she surprised you with a picnic."

"True, but this dinner is _not_ a surprise, so let's not press our luck, shall we?" The Doctor ushered them away from the pump area and out towards the closest transport station.

* * *

It had been two weeks since their picnic, and other than their dinners and status meetings, all of which happened amongst the whole group, the Doctor had seen little of Scarlett.

After they had finished their main course that evening, as they awaited for dessert, the Doctor spoke telepathically to Scarlett. _I can't explain in detail now, but I need to speak with you later, if I can bother you after dinner._

After complimenting the chef as he brought out their dessert and presented it to them, Scarlett responded to the Doctor as she ate, _Everything okay?_

 _Oh, yes, it's fine. I was hoping you might be up for helping me with a surprise that Jacob would like for Donna._

Scarlett smiled behind her fork, hoping she could cover it up with another bite. _Oh, that would be wonderful. I'm not meeting with anyone else this evening, I'll just be reading reports in my quarters—so just contact me when you get back to the TARDIS._

* * *

Late the next afternoon, Donna was standing over the shoulder of one of her assistants, looking between three different computer screens at reports coming in. "Why hasn't the watering system for the fields in Grid 20 been repaired? See how soon a repair team can get out there, otherwise, we'll check and see how soon the Time Twins can work their magic."

Before she could move on to the next issue, there was a beeping from her private computer terminal. She moved over to the desk and sat down, tapping the screen to answer the call. Scarlett's face appeared on the screen. "Donna, we've got a problem. The Doctor said they repaired the water pump in Grid 5 yesterday, but the Elder from the city has just contacted me personally, complaining that it isn't working properly. Can you please get down there and see what's going on? The Doctor is going to meet you, and Elder Leeson is on his way."

"But Scarlett—" Donna corrected herself, "—Queen, what help can I be?"

Scarlett was insistent. "Donna, we both know that conversing with politicians is _not_ the Doctor's strong suit. Please. I need you to be sure he doesn't create a bigger nightmare than this already is."

Donna nodded. "Right. Good point. Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"I already have a transport waiting for you at launch pad 3." Scarlett cut off the communication, sat back, and smiled. She tapped another button, waiting for an answer. The Doctor was still strengthening his telepathic skills, and at this distance, the connection would be a bit too weak. After a few moments, the Doctor's face popped up on her screen.

He grinned wide at her. "Oh, hello there!"

"Mission complete, Doctor. Donna should be there within the hour."

"Ah, perfect timing, the sun should just be beginning to set then. I'll make myself scarce and go get some _actual_ work done while Jacob waits for her. Thanks, love!" He winked and cut off the communication.

Scarlett almost choked at his last words. He wasn't aware of where she was, and it was the first time he had used such an— _intimate_ pet name towards her. Thankfully, she was in her private office for the call, and she was sure he assumed she wouldn't have made such a call from a more pubic place. She looked up at Jana, who stood not too far away, at attention by the door.

Jana, who was almost the same age as Scarlett, had served in the Royal Guard for as long as Scarlett had been Queen. It wasn't long after she had begun service that she had been chosen to serve as one of the Queen's personal guards. The Queen trusted her implicitly, and in correct circumstances, the Queen allowed herself to be more personal with Jana.

Scarlett smirked slightly, speaking comfortably with the guard. "You handled that well. Not even a hint of mortification or disdain."

A small smile peaked out at the edge of Jana's mouth. "My Queen, I would _never_ express mortification and disdain towards you—especially about this particular personal choice."

"And that, Jana, is why you are the one standing at my side these days." Scarlett stood and moved to stand in front of the other woman. Jana shifted her gaze from straight ahead to look at the Queen as she continued, "I will miss you, Jana."

Jana allowed herself to relax momentarily, the smile fully appearing. "And I will miss you, my Queen."

* * *

Donna rushed off the transport and down the walkway. It was a short distance down to the shoreline where the pump was located. It was raised up about twenty feet on a metal platform, with enough surrounding it to have room to walk around the pump. Donna was thankful it was a set of stairs instead of a ladder that led up to the pump. She quickly made her way up, looking around for the Doctor as she came around to the backside of the pump. She stopped quickly when she saw instead of one Time Lord, the other. Jacob was standing there, leaned against the railing closest to the ocean, in his blue suit instead of work clothes. "Jacob?"

He smiled as he turned towards her. "Donna! You made it! Just in time, too. The sun is about to set, come join me." He held his hand out, wiggling his fingers to encourage her to take his hand.

Her brow was furrowed in confusion as she approached slowly. "But I was supposed to be meeting the Doctor here? Elder Leeson?"

"Yeah, well, that might have been a bit of a fib from the Queen." He continued to hold out his hand and glanced between it and her, reminding her of his earlier request. She finally came close enough and took his hand. He laced their fingers together and gently pulled her the rest of the way over to the railing.

"But why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because I wanted you to see this." He nodded out towards the ocean. The sun was beginning to dip below the water, and the color of the sky and water began to change into gorgeous hues of red and orange. "And the Doctor and I felt the only way to get you away from your desk just _might_ be at the command of the _Queen_ _herself._ "

"You did all that for me?" Donna asked breathlessly as she turned her attention towards the view. "It's gorgeous."

"Well, to be fair, the Doctor did most of the work." He looked back at her face, watching her reaction to the sunset. "I just cleaned up and showed up for the beauty."

She glanced back at him, to see him staring at her. "Hey, Timeboy, the beauty is out there." She nodded towards the ocean.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I think I've found the greater of the two." he whispered to her.

She tried to hide her blushing by leaning into his arm. He adjusted their position, releasing his hand to place his arm around her waist. She did the same, moving so one hand was around the back of his waist while the other rested over his left heart. She rested her head against his right heart. He lifted his left hand to rest over top hers and shifted them to the side so that she could continue to watch the sunset without changing position. He took a deep breath and tilted his head down to place a kiss on her hair.

"This is nice," she whispered. "Thank you, Jacob."

"You deserve a break. You're remarkable, but you work too hard."

"Oh?" Donna looked back up at him and pushed slightly away. "Pot, meet kettle."

Jacob couldn't disagree. "Yes, okay, so we've all turned into a bunch of workaholics on the TARDIS these days, haven't we?" He pulled her closer again, encouraging her to move back to their previous embrace.

She complied. "Yeah. I'm enjoying the work, this planet is beautiful, and overall, the people are great. But I can't lie— I'll be happy to be off on the TARDIS for our next adventure," Donna responded.

Jacob began gently stroking her arm. "I think our next adventure will most likely be back to Earth—" He suddenly froze. "Oh. I still have to meet Sylvia and Wilf, don't I?"

"I'm sure the Doctor can give you some pointers."

"Oh, because he's handled your mother so well? No, I'll have to come up with some tactics of my own." He was quiet a moment, then continued, "So, back to Earth, we'll see what help we can provide there. Then perhaps off on another adventure. Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Anywhere with you, and the Doctor—and Scarlett. You know we're going to have to see about the Old Girl getting some more seating in the control room. Now that Spaceman is _really_ going to have people traveling with him long-term, we need more than one jump seat."

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Good idea!" They stood in silence then, watching as the sun continued to set.

"You know, Timeboy…" As she talked, she turned in his arms to fully face him and he wrapped both his arms around her waist. "You probably could have just asked me to come out with you this evening, I might have said 'Yes.'"

"Yeah?" He smiled. "But the surprise was fun, wasn't it?"

She looked up into his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, a good surprise."

"How about this one?" He leaned in further, and they shared their first, gentle kiss.

* * *

An hour later they had made their way back to the Citadel on the transport ship and were walking through the hallway of the great building when the Doctor popped out from around a corner, a big grin on his face. "Oh, hello there!"

Donna jumped in shock, then gave him her best glare. "Oi! Spaceman! Do I need to put a bell around your neck so I know when you're coming?" She then turned to Jacob with a scowl. "You didn't even flinch!"

Jacob shrugged. "Sorry, Donna. It's a twin thing, I could feel him coming before I ever saw him."

"Oh, so you didn't warn me, then?" She batted his shoulder playfully, then turned back to the Doctor. "Okay, you have my attention, Doctor. What is it?"

The Doctor bounced between the heel and toes of his feet. "Oh, just checking to see how our little surprise went?"

Donna rolled her eyes playfully then smiled and moved to give him a hug. "It was nice, thanks Spaceman."

He smiled and winked over his shoulder at Jacob, then noticed something over his brother's shoulder, quickly releasing Donna. "Jack!"

Donna stepped away and turned quickly, "Jack?"

The three of them ran up to the Captain, who was looking rather disheveled.

Donna furrowed her brow and turned her glare on him. "It's been days since you last checked in, I was about to send out the cavalry."

"Good to know you missed me, Red. C'mere." He opened his arms and she stepped in for a hug. After a moment she stepped back and he continued, "Think we can move this conversation to the TARDIS? I could sure use a hot shower and a cup of coffee. Not necessarily in that order, and not necessarily alone." He grinned.

"How about dinner _and_ a cup of coffee?" Donna smiled, knowing he wouldn't miss her avoidance of his offer.

"Boys?" Jack glanced at the Time Lords who both just shook their heads and chuckled as they all walked away towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor picked up the conversation as they walked. "It's good to have you back, Jack. I hope we were right to assume you were okay and just busy?"

"Yeah, Doc. Would you believe I was helping track some local wildlife?" Jack explained.

"You mean actual animal wildlife, or the kind you find in the local pub?" Donna joked.

"Hah, funny – yes, actual animals. There's a team of Teni zoologists that keep track of endangered species on the planet, and a herd of Creans had gone missing since the Dalek invasion. Thankfully, after days of tracking, hiding, and waiting, we found them out on the countryside in an area they normally don't visit." Jack continued to recount tales of animal tracking till they made it back to the TARDIS.

Once they had arrived back, Jack went off to shower. Donna offered to make dinner, and when Jacob mentioned a project he needed to get to in the workshop, the Doctor volunteered to assist him.

"Um, if you don't mind, Doctor, I'd like to work on this one on my own."

"Oh, well okay then—" The Doctor tried not to be too curious about Jacob's refusal for help, having realized his twin had been spending a lot of what little down time they had in the workshop. Instead, he decided to seize the opportunity to chat with Donna for a bit. "Donna, want some help with dinner?"

"Sure, Spaceman. You can prep, but after last time, I'm not letting you near the stove," Donna insisted.

"Oi! I didn't mean to burn your favorite oven mitt! I apologized for that!"

* * *

An hour later, the four friends sat around the small kitchen table eating dinner. Jacob mentioned Donna's idea about working with the TARDIS to add more jump seats to the control room.

"It's a fair point," the Doctor conceded. "There are actually quite a few improvements that the Old Girl could do with, particularly with the increase in passengers." He looked around at the table they sat at. "Like a larger dining table."

"The TARDIS has looked the same for as long as I've known you, Doc. What's required for her to make those sort of changes?" Jack enquired.

"Well, she didn't make many changes in my last regeneration. Typically, she makes major overhauls as a part of my regeneration cycle."

"Why not this time?" Donna asked.

I have a few theories on why that happened. As you well remember, Jack, she had just endured being ripped open by Rose."

"When Bad Wolf was created. When she brought me back to life—forever." Jack nodded solemnly.

"The Old Girl expended a great deal of energy with that experience," the Doctor continued his theorizing. "It's part of the reason it took me so long to recover from the regeneration, that and the fact that I spent so much time outside the TARDIS afterwards. So, the lack of redecorating is understandable."

"So, if it typically occurs during regeneration, how can you do it outside of that?" Jack asked.

"Theoretically," Jacob continued the Doctor's explanation. "We just need to explain to her what we'd like done. Of course, she'll take it from there and do what she wants. As you are all well aware, you can tell the Old Girl to do whatever you want—she's going to do what she sees as best."

"It does require a great deal of energy," the Doctor added as he thought through possibilities.

"Well," Donna added, "Jacob and I were just discussing the next stop for the TARDIS, once we're done on Teni—"

"And Scarlett joins us—" the Doctor interrupted with a smile.

"Yes, and that—" Donna smiled. "We've all mentioned before that a trip to Earth is in order. To see my family, let Jack get back to Torchwood, and to see what assistance we can be in recovery there. We can always let the Old Girl rest in Cardiff and soak up Rift energy. You've used Teni transports for almost three months now, Doctor, think you can handle using an Earth car for transportation for a while?"

The Doctor nudged at the food on his plate a bit as he thought. "It's been a long time since I drove a car."

"Yeah, how about Jack and I handle the driving for a bit? I don't know if I can handle letting you behind the wheel of a car after seeing how you managed in the 1920's." Donna rebutted.

"Hey, do you know how hard that car was to handle? And it was a car chase, not a fair representation of skill," Jacob argued for the Doctor, and the Doctor nodded in agreement and his own defense. Sometimes sharing memories with Jacob came in very handy—like when arguing with Donna.

"Either way, we'll find some nice abandoned car park for you two to practice in a while before you get back behind the wheel." Donna was ready to move on from the debate on Time Lord driving skills. "Besides, we don't know how long we'll be there, may not even need to worry about it."

Jacob and the Doctor looked at each other before they decided to let Donna have the last word—for now—sort of. The Doctor went back to her previous comment. "Well, you _are_ right about one thing—the Rift is the perfect place for her to be while going through any transformative processing. It shouldn't take too long to go over with her what it is we want. Since all us Time Lords can all communicate with her on some level telepathically."

"And Time Ladies." Donna added.

"Yes, and Time _Ladies_. You know 'Time Lord' is just the general term for any gender of Gallifreyan, right? I'm not trying to be sexist. Next time you're looking through my memories, look up Ramona."

Donna shrugged. "Time _Lord_ – _huMAN_. It's all a bit sexist. But okay, Spaceman, I'll give you that one. I was just poking fun at you anyway. Besides, we all know the TARDIS likes me and Scarlett best. We ladies stick together."

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about. Who knows what the place will end up looking like after you two have a talk with her." He feigned concern, but the smile at the corner of his face told them all differently. The Doctor was thrilled to have a family and friends to share the TARDIS with again.


	16. Ch16: Goodbye and Hello

The Doctor and Jacob sat side by side, wearing their best pinstripe suits. Jacob was even in a shirt and tie instead of a more casual t-shirt that he preferred. Donna sat at Jacob's other side, wearing her purple Pompeii dress, one of her favorites. Jack was in his usual attire, complete with his trench coat, but like the others, his clothing looked especially clean and crisp. The TARDIS had ensured that all their clothing was at its finest for this occasion.

They had been given seats on the front row, alongside dignitaries, who had traveled from planets all over for the occasion. The Elders sat on stage just behind the place where the transfer of power ceremony was taking place. There were thousands in attendance. Cameras were almost as numerous as the Royal Guards who lined the area. The cameras provided a live feed to those from all over the planet who couldn't be at the ceremony.

The Doctor was sure this was the most stately he had ever seen Scarlett. Both she and Balen were in attire that had been designed and created especially for this event. He marveled at her as she gave her final speech as Queen. He glanced over at the three people who sat to his side, then back up at Scarlett. How had he been this lucky? He wasn't sure of the answer, but he wouldn't take it for granted. He felt a familiar surge of excitement in his body. Soon they would be back on the TARDIS and once again she'd be pulling them through the Vortex, on to their next destination: Earth.

* * *

Donna watched the Doctor and Jacob walking around the console of the TARDIS, preparing her for her first flight in almost six months. Jack's legs were sticking out from under the grating down below as he made adjustments. The days had been long, but when she looked back, it really had felt like their time on Teni had flown by. But the lack of movement for the TARDIS meant making some tweaks and ensuring she was ready before the Doctor pulled the lever and sent them into the vortex.

"How long till Scarlett's on board?" Donna asked the Doctor.

He didn't look away from the screen where he was closely monitoring the TARDIS' energy output levels. "Soon. She's got one last private meeting with Balen and the Elders before she can leave. I've already set up Balen with a direct communication method to the TARDIS, should he need to reach her in emergency. She already had some personal belongings brought on board yesterday." He flipped a couple switches on the console then glanced back to the screen.

"Doc, I really think we should do a quick test trip into the vortex," Jack interjected.

"And I already told you—I am not moving this TARDIS from this spot until Scarlett is on board. The last time I left her here, I almost lost her for good. We could say we're going for five minutes and it turn into fifteen years. No, we can make a test trip once she is on board, not before. The very reason you want a test trip is the reason I refuse to make it before she's here." The Doctor glared down at Jack who had slid out from under the console.

"Alright, Doc. I get it." Jack held up his hands placatingly.

Before Jack could slide back into place he watched as the Doctor's eyes moved to stare at the TARDIS door. "She's here." The Time Lord straightened himself up, running his hand through his hair. "Come on, everyone, time to say goodbye to Teni."

The Doctor was the first one out of the TARDIS, the other three following. Scarlett stood about ten feet away, speaking quietly to Balen. When they heard the door open, they both turned their attention there. The Doctor came forward to stand in front of Balen and the two grasped each other in a handshake. "Balen, thank you again for your hospitality these past six months. And for—everything else."

"And thank _you_ Doctor for all you and your team did for the Teni." He paused, then squeezed the Time Lord's hand a bit harder. "Just don't forget our earlier conversation…"

* * *

 _…Earlier…_

Scarlett stood in the Citadel library, an aide fiddled with her gown and robes, adjusting her hair, fussing over her as they prepared for the ceremony that was to occur within the hour. She was distracted, however, watching Balen and the Doctor who were deep in conversation out on the balcony. The Doctor had come in earlier, requesting a 'quick' conversation with Balen. However, almost a half hour had gone by and the two still stood out on the balcony, behind closed glass doors. At times she saw the conversation was rather animated, at other times it appeared they were almost whispering. She furrowed her brow, thinking through all the possible topics of conversation. Her eyes widened as she watched the conversation end in a handshake, and then even wider as the two men quickly hugged each other.

* * *

"I haven't forgotten." The Doctor bowed his head reverently towards Balen a moment.

Balen said goodbyes to the rest of the TARDIS team, thanking each of them individually for their part in helping the Teni. Lastly, he and Scarlett embraced. "Goodbye, sister."

"See you later, brother. I'll be back to visit."

He nodded and they hugged one last time.

Before turning away to the TARDIS, the Doctor looked towards Scarlett and smiled wide. "Ready?" He then reached out his hand towards her.

She nodded excitedly, and for the first time, without looking around to see who might be watching, without hesitation, she reached out and took his hand.

Balen then watched as the four Time Lords and their eternal friend stepped off Teni ground and onto the TARDIS one last time.

* * *

On the TARDIS, Scarlett's smile couldn't be contained. She looked around as if seeing the ship for the first time. She rubbed her hand over the closest coral strut in greeting to the ship and felt it warm under her hand in reaction.

"Alright everyone, we're going to make a group effort of this flight. Might especially need it for this first trip. All of you have received the knowledge of how to pilot the Old Girl, and I need you to use every bit of that knowledge now. We're going to take it slow and bring her into the vortex. We'll stay there for a while to get her bearings before we make our way back to Earth."

* * *

"Ianto! They're back!" Gwen Cooper yelled across the Hub to Ianto Jones, who was picking up the mess left behind after the Dalek's intrusion and the massive earthquake from the whole planet being dragged back across space. Ianto ran over to Gwen's side to see the camera view of TARDIS sitting right above the Hub in it's regular parking spot. The two grinned at each other before running out the door.

It was late afternoon when Jack stepped out of the TARDIS, just in time to be almost tackled in a hug by his two teammates. "Well hello to you, too!" He grinned and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "First, tell me, how long has it been?"

"It's only been two hours since the TARDIS dragged us back into orbit," Ianto answered.

"Hah!" Jack cheered. "You hear that, Doc! We did it!" Jack yelled over his shoulder into the open door of the TARDIS."


	17. Ch17: Miracle in Chiswick

Chapter Summary: The TARDIS team have a reunion with Syvlia and Wilf- and Sylvia leaves everyone speechless.

* * *

 _…Previously…_

 _It was late afternoon when Jack stepped out of the TARDIS, just in time to be almost tackled in a hug by his two teammates. "Well hello to you, too!" He grinned and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "First, tell me, how long has it been?"_

 _"It's only been two hours since the TARDIS dragged us back into orbit." Ianto answered._

 _"Hah!" Jack cheered. "You hear that, Doc! We did it!" Jack yelled over his shoulder into the open door of the TARDIS."_

* * *

The Doctor stepped down out of the TARDIS and looked around with a grin. "Fantastic!" He then reached his hand back in the door in time for Scarlett to take it and step down out of the ship as well. "Scarlett, welcome to Earth, early 21st century."

Scarlett, Jacob, and Donna were each personally introduced to Ianto and Gwen by Jack. Then the Captain turned to the Doctor. "Alright, Doc. Where do we start?"

"We start with a ride to Chiswick. Donna needs to see her family. We have a lot of explaining to do, about several things," he said, his eyebrows raised as he rubbed the back of his neck in worry. The thought of explaining to Sylvia that his daughter was now an alien and was in love with his twin brother brought fear to _both_ his hearts. But he owed it to both of them to be there when explanations were made.

The expression on Jacob's face was almost identical to the Doctor's. Jack chuckled as the Doctor's twin rubbed the back of his neck in a similar fashion the Doctor did when he was worrying over something. "Alright, Doc. I'll drive you all there. Gwen." He turned to her as he said, "Get in touch with Doctor Martha Jones at UNIT. Let her know the Doctor is back and we have a team ready to assist with any emergency clean-up efforts. We can start—" He glanced at the Doctor and Jacob, then to Donna, assessing the situation, before looking back to Gwen. "—first thing in the morning. This group is going to need some time in Chiswick before they get started."

* * *

Almost three hours later a black SUV pulled up outside the Mott/Noble home. She smiled as she looked at the house. At the sound of car doors closing, she saw the curtains shift and Sylvia stick her head between to see who was outside. Her hand went to her mouth when she saw Donna. Donna waved excitedly and ran towards the door as she saw the curtains fall back in place. The Doctor stayed close behind her, having told Jacob to hang back a moment.

The door to the house swung open hurriedly and Sylvia stepped out, Wilf on her heels. "Donna! Love!" Donna ran towards her and met her at the door, embracing her in a hug.

"Mum!" She held her mother close for a moment before releasing her and turning towards the older man. "Gramps!"

"You were up there! You saved us, didn't you Doctor!" Wilf turned his attention to the Time Lord who had stepped up next to Donna. "The Earth moved! And then those tin can monsters—then we were back and they were gone! That was you and Donna, wasn't it, Doctor!"

The Doctor grinned at Wilf, the man who held a special place in his hearts. "Oh yes, Wilf. Your granddaughter saved us all. And we had some help getting the Earth back in its place—from a few friends." He held out his hand, moving their attention to the other three people who stepped up: Jacob, Scarlett, and Jack.

Two of them, however, were looked over. It was Jacob who took their attention. The eyes of both Sylvia and Wilf widened, their jaws dropping. Sylvia gasped in surprise, "Oh. My. God! There's two of you!"

"Mum, I think we should all go in and sit down. We'll explain everything." Donna linked arms with her mother and guided her back into the house, turning to glance at Jacob with a smile, opening her mind to him and sending him loving thoughts. _It will be okay, love. Just give her time._

* * *

An hour later, with the Doctor and Donna providing most of the explanation, Sylvia and Wilf had been brought up to speed on everything that had happened since their encounter with Rose and the Subwave Network transmission they had witnessed. Silence fell over the room for a long moment. Jacob gulped nervously, his hand fiddling with the napkin that sat in front of him on the table.

"And one last thing." Donna reached over and took Jacob's hand in hers, their fingers intertwining. The act made Sylvia's eyes widen again. "Mum, Gramps- Jacob and I, we care very deeply about each other. We're still figuring out exactly what to call it, but we know we want to be together."

"But, you and the Doctor," Wilf questioned. "You said you were just friends."

"Yes, the Doctor and I are the best of friends." Donna smiled at the Doctor, then turned her gaze on Jacob, who was staring down at the napkin in front of him. "But Jacob isn't the Doctor, he is his own person, he is unique. And he loves me." Jacob turned his attention up to her at the sound of her words. They hadn't exactly expressed it so directly yet, but it was true. "And I love him."

Sylvia took a deep breath. This was the moment of her reckoning. With all that had happened that day, she had been doing a lot of thinking. About Donna: Her daughter. The girl—woman- she had so desperately worried about her whole life. And she never seemed to express that concern, or her love, in the right way. It always seemed to come out as criticism, even though she genuinely did know her daughter was brilliant. She was her daughter! And she thought about the Doctor: the man who had taken her daughter away, who she now realized had saved the Earth numerous times just in the time her daughter had known him. He had changed her, he had helped make her realize what a brilliant woman she really was. And now there was this new man, this _other_ Doctor. Jacob.

She looked to the Doctor, choosing her next words carefully. "So, to go over it again, you all saved the Earth, and all of reality, Donna became an alien and—Jacob—was formed out of your hand. You pulled the Earth back to its proper place four hours ago, but for you it's been six months, because you've been on another planet." She looked at Scarlett. "A planet that you were the queen of till today." Then she looked back at the Doctor. "And now you are back. With my alien daughter, and her alien boyfriend, who happens to look identical to you."

The Doctor gulped. He wasn't sure if Sylvia's calm demeanor was a good thing, or if it was the calm before the storm. His voice came out in a squeak, "I'd say that's a good summary, yes."

Sylvia took another deep breath and looked over at her father, who was anxiously waiting to see what her final reaction would be. She gave a barely perceptible shake of her head as a small smile formed on her face and she took a deep breath. "Well, I'd say we could all do with a fresh cuppa, don't you? Jack, why don't you come help me."

The four household visitors and Donna looked between each other in shock, before Jack turned to Sylvia with his widest smile. "Yes, ma'am!"

Jacob cleared his throat, glancing around before looking back to Wilf. "Why don't Donna and I help clean up the mess from the earthquake?"

"Oh, that'd be wonderful, lad! Doctor, could you come take a look at my telescope? It got knocked over during the quake and it's gotten all out of alignment."

The Doctor looked to Jack and Sylvia, whose backs were turned to them as they prepared tea. Jack was flirting shamelessly with Sylvia, who was—smiling. _Blimey-_ the Doctor thought to himself. He looked at Jacob and Donna, who were picking up books and placing them back on a bookshelf as Donna told a story about a framed photograph she had picked up. Then he looked to Wilf, who was waiting patiently for him with a smile. He grinned back and continued his thought, _-Miracles really do happen._


	18. Ch18: Morning Tea

"So, your Majesty. You and the Doctor, eh?" Wilf smiled nervously at Scarlett, unsure how to act with her.

"Please, Wilf, call me Scarlett." She smiled sweetly at the man. "I'm no longer the Queen, and even if I was, I would insist that you, as a friend of the Doctor's, call me by name. And—yes—me and the Doctor." She smiled down at the Time Lord who was kneeling over a telescope that lay on the ground. His sonic was currently being held in his mouth as he fiddled with a part of the telescope with his fingers.

"Well, my dear young lady, if that is what you prefer." Wilf smiled genuinely now, feeling more relaxed.

The Doctor took his sonic out of his mouth and used it on the telescope one last time. "There! All fixed, Wilf! Should be good as new!"

"Aw, thanks Doctor! What would I do if I didn't have my telescope and the stars to come up to every night?"

The Doctor grinned. "Well—have to stay in the house with Sylvia?"

"As I always say, a lifesaver, you are!" Wilf grinned at the Time Lord and patted him on the back.

The Doctor picked up the telescope and carefully placed it back on it's tripod. He then adjusted the angle of the telescope to just the right spot and looked into it. "Now, Wilf, if this was a much more powerful telescope, you'd be able to see Teni from this spot. Unfortunately, even I can't make it that powerful."

The Doctor moved over and Wilf bent down to look into the telescope.

Scarlett moved to stand beside the Doctor. "Really, Doctor? Where?"

He moved behind her, stepping in close to her back, and leaned his head down next to hers, pointing up to the stars. "Right—there." He dropped his hand and placed them both into his pockets, staying close as he turned his head to watch her. Her eyes searched the sky where he had pointed. He whispered into her ear, "We'll go back and visit, I promise."

She nodded and smiled, whispering back, "I know. Just finding it hard to believe I'm finally here, with you, under different stars.

Wilf straightened up. "We should be getting back, the tea will be ready, and Sylvia will have our heads if it gets cold before we're back."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "Let's not push our luck when Sylvia is in such a good mood."

* * *

An hour later, after their pleasant tea time had ended in a heated discussion about sleeping arrangements, the three men were headed out the door and Jack was on the phone booking a hotel room.

Scarlett had insisted that sleeping on the sofa-bed was perfectly acceptable, explaining she had slept in _much_ worse conditions than the couch of the Mott/Noble home, such as during military training exercises and other various adventures before and after becoming Queen. It took quite a bit of placating to get Sylvia to agree, but she insisted on pulling out her best bed linens and duvet to go on the sofa bed.

* * *

The next morning, Scarlett was up before the rest of the household. She had already pulled off the sheets and put the sofa back into its regular position. She had folded the linens back up nicely, wanting to keep the good opinion that Sylvia had of her. After wandering around the downstairs, looking at photos of Donna from her childhood, she sat back down on the couch and smiled as she thought of an idea. It was time to test a theory. Long-range telepathic communication. They weren't too far from each other, as Jack had said the hotel was just up the road, on 'High Street,' but up to this point, their communication had been within the Citadel on Teni.

She rested her head on the back of the sofa, closing her eyes and focusing on her link to the Doctor. She found the connection and nudged it gently before communicating, _Good morning, Doctor._

 _Oh._ She could _feel_ his smile through their connection. _Hello there. Sleep well?_

 _Yes, you?_ she answered.

 _Didn't do much sleeping. Jacob and I don't need a whole lot of sleep, and after so many years, neither does Jack. We talked most of the night, watched TV, slept a few hours._

 _I'm the first one up here._ She listened carefully for a moment. _I think I hear someone else finally awake upstairs. See you soon?_

He was quiet a moment. _Jack says we'll be there in thirty minutes. See you then._

Scarlett got up from the sofa just as Wilf came down the stairs. "Good morning, Wilf."

"Oh, darlin', good morning to you!" Wilf smiled. "I was just going to put the kettle on for tea. When will the gents be back around?"

"Soon. Can I help?" Scarlett came around to stand in the kitchen with him.

"Of course, dear! What will you all be doing today?"

"We're meeting with UNIT to discuss helping with any repair or recovery efforts needed after the Dalek attack and because of the planet movement."

Donna came in at that moment. "Morning Gramps, good morning Scarlett." Donna gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek, then she and Scarlett began discussing some of the childhood pictures Scarlett had seen on the mantlepiece. They moved to the kitchen table and sat while waiting for the kettle to boil.

Scarlett laughed as Donna and her grandfather recounted the story of her running away when her father had told her they weren't going on holiday.

"Oh yes, Donna's always been a bit strong willed. But of course, she is her mother's daughter." Sylvia smiled as she walked in the room, having overheard the story. "Good morning, sweetheart." She rubbed her daughter on the back as she passed by. "Good morning, dad. Good morning, Scarlett."

Just as the kettle was ready, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get the kettle." Wilf moved to the electric kettle that sat by the stove.

"I'll get the door." Sylvia headed back out of the room and down the hall to the front door.

"Here, let me help you." Scarlett got up quickly, going over to help pull down cups from the shelf for everyone.

From the hallway, they heard, "Good morning, Sylvia. Looking as beautiful as ever." Jack Harkness, of course, with his usual flirting, was heading down the hall now.

"Good morning Sylvia, we've brought you flowers—as a thank you—for your hospitality."

"Oh, thank you Jacob, how kind. Donna, look," Sylvia said as she came around the corner with a bunch of flowers. "Jacob has brought me flowers! Wasn't that kind?" Sylvia began fussing over the flowers before setting them down to open a cabinet and look for a vase.

"Yes, very kind." Donna grinned at Jacob, who blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Sylvia was trying to reach up to the top shelf of the cabinet to reach a vase. The Doctor started to move forward to help, but Scarlett reached out her hand to stop his movement and nodded towards Jacob.

Jacob looked up at the same moment, and quickly moved over to help her. "Oh, let me help with that." He easily reached up and grabbed the vase, handing it down to her.

"Oh, such a gentleman!" She batted at his shoulder and smiled. He blushed again.

 _Why does he get all the good points with Sylvia?_ The Doctor frowned as he spoke telepathically to Scarlett.

Scarlett grinned as he watched Sylvia make small talk with Jacob while she placed the flowers in the vase. _Because he's the one who might be a part of her family one day._

 _Oh. Yes. Good point,_ the Doctor acquiesced.

"Tea, everyone?" Wilf asked.

"None for me but thank you." Jack held up a large cup from a local coffee shop. "I brought coffee with me, I know I'm the only one of this crowd who prefers it."

A few minutes later they were all sipping at their drinks, while the Doctor explained to Wilf why they hadn't used the TARDIS to come to Chiswick. As he was finishing his explanation, Jack's phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled, tapping the button to answer the call.

"Doctor Martha Jones. I assume you've been told that the gang is all here?" He paused while she talked. "Mmmhmm, we can be there—Okay, see you then—Bye." He ended the call and put the phone back in the pocket of his overcoat. "Well, if you're a TARDIS resident, it's time to be off. UNIT awaits."

As the five of them got up to leave, Sylvia huffed, "But you already have to go? What about breakfast?"

"Sorry, Mum. No time now. Planets to save, aliens to meet." Donna grinned at her mum, despite her continued frown. She leaned over and kissed her. "See you soon, Mum." She then hugged her grandfather. "See you, Gramps."


	19. Ch19: A Shiny New TARDIS

Two days later after their meeting with UNIT, the Doctor, Jacob, Donna, and Scarlett, sat in the Torchwood Hub at a table with Jack, Ianto, and Gwen. Chinese take-away containers were strewn throughout the table.

Gwen shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe UNIT refused your help."

"I have a long history with UNIT, I would have hoped most of it was good enough for them to accept my help. But apparently after the mix-up with the Daleks, the current leadership isn't feeling so warm and cozy with me," the Doctor explained, then sighed.

"We can still help," Donna insisted.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"We don't need UNIT's help to travel around the world and help people. The TARDIS will be ready soon, right? We'll take the TARDIS, we can find the places that UNIT isn't getting to fast enough—go there, and help. UNIT will throw aide at the big cities first, so we go to the small ones."

The Doctor grinned. "Donna Noble, you are _brilliant_!"

Just then, the door alarm sounded, and they heard the lower door rolling open. They all turned, and Jack jumped up from where he sat and looked down from their second-floor view just as two people entered. "Martha Jones! Mickey Smith!"

The pair was soon headed up the stairs to where the group had been seated eating their meal. Everyone got up to welcome them and give hugs.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" Ianto questioned as they pulled up two more chairs and made room for them.

Martha looked at Mickey, then back at the group. "I quit UNIT."

"You _what_!?" Donna barked out in shock.

"I quit. I wasn't happy with their treatment of you the other day. I talked to Mickey, and we decided to go freelance. So, here we are, freelancing." Martha looked at the Doctor. "Whatever you're planning, we want in."

"Who said we were planning anything?" The Doctor tried his best to look innocent.

"C'mon Doc, we all know you do _not_ take 'no' for an answer," Mickey interjected.

"Well-" the Doctor drew out his answer. "Okay, so maybe we were just discussing something that resembled a plan."

"Hah! I knew it!" Martha slapped her hand on the table in excitement.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh—" The Doctor started bouncing in his seat and pulled his jacket front away from his chest. "Hot, hot—" He then reached into the inner pocket and pulled out a glowing key and a grin spread across his face. "Hah! She's done! Right on time!" He jumped up and went running down the stairs; everyone except Gwen and Ianto following close behind. They just looked across the table at each other and shrugged before each took another bite of their food. They were beginning to get used to the running that seemed to be involved with anything to do with the Doctor.

As the rest of the group ran across the square, following the Doctor towards the TARDIS, he yelled out, "She finished faster than I expected! Must be all that Rift energy!"

He skidded to a stop just in front of the door, everyone else just a few steps behind him. He patted and stroked the side of the ship. "There you are, beautiful, are you ready to show off?" There was a thrumming sound and the light on top of the ship flashed a few times.

Donna rolled her eyes, "C'mon Doctor, stop stroking her and get the door open!"

The Doctor put the key in, turned it, and the door pushed open quietly. "Ah, no squeak, I liked the squeak." He frowned for a moment, then grinned again as he looked further in. "Oh look at that, you beautiful thing you." He stepped in and walked up the now steeper ramp. The main floor of the room was now higher, allowing easier access from the side walkways to get under and perform maintenance. The round lights on the wall were smaller but grouped in clusters of four.

New TARDIS Control Room Layout

New Roundel Grouping/Design

The floors of the main console platform were a transparent, glass-like material, with solid metal framing. At four locations, evenly spaced around the circle shaped floor, was seating. Each seating location had a large seat with a high back and armrests that appeared to have controls built in. To each side of the larger seat were two smaller ones with lower backs. The seats were covered in black leather and the headrest of each large seat had embroidered stitching with a Gallifreyan symbol.

The round console was now divided into four sections with specific controls at each one. Most of them appeared like they had been previously, but one section in particular had a special addition, something very familiar to one of her inhabitants.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! A keyboard! My kind of controls!" Donna exclaimed.

The Doctor, now beginning to understand his ship and her new design, shook his head mildly in disbelief. "That's because it _is_ your kind of controls. That's your control station." He glanced back to the chair that sat behind where Donna now stood. "And _that_ is your pilot's chair."

Donna looked back and forth between the console and the chair. "But it's so far away?" Then she looked closer at the chair, walking up and running her hand over the embroidered circular writing. "Wait, that's Gallifreyan—that's—"

"Your name." The Doctor smiled. "Have a seat, let's take a look." Donna sat down and he continued, "So, if I'm right, the seats are designed to be back here for standing piloting, or—" He pushed one of the buttons on the armrest and the seat smoothly raised up and moved forward to the console, he followed to stand next to it again. "—we can all be seated and fly her. And, with safety in mind—" He pushed another button and a four-point harness came out from above her shoulders and at her waist and fastened in front of her.

"But Doc, things move fast around here, what if you need to get out fast?" Jack questioned, still in awe at the newly renovated TARDIS.

"Ah, emergency chair exit—" He pressed a third button and the harness released as the chair quickly lowered and pulled back. Donna was fast on her feet and hopped out of the chair as it moved back.

"Good thing my reflexes are getting faster." She smirked. "That's brilliant!"

The Doctor smiled and looked around again. "And, not to be forgotten, additional passengers—" He glanced at Jack, Martha, and Mickey. "—can use the side seats, which are also equipped with harnesses."

"Or-" Jacob smiled and added, "We can still live dangerously, have a bit of fun, leave the seats back, and pilot while standing, like usual." He grinned over at the Doctor.

"Especially useful if only one of us is piloting. We won't all necessarily be on board or able to fly." He glanced at Donna with a smirk. "Or one of us might be sleeping."

Donna's eyebrow shot up and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Keep talking, Spaceman, and traveling with you 'forever' is going to be a lot shorter for you than you anticipated."

The Doctor smiled at her, then looked back at the console with a sigh. "It might take some getting used to, not running around the console all the time. Sitting. Four pilots."

"I'd say there's probably quite a bit you're going to have to get used to," Scarlett said as she came up beside him and ran her hand down his back, then reached for his hand.

She was right, of course. Having more permanent residents on the TARDIS was a big change. He had grown accustomed to the knowledge that his companions would leave him. But he was too happy to consider his new situation as anything but good. He broke into a wide grin. "Oh, I think I'll manage— _somehow._ " He then practically bounced over to his pilot's seat and plopped down, continuing to smile. "So—how about a quick trip to the moon and back for a calibration run?" He smiled at his co-pilots and friends.


	20. Ch20: Earth

The TARDIS landed safely back in Cardiff and Martha stuck her head out the door, then back in. "I can't believe you really did it, you managed to actually land us back exactly where and _when_ we were supposed to."

"Oh, ye of little faith, Martha Jones! I've told you before that the TARDIS goes precisely where and when she needs to," the Doctor defended himself and his ship.

"Of course, it doesn't hurt that with _four_ pilots things can be a bit precise," Donna added with a grin.

"Yes, but if the TARDIS wanted to go somewhere or some _when_ else, she could have fifty pilots and I'm fairly certain she'd still go where she wanted," Jacob added, and the ship thrummed and faded the lights momentarily in agreement.

* * *

Later the team was back in the Hub, all huddled around various computer screens. Most of the team was going over reports from around the world, determining their plan for where they could be of best use.

Scarlett sat alone at a desk, pouring through information about Earth, learning as much as she could as quickly as she could. Historical, geographical, economic, and political – she wanted to have a base level of knowledge before venturing out with the team.

The plan was complete, a list compiled of the locations they would visit to help repair damage done by the Daleks, and because of the earthquakes and odd weather that occurred during and after the relocation of Earth.

* * *

The team spent the next six months traveling via the TARDIS to different locations around the planet. The Doctor, Jacob, Jack, and Mickey worked to repair wells, power plants, vehicles, and buildings. Martha did what Martha was meant to be doing all along, she healed people, with medicine and skill. It was a breath of fresh air for her after working with UNIT. Scarlett and Donna assisted Martha and the men when and where needed.

* * *

The TARDIS touched back down in the Plass in Cardiff for the first time in six months. Gwen and Ianto were waiting with smiles. They had been helping coordinate efforts from the Torchwood Hub as well as guarding and keeping an eye on the Rift. The whole group had gathered back around the table they had been at when they first hatched their plan, once again eating Chinese take-away.

"Jack, can I see you for a moment?" the Doctor asked from across the table, standing and walking towards Jack's office.

Jack's left eyebrow perked up, but he stood from his seat and followed the Doctor in. Once he was inside, the Doctor grabbed Jack's wrist. "Seems to me, I made a promise to you." He raised up Jack's wrist with one hand, pulling out his sonic with the other. "I'm sure you would have used your own sonic to try and figure this out on your own after I left, anyway."

"You really trust me with it again?" Jack smiled at the Time Lord.

"Jack, what have you done in the past year we've spent together, if not gain my trust?" The Doctor stopped what he was doing a moment and glanced up over his glasses at Jack, then started working again. "Not that you needed to, I should have trusted you long before that."

"I don't know, Doc. You were probably right not to trust me with this thing functional there for a while. I got it working that one time to make it to the Crucible, using Martha's codes. I promise, Doc, I'll only use it for good and worthy causes."

The Doctor smirked as he finished. "Mmmhmm, the question is, how many beings will you determine to be 'good and worthy causes'?" Jack grinned, but the Doctor grew serious as he let go of Jack's wrist, having finished repairs. "There's one condition."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "What's the catch?"

"I've connected it to the TARDIS. I can contact you via it, by sending coordinates directly to the device. You'll be able to tell if they're from me. And—" The Doctor's face grew even more solemn. "If there's ever a serious emergency, the TARDIS will send you a homing signal. If for some reason the four of us—" He nodded his head towards the group, meaning himself and the three other Time Lords. "—are ever incapacitated, the TARDIS will contact you with coordinates to her location. Essentially, Jack, you're my emergency contact."

Jack was truly honored to have been trusted so much by his friend. He stood tall, stiffened his body, and saluted the Doctor, "An honor, sir."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled Jack into a quick hug. "Argh, stop saluting me, _please_. Now come on, it's time for my family to be moving on."

They looked out and saw that the others were already standing and hugging each other. Those staying on Earth saying goodbye to those who would be leaving on the TARDIS. "Where you headed, Doc?"

The Doctor grinned. "I was thinking we might let the TARDIS pick. She's behaved so well lately, I think she might deserve it."

"Oh, an adventure then. I look forward to hearing about it." Jack returned the smile and they walked out to join the group.

"I'm sure Donna will text you pictures or whatever it is she does with her phone." The Doctor waved his hand loosely in Donna's direction.

Donna rolled her eyes at the Doctor. "All those brains, all the technological expertise, but you can't figure out texting, Spaceman?"

* * *

The Doctor, Scarlett, Donna, and Jacob sat in their pilot's chairs around the TARDIS console. The Doctor wiggled in his seat, still not used to piloting the TARDIS from this new position. "So, it's agreed then, we're going to let the TARDIS decide our next destination?" The Doctor grinned and the three others around the console mirrored it, nodding excitedly. "Alright then. Donna, is there a 'random' button or something over there?"

Donna typed a bit, rolling the mouse ball that was mounted into the console and clicking. "TARDIS' choice has been selected. The Old Girl is in control."

"Alright then, everybody hold on tight!" The Doctor flipped up the main lever, which of course was at his station, and shouted, "Allons-y!"

* * *

(This brings us to the end of Meant to Be, Part 1 of what is now the TARDIS Family Adventures. I hope you've enjoyed getting to know Scarlett, her home world, and her adventures with the Doctor, Jacob (his duplicate), and Donna. I already have some plans for Part 2! Hopefully it will start soon!)


End file.
